Gemma Nera
by Garnet2015
Summary: James' sister, Yara lives her life in New York as an ambassador for a government owned black market weapons company. After her dealing with Italian crime boss, Vincent Ragni, Yara finds her world upside down as she becomes the obsession of Vincent. Even worse, her job brings in drama that's sure to put her and her family in danger. (Rated M for smut)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

So I watched all the seasons of power and have wanted to write a fanfic about season 5. Now after watching the latest season, I realized I was not about to write something solely on Ghost or Tommy because their characters have changed in ways I don't entirely like. Still love the show though, so this OC is going to be centered with Vincent Ragni, the head of the Italian Mob, in Season 5. The OC will be tied to James, Tommy and Kanan so they will have some roles in this.

1

New York. On top are the regular people and on the bottom are the secret societies, where everyone is fighting to be king of the land they own. I found it strange that even as we grew up, the buildings, the environment remained the same, like pictures in a photo album. My brother, James, did his best to shield from the life he lived, the life we all lived. He wanted to be a gangster and was smart enough to climb his way to the top.

Me? Well I was just his innocent, too trusting sister. He wanted no one looking at me. He was too afraid that I would get sucked into his world, his violent, murderous world. And it almost worked, until my job put me right in the heart of everything. I'm an ambassador for Red Lake Inc., a secret government owned weapons company who sold weapons to the right buyers, and those buyers could be anyone from military allies overseas, or crime boss's in our cities doing their parts to keep the drugs flowing. My brother doesn't know what I do, and he doesn't need to. I can get weapons from my employers to give to anyone I desire, as long as it is approved by my supervisor. So now, I was getting out of my car and walking up to Bamonte's to do business with the Ragni crime syndicate, an Italian family. I stood in front of the small eatery just observing the place.

I've past by here a few times when I was younger. Some of the young men would see me walking and whistle at me and smirk. If my brother was with me, they chose their words wisely. I needed to see him. After the death of my niece Raina, I knew I would have to stop by when I could. Things were not looking very good for my brother right now. I would soon be in that same boat.

I was in a pair of white jeans and a blue long sleeve blouse. I had one of my numerous black coats on with my paper work inside. I moved over to the front door and slowly entered. I was meeting with Vincent Ragni, the current leader of the crime mob. I had only spoken with him once. As I entered the place, the smell of pasta sauce hit my nose. I slid off my jacket and looked around at the quiet place. It wasn't lavished, but it was cozy to those who grew up here. I noticed a lean man in a casual black jump suit sitting at table across from me. He looked like your average Italian with slick black hair. He has polite eyes, but he was dangerous that much I knew. He was sitting with two men and as I approached, I had immediately gotten their attention.

"Mr. Ragni? Vincent Ragni?" I asked. He gave a look over, his polite smile spreading as he finished his look at me face. The two younger men at his side looked me over too.

"Who's asking?" he asked, his tone light, but still cautious.

"My name is Yara. We spoke on the phone?" I asked not wanting to put too much of our business out in the air. He looked mildly stunned by this.

"You're Yara St. Patrick?" he asked in disbelief. I was stiff, but I nodded.

"I am." I replied. He looked me over once more.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this business?" he accused and I just tilted my head.

"Age doesn't really matter in this game." I replied before reaching into my coat pocket. The two men at his side were cautious and I paused and smiled. "You have nothing to fear from me. Are we doing business or not?"

Vincent stared at my face for a moment before smiling and nodding patting one of the young men on the shoulder. Both men took the hint and moved from table. Vincent then raised his hand to the chair across from him.

"Please sit." he said. I nodded and moved to pull the chair out in front of me. "You got to forgive me, you sounded so different than I had pictured." I gave a gentle hum.

"What you thought I was white?" I pressed lightly, but with respect. He continued to smile, but it was still intimidating because that smile could mean anything. He cleared his throat.

"No offense, but you don't hear a lot of… African Americans who speak white." he said and I grinned some.

"You should expand your social group, Mr. Ragni. You may be surprised at what you can learn." I said and his smile remained.

"Maybe… so since you are here in the flesh, I am assuming you have good news about the weapons I asked for." he said and I nodded once more reaching into my coat pocket and pulling out my manila folder.

"Your request has been approved the items you selected. I just came to get a signature from you and the items will be delivered immediately." I replied and he nodded.

"Good." he said and I nodded and opened the folder pulling out the documents.

"I have also been informed by my employer that you have a contract with us for some of these items. This contract is set to expire in two months. Would you like to renew?" I asked. If he didn't want to renew then we would do no more business. Only buyers with contracts could get things from my employer.

Vincent's POV

I couldn't lie, I was not expecting such a vixen to walk into my bar with such confidence. Her skin color alone attracted the attention of everyone here. But she wasn't dark like the other blacks I see walk in here. No her skin is warm and soft milk chocolate. Her lips soft and plump, her curly hair down and loose. She didn't look like no business woman to me and that gave me a reason to distrust her. But here she sits, telling me all I need to know.

She is quite the looker. When I was young, I grew up in the same neighborhood as some of the moolies. Some of them were cool, taught me a lot. I used to ride the bus with two boys, brothers, who I always talked to. My father would have killed me if he knew I hung out with them. But their ma was great, she baked and cooked all the time and treated me like one of her own. Even growing up, I noticed some of their girls. Some of them beautiful, others not so beautiful. But in my family, having a relationship with one was a big no no.

Yara's POV

Mr. Pagni nodded slowly.

"Yeah, sure I wouldn't remind renewing. Are my rates still the same?" he asked and I nodded, my smile remaining.

"Yes sir." I replied sliding the paper across the table to him. He glanced the stack of papers over.

"Of course, I'll need a few days to look over this with my lawyers to make sure everything is on the up and up." he said. I nodded again.

"Of course. I shall await your call?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. I assume you won't be too far?" he asked and I nodded.

"I will be in New York." I answered standing up and he did the same. He extended his hand to me. I reached out and shook it. His hands were calloused from squeezing his gun too much.

"Wonderful, I'll call you very soon." he said. I could hear the intent in his tone, he was planning something, but I didn't know what. Had I offended him in some way? I nodded.

"I look forward to it." I replied. My biggest mistake in my career is getting too close with any buyers of my employers. But who would have thought Vincent Ragni would take me on a dangerous adventure. I headed out to my car, and got in. I picked up my phone noticing a few texts I had received.

Tasha:

Let me know when you're headed over.

Me:

I'm headed over now.

Tommy:

Heard you was coming to town. When we chilling?

Me:

Headed over to Jame's right now. We can hang later.

Kanan:

Will be at your place at 8. I figured our reunion can be a little more private.

Me:

Fine.


	2. Chapter 2

2

My brother led a dangerous life and he wanted to shield me from it. But my life is just as dangerous, just as bad. He may be a family man with a dysfunctional, ruined family, but he is the bad guy and truth be told, so am I. I noticed four cars back that one of Vincent's men were following in the same lane as me. In my profession you have to be observant of your surroundings. Why would they be following me?

I parked in the visitor's parking of his building and got out. The cool air was even cooler now that the wind was blowing. I looked around for the Italian's and couldn't see them anymore, but I still suspected they were there. What was Vincent trying to do?

I hurried inside and up the front desk. Once they checked with whoever was home, I moved over to the elevator and went up. I pressed the back of my head against the elevator wall. I wanted to feel sadness for the death of Raina, my beautiful niece. And to some extent I do. But when you play gangster, your loved ones are not excused from the consequences of your life. The machine stopped, the doors opened, and I walked into the lavished home of my brother. Tasha was sitting on her black leather couch, just getting up as I entered. She was in a tight blue dress and heals. Her face was wet and I could feel the pain radiating off her.

"Yara!" she cried as we embraced each other immediately.

"Tasha… I'm so sorry. So very sorry." I said, my voice trembling with forced pain. Tasha had her faults, but so did my brother, so I did not hold any bitterness towards her. I pulled back and looked her over.

"Where is Tariq? James?" I asked looking around. She sighed.

"Tariq is in his room. He won't tell me anything and Ghost is doing what Ghost does." she said. She sounded withdrawn as she spoke. I knew James was having an affair with Angela Valdez, his high school sweet heart. I could have seen that a mile away. James loved Tasha, but he was in love with Angela. Smart woman, a federal prosecutor.

"You two not fixed?" I asked and she shook her head running her perfectly manicured nails over her forehead.

"I don't think we will ever be fixed. He did tell me to let him know when you got here." she said. I nodded looking in the direction of the hallway.

"Mind if I go see my nephew?" I asked and she nodded pulling out her phone.

"Yes of course. I'll just go text Ghost." she said. I gave her shoulder a gentle pat before turning and moving toward the hall. As I did this, I passed Raina's room. The door was closed but I figured nothing was moved or changed. That room would be frozen in time for a while. I moved over to Tariq's door and knocked a few times. I got no reply so I slowly opened the door. There he was, lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

He seemed so lost, his face dull and unreadable.

"Hey." I replied quietly and his eyes slowly looked my way as I entered fully.

"Hey." he said sitting up and moving to immediately hug me. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my hand above his head.

"I'm sorry." I chanted to him as I heard him crying into my chest.

He wouldn't say much to me and that was okay. I wouldn't pry unless he wanted me to. We just talked about mindless things. I moved over to his window glancing out it to see the Italian car parked in the visitors parking as well outside the hotel. I frowned some and reached into my pocket and pulling out my phone.

"I'm sure the police pried enough into your life today. I only live thirty minutes away, if you need anything or just want to get away from the world and clear your head, you have my number." I said as I texted an associate of mine. He was a hitman and driver for me who escorted me to certain spots in town when I didn't feel safe. His name is Clay Richards. He's deadly, ruthless to all. I wanted him to come get me and drive me home while I figured out what Vincent was doing.

"Thanks auntie." he said lowly and I nodded moving up to him and taking his face in my hands and he looked up at me.

"You are not alone." I said and he nodded.

"I know." he said and I smiled and caressed his cheeks kissing his forehead and leaving him to his thoughts. Just as I closed his door, I could hear Tommy's loud voice in the living room. I moved back out there and saw him talking to Tasha. He looked at me and gave a weak smile.

"Yara, hey. How you living girl?" he asked as we embraced each other.

"Just living my best life. You staying out of trouble?" I asked and he gave a low chuckle.

"What can I say, trouble is in love with me." he said moving away from me, his smile still on his face. I smiled at my other big brother before looking at Tasha.

"Have you heard from James?" I asked and she sighed and shook her head.

"Probably handling business… looking for Raina's killer." she explained and I nodded.

"I understand." I replied. My phone vibrated and I looked at it to see it was Clay.

Clay:

I'm here.

That was quick. He must have been in the neighborhood already. I looked at my family.

"I have to head home." I said. Tommy frowned.

"Already you just got here. You ain't sticking around for funeral plans?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I wish I could, but there are some deadlines I have to meet with my job." I said. Tommy scoffed.

"Real estate must be sooo demanding." he said and I frowned some but let it go. My family didn't know what it was I did and I wanted to keep it that way. If any of them knew, they would definitely want to use my connections to out of town hitters and other distributors for their own gain. And my brother is known for doing things for his own benefit and I refused to be a part of it. He didn't need to know that some of his enemies were my associates.

"If you all need anything call me. You know where I live and it seems you've all forgotten that and my number until now." I said close to coldly before turning toward the elevator.

"Hold the door. I'll walk you out." Tommy said and we entered together. The doors closed and we were silent for a few seconds, before Tommy turned to me.

"So we still playing that real estate angle huh?" he asked and I glanced up at him.

"What I do is no business of yours." I replied.

"Come on Yara, Ghost and I both know you're running with some hard guys. Why hide it?" he said, and I shook my head.

"My life is my life. None of your business or James'." I said.

"That's bullshit." he snapped.

"What do you want from me Tommy?" I asked angrily. He stepped closer to me.

"The truth." He said. I gave him a look.

"You and my brother are not entitled to me or my life. So I will only say this once: mind your own business." I demanded. The doors opened and I immediately stepped off. Tommy didn't follow me out. I left the building to see Clay standing there beside a black Cadillac. He was a white man with nicely combed black hair and brown rimmed glasses. He looked like an accountant, but if you were smart, you'd belief that was the disguise of a serial killer. He lifted his head at me as he saw me. I approached the car and he opened the backseat door.

"Mr. Richards." I replied with respect and he nodded.

"Ms. St. Patrick." he replied lowly and I got in. He closed the door behind himself and began to drive.

"I thank you for going out of your way to escort me home." I said. There was silence for ten seconds.

"Do you believe the Italians are setting a hit out on you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so. There was no hostility in today's meeting." I replied.

"Could it be related to your brother?" he asked. I sighed gently.

"I don't think so." I replied.

"Whispers on the street have confirmed racial tensions have grown between the African American and Italian American gangs." he informed. I could have definitely used that information earlier.

"Then he will not get his weapons. I am New York's ambassador. If something happens to me, then no one would get their supplies at least not until the can replace me." I replied.

"Do you need me to take care of them?" he asked calmly. I shook my head. I have the authority to order out hits on customers if they prove a threat to the company.

"No. If you could be my driver until I get this contract signed, I would greatly appreciate it." I replied. He nodded.

"My rates have gone up by ten percent." he informed. I nodded.

"Done." I responded. My place was a lot simpler than James. Since I didn't have a family, I didn't really need to spend on anyone but myself. It was still in a luxury building, no balcony. Once parked, Clay opened my door for me. I got out and looked at him. "I will wire you your payment for today. If I hear any news on a meet up with the Italians, I will message you." He nodded.

"You'll probably need someone to get your car from St. Patrick's." he said. I nodded.

"I'll wire you double." I said handing him my car key off my small ring of keys. He nodded.

"It will be in your garage by the morning. I will send confirmation and where your key is hidden." he said and I smiled and we shook hands before separating. I headed inside and took the elevator up. Once I was in front of my door, I went inside and stripped. I took a shower and just stood there taking in the warmth of the water. Once that was done, I sat on my bed and wired the money to Clay and contacted my supervisor letting him know that the Italians would give a renewal answer in an unknown amount of time.

They had two months. I got a call from James and I answered it.

"Hey. Tasha said you came over. I at least thought you'd wait for me to get there to see you before bailing." he said.

"I had other matters to attend to. I'm always here if you need anything. But I wasn't about to sit in your home wallowing. I assume you've found the man responsible for this." I stated.

"I'm working on it." he said and I nodded.

"Good. Let me know if you need any help." I replied.

"And what can a real estate agent do?" he asked and I smirked.

"I can do quite a lot of damage. I gotta go." I replied and hung up. I spent the day channel surfing and typing up some documents for work. Time was passing and I hadn't even realized it until there was a knock on the door. It was firm and hard. I blinked wondering who that could be. I slowly stood up and placed my laptop on the floor and slid it under my bed. I moved over to my closet and pulled out my robe. I then moved over to the door and opened it. I tensed when I saw Kanan slowly turn to look down at me.

"Hey there little trouble maker." he said. I tensed some forgetting completely that he was coming here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly. I had recently found out that my brother and Tommy had framed Kanan and had him thrown in prison. He was their mentor and greed got the best of my brothers. That was one reason I wasn't very talkative with my family. They would do anything to get on top or stay on top, and if they knew about I did, they would use that to stay on top. But I knew Kanan and he was dangerous then but even more lethal now that he knew what my brother had done. But was also partnered with James and Tommy now which couldn't be a good thing.

"Ain't you gonna invite me in?" he asked.

"And why would I do that?" I asked. He smirked leaning forward some.

"You don't want your secret job to get out to the fam would you?" he asked. I sneered lightly before opening the door wider and letting him enter.

Vincent's POV

Bamonte's was full tonight, while me and a few members of the family talked business in the back. My lawyer, Dino, was reading over the contract that long-legged business woman left to make sure she wasn't trying to pull anything. A part of me thinks she could be, but she was a business woman. I had spoken to her before numerous times, but the first meeting had definitely left an impression on me. I even had some of my guys follow her. I wanted to know her daily schedule, where she lived, everything.

While each member gave reports of our drugs and weapons, I was thinking of ways to lure the girl back to me. She wasn't some broad I could flirt with. She had a soft voice, a calm demeanor even though I sort of offended her with thinking she was white this entire time. I had been using her company for a long time, I know I was a top customer with her. Maybe she was willing to do anything to keep my employment to impress her bosses.

"Vincent… Vincent are you listening?" Sammy asked and my eyes moved over to him.

"Yeah yeah I'm here. What?" I asked. Dino cleared his throat and slid the paper work back to me.

"It's all good. Still the same rates for the weapons." he said handing me a pen. I took it and nodded looking at the a papers.

"Good. How long do I have to renew?" I asked curiously.

"The policy says two months." he said. I nodded smirking in my head. I wonder how far she's willing to go to get me to sign? This was exactly what I needed to get close to her. But I can't let all of my family know my secret plans to act on my lustful intentions. I'll make it work.

"Good. Then I'll sign it later. On to other matters." I said and that was the end of that discussion.


	3. Chapter 3

3

His thrusts were quick and powerful as his size filled me up completely. I groaned out feeling my walls stretch immediately to accommodate him. His hands had firm grips on my hips as our bodies connected.

"Yeah back up on it." he says lowly and I do as I'm told. He's deeper inside with each thrust. Kanan isn't a bad lover, he is dangerous in every shape and form possible, but I didn't choose him as a lover. All of this was just another thing he could take from my brother. It was just sex, nothing deep. He could kill me after this, but he could have killed me the other times too. Maybe he didn't see me as a threat, but that didn't mean anything to me either. I cried out some as the tip of his dick was brushing against my gspot. He felt amazing. Maybe that's why he hasn't killed me yet, but he knows I enjoy him. His hands slide up my hips and over my back before grabbing my shoulders and pulling me up on my knees against his chest.

He knows my favorite position. I'm panting like a ragged bitch in heat. He's pure muscle and he reminds me he's in control by holding me in place. My eyes flutter close as I drink in the pleasure he gives me.

"This gon' be the time? The time I put a baby inside you and take everything from Ghost?" he asked roughly. He has a son, Shawn, but he's long gone. Dead. I knew Kanan did it even if he never said. I feel him thrusting harder against me before hearing him growl out as his orgasm hits him. Our hips begin to slow against each other before he lets me go and I move to lie on my stomach on the bed. He's right behind me as he lies on top of me for a second and rolls off. I remained on my side, my hands folded together as I waited for him to do his thing, which was usually moving off the bed, getting dressed and leaving.

"You cum?" he asked. I closed my eyes at his question before shaking my head. "Well we can't have that can we?"

"It's fine." I said only to have his right knee press between my legs parting them. His left hand pulls me against his chest while his right hand slithers down between our bodies and over my swollen vaginal lips.

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you go unsatisfied?" he asked. "Don't need you looking for it from some other nigga." He fingers rub against my clit slowly at first before violently fast. He knows how to apply the right kind of pressure to make my stomach churn.

"And why would you care," I whimpered out, "about my feelings?"

"Ay I got you." he says in my ear as he bites down on it. I closed my eyes trying to focus on anything else, but after the sex, my body is stuck on pleasure. My walls are tingling and it's going up into my stomach and I groan lowly feeling the pleasure intensify. He moves only his middle fingers against my clit, the tip of his finger drives me insane. He knows my spots. He's had years to study. My body shakes violently and I moan hard. My legs shake and I feel my juices pour out onto his hand. I finally reach down and grab his hand to stop him since my body is still shaking. He stops and I pant lightly now.

"So now we both good." he said moving to get off the bed. I only glanced back at him and watched as he began to slide his briefs back on.

"Why do you keep coming here?" I asked. He glanced back at me as he began to pull his large jeans on. I ignored the scars and bullet wounds that would make shy, curious girls weak in the knees because a man with such a dark past chose them as a mate.

"Because I know you hate it." he said moving to pull his grey wife beater on and his collared shirt. "So you doing business with the eye-talians now?" I didn't respond. It was none of his business anyways.

"My employers are doing business with them." I replied. He only nodded.

"What do you know about them?" he asked. Not much.

"Only what I am supposed to know." I replied. My phone vibrated on the nightstand beside my bed. I leaned over to get it, but Kanan was closest so he grabbed it.

"Who's Clay?" he asked.

"My driver." I answered casually. He gave a Cheshire grin and looked at me.

"Oh fancy. Like driving Miss Daisey." he said. "Your car's in the garage. Key's hidden in "your favorite tire"." I smiled now happy Clay didn't give away its location. Kanan has never asked me about my job and I wouldn't past him to go to the garage and steal my car for information.

I replied with a simple thank you and watched him move to the door, fully dressed.

"I'll see you soon?" he said and I just sneered some.

"Yeah." I merely replied and he glanced at me with a smirk.

"Don't look so glum. Next time I'll let you be on top." he said before walking out the door. Once that was done, I hurried and got out of bed. I moved to grab my robe and slid on some silk panties and tightened the robe around my body. I slid on my house shoes and moved swiftly from the room. I locked the door and headed down to the garage. I took the elevator because I was not planning to sweat just to get to my garage. Once the doors to the garage floor opened, I moved down the rows of numerous black and silver and white cars. I found my car in its usual spot and moved to the back right tire and saw my key hidden there. I smiled and leaned over to pick it up.

"Ms. St. Patrick." A familiar tone called and I immediately stood up and turned to see none other than Vincent Ragni himself approaching me like a predator. I was immediately alert as I made sure my robe was closed.

"Mr. Ragni… to what do I owe the pleasure of this unannounced visit?" I asked, my tone laced with edge. He was in all black, sketchy and looked like he didn't want to be identified by cameras. I took a step back toward the passenger side of the car. His polite, but vicious smile was on his face still.

"Please, call me Vincent. And you have nothing to be afraid of." he said.

"I'm not afraid. I am cautious." I replied. He gave a quick chuckle.

"And what do you have to be cautious about? I wonder, I wonder." he said stopping beside my back light.

"What are you doing here?" I asked lowly.

"I just came to talk." he said. Speak, I wanted to say, but I had to be careful. He was not one to fuck with, that much I knew.

"What would you like to discuss, Vincent?" I asked professionally. He arched a brow.

"You wanna talk down here? Your apartment isn't suitable?" he questioned and I cleared my throat some.

"My apartment just became unsuitable for guests." I commented, holding my robe tighter together. He was quiet for a moment looking me over some. His eyes looked dark and interested, but a slight frown played on his face.

"Have a friend over?" he asked coolly, but there was a bit of bite in his tone. Like it was his business.

"I was meeting a friend, then when they left, I showered and now I am down here had a friend return my car. I would say I am surprised to see you here, but since you had one of your family members follow me, I assumed this is not a business call." I replied. He kept his calm smile on his face as he nodded.

"You're right. This is more of a social call." he said and I didn't trust his words. I looked around the garage wondering if his men were somewhere near. What was his reason for this, for being here, was he truly wanting to kill me? "Don't worry. It's just me here."

"Why would you come here alone… unless you didn't feel threatened by me." I said and he nodded.

"You're smart and you're right. I had no need to bring my boys here with me." he explained. Does his boys even know he's here?

"So what is it I can do for you?" I asked watching as he took more even steps toward me and now he was standing right in front of me.

"I came to ask you to dinner." he said. My eyes sharpened on him a little.

"Dinner?" I asked and he nodded once.

"Dinner. My treat. I felt I was rude to you earlier today and just felt I should get to know the woman who was handling my weapons. Believe it or not, you're a very important person to me and my family." he said, and I winced at this. What was he trying to do? Surely, he knew my business was with anyone who needed weapons and that could include an enemy of his. It's all in his contract that we do not discuss another customers business let that customer asking be terminated from his or her contract. He knew this. "Plus I figured we could finish our deal on my contract and renew everything. I mean I am sure your employer doesn't want to lose my business."

There it is. He wants something and he's willing to throw my job in the mix to get it. He knows he is one of the top buyers in New York and my supervisor has repeatedly told me this. But what could he want, more guns? Something powerful? The guns we were giving him was more than enough to secure his family name and business. I inhaled lightly.

"I would be happy to meet you for dinner. But why come here? You could have called." I said with respect and he nodded and began to back away some with a smile.

"But then I wouldn't have been able to see you in that beautiful robe." he said and I just looked him over not expecting such an answer. He began to turn, just enough to hide the fact he started to bite his bottom lip. "I'll text you tomorrow with the details. Goodnight Yara.

"Of course. Goodnight Vincent." I replied watching him get into the back of a black escalade. Its lights shined on and the car drove out of its parking spot. The windows were tinted, but I had a strong feeling he was watching me as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

4

 _I have a firm grip on her hips as I thrust hard against her. She whimpers and moans out shyly. She acts like she doesn't like it but I know she does. Her hips move back against me. God she feels so fucking good around my cock. Hers walls are tight and hot. She cries out as I hit that sweet spot inside her._

 _"Ah Mr. Ragni, please someone may hear us!" she moans._

 _"Good I want them to hear." I growl in her ear as I keep pounding away at her tight heat. I never felt something so good before and I fucked a lot of broads. "Ahh you gonna make me cum!"_

Before I can even finish that beautiful dream, my eyes snap open. Fuck! I feel a cold patch over my crotch and I lift my blankets to see cum everywhere.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ." I muttered lowly as I sat up. What's gotten into me? I ain't have a wet dream since I was a kid. I ran my fingers through my hair realizing that I had a craving, a craving for that classy woman. I wanted her bad. It ain't bad to have cravings. People have them all the time. I had to have her. Just one time, then we can get back to being professional. I checked my phone for the time. Eleven. I dialed her number and placed it to my ear. Hopefully she was awake. It's a week day she should be awake. The phone picks up.

"Mr. Ragni, good morning." she replies soothingly. My eyes close slowly at the sound of her voice. She's awake, probably already starting her day. But the formalities would have to stop.

"Ms. St. Patrick. I hope I am not disturbing you." I said with some firmness in my tone. I knew she would catch on about our names from yesterday.

"Not at all Mr.- Vincent. What can I do for you?" she asked. Her voice is smooth like silk.

"I figured we could talk about dinner plans for tonight." I said.

"Tonight?" she asks, her tone telling me it was unexpected.

"Is tonight gonna be a problem?" I asked moving from my bed and over to my bathroom to clean up my mess.

"Tonight, is perfect." she answers without missing a beat. I nodded taking a towel off the rack over my toilet and began to wipe my crotch. That is what I liked to hear.

"My restaurant, seven pm, I'll have a car come and pick you up." I replied.

"You sure you want to mix business and pleasure?" she asked. God her voice was so innocent. I arched a brow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I meant that we do business there, are you sure you want to have a social night there as well?" she asked. I inhaled silently thinking about it. Now that I thought about it, she was right. Even though my boys would never question my dating preferences, I didn't need any elders busting my balls about this broad. I smiled smoothly.

"You're right. So how about you surprise me tonight. I'll come and pick you up and I'll take you anywhere you want. How's that sound?" I asked. I was used to calling the shots, but this girl's classy she wouldn't pick some loud, music banging club to go to. And I wanted her to know that I wasn't just some hot shot who called the shots. My family has been very happy with her business and I wanted to make sure she knew that.

"Alright then, Vincent. I have just the place." she said. Now I was curious as I moved back into my room and just tossed my blankets to the floor. My maid, Blanca was just entering. I snapped my fingers at her and pointed to my sheets. She nodded and began to tend to them

"Great, what is it?" I asked.

"It's a surprise like you wanted. Now should I assume we will be renewing our contract tonight or at another time?" she asked. It was my intent, but I didn't want to talk business. I wanted to get to know her. I wondered if she was seeing anyone? My body tensed as I sat down in thought of this. What if she had a boyfriend? And if so how would I get rid of him? "Vincent are you there?"

"Yes. I'm here. I have already signed the documents, but like I said last night this is a social meeting. I'll have my contract sent to you by one of my guys later on." I explained.

"You're very indecisive, Vincent." she purrs, and I bit my lip feeling a shiver go down my body. God what's this woman doing to me?

"Yeah why do you say that?" I asked coolly.

"You lure me into a date by implying that we would talk business. If you wanted to ask me out all you had to do was ask." she said. I feel my cheeks redden and I clear my throat.

"You're a very bold woman for agreeing to dinner. I'll see you tonight." I told.

"Until tonight." she said, and I hung up. I exhaled and sat my phone down on the bed. It was decided, tonight, I was going to fuck that girl and make sure she knew she was going to be seeing more and more of me. I wanted her to be mine, my gemma nera.

Yara's pov

I hung up the phone and sat it back in my purse as I drove down the street. Truth began to come into view, and I sighed as I knew my brother would be there. I parked across the street and got out. I looked up at the sky to see how gray the clouds were. Rain. Luckily it would not ruin my so-called date tonight. I was not expecting Vincent to call so quickly. If anything, I expected him to bail or not even call. He's a mob boss, what reason did he really have to bother me this much. As I exited the car, I moved up to the door where a large bouncer stopped me.

"Sorry ma'am we aren't open yet." he said.

"My name is Yara St. Patrick. James is my brother is he here?" I asked. He pulled some black chip reader looking device and went through it. He then looked at me and nodded stepping out of the way and holding the door open.

"Right this way, Ms. St. Patrick." he said. I gave him my thanks and moved down the silver halls. This place was so different when closed and not filled with people high on drugs or drunk on alcohol. I heard distant music coming from the large dance room. I turned a corner and entered said room. The place was empty, but the music had a nice beat. I walked to the middle of the floor slowly. I never once came here to celebrate, not when I started my job or grew in the ranks. My brother and his family didn't invite me to things, but I think it was because my brother and I grew apart over the years which was strange because he and I were so close growing up. Even when he got in the drug game. I think it was because of Kanan. Everything was because of Kanan. I went to college and got a job and never told my brother what it was I did. Secrets are what poisoned our family. And the old secrets are what killed his daughter.

That was fine, because I didn't have a thing to say to him anyways. The music died down and I knew why. Slowly I turned and looked to the second floor to see my big brother staring down at me with all the so-called fame and glory he had built for himself. His eyes were different, unreadable I felt, even with the smile he played on his lips. He moved over to the stair case on my right and began to walk down it.

"Baby sister, long time no see." he said. We've both lived in the same city practically all our lives. Why does it feel like I had just gotten back from a year long business trip from the other side of the world? The longing feeling was definitely there. Everything felt so new. I gave a kind smile as I met him at the bottom of the stairs. He's in a nice suit, but it wrinkly as if he hadn't changed.

"James." I replied holding my hands out and embraced him. We both just stood there holding each other for a long moment. "I'm so sorry." I pulled back holding his face in my hands and he just looked at me, now tired.

"Thank you for coming." he said and I nodded. We left to get lunch at an old sandwich shop across the street. We used to eat there a lot as children. We sat in a booth in the back.

"You know I think about the things we have done in our past." I said. You think that once it's over, settled, it can't hurt you or your loved ones." James scoffed some.

"You've never done anything wrong. Whatchu talkin' bout?" he asked. I have ordered hits, and have had enemies eliminated. Not as much as what he has done, but my hands are not really clean. James nodded. "You into some deep shit too, I see."

I shook my head.

"No big brother I have my business handled. I never lose control of my work. But you have." I replied, and he sighed some.

"Everything is falling apart." he said lowly. I sipped my lemonade and tilted my head.

"Tell me what's going on." I said. He looked at me with a wince.

"Oh now you want to act like you care. What I'm supposed to let you into my life when you can't even tell me what's going on with yours?" he said, and I just inhaled some and stared at him for a moment.

"I always cared James. Even if we both lost interest in each other growing up. You couldn't handle what I do now and that shouldn't be important. You see that's one of the many consequences of having the life you have. You feel like everyone's out to get you, you feel you can't even trust your family and from what I can see, your family has drastically changed."

"At least I have a family."

"And they're being picked off." I snapped back. Both our bodies were tense, our glares the exact same. James eyes weakened, and he leaned back.

"Everything is just so fucked up." he said, and I nodded slowly. I placed the back of my palms on the table, open to him and he slowly took it.

"I am so sorry that this has happened to you. If you or your family need anything, I want you to know you can call me. You know where I stay. If family is stressing you, I have my guest rooms. If Tariq needs to spend the night to clear his head, he is more than welcome." I explained. His hands were warm in my palm and I closed my fingers around them. He shook his head, eyes soft as they looked up at me.

"Why have we drifted apart?" he whispered. I stared at him for a moment before shaking my head slowly thinking about it.

"Because we are both in the game and we owe it to ourselves to stay alive."


	5. Chapter 5

5

James sighed as he looked me over.

"We live in the same city, you're only twenty minutes away and it's been years since I've seen you. Can I at least ask what you've been up to? How's the real estate business?" he asked. I nodded gently.

"Business is a boomin'." I replied before clearing my throat. "I have been dedicated to my work. That's why I don't date or have children." He squinted as he looked confused.

"Yeah but you loved kids. That's all you'd talk about when you were a kid. Tommy and I had to be fuck boys up who tried hollering at you." he explained and I chuckled remembering the younger days all too well.

"Yes, but the things we want as kids are not always bound to happen as we become adults." I replied. My phone began to vibrate and I looked to see it was one of my buyers. I looked at James sympathetically and stood up.

"A client wanting a house?" he assumed and I nodded.

"Yes. I must go. Call if you need anything." I said walking around him.

"You know it's strange you're offering all this help, but it doesn't seem like you ever need my help." he said and I nodded as I glanced at him from over my shoulder.

"It's because I got my shit together. Get yours together big brother." I replied and left the shop. Most of the day was simply me checking in with buyers or checking in with my bosses. Everything was as it should be, except they wanted to know when to expect Mr. Ragni's paper work for processing.

"He plans to give it to me in the next few days, signed and all. Yes sir. Good bye." I replied and hung up. I decided to go shopping for tonight's little outing with Vincent. I was going to take him to a nice little hole in the wall jazz place where beautiful music was played and poetry readings took place. All was welcome. Good vibes were preferred. But first I needed to get coffee at my favorite java spot. As I began paying for my drink, someone approached me out of the corner of my eye.

"Yara?" her smooth voice replied and I looked up to see none other than Angela Valdez approaching me with a beautiful smile. I looked her over some as I paid for my drink smiling politely.

"Angela Valdez, I hardly recognized you without my brother on top of you." I said and she immediately stiffened. I said what I said and I didn't care that it was offensive.

"Wow." she said and I just moved off to the side and waited for my drink.

"Never thought I would see you again. But here you are." I replied.

"I work and live here." she defended and I shrugged.

"And you sleep with a married man." I replied and she bit her lip and nodded.

"Look it's complicated." She said and I shook my head.

"No it's not. You choose to love a married man, you choose to sleep with a married man, and now a couple's marriage is ruined, doesn't matter if they had issues before you came along." I replied as my name was called for my coffee. I grabbed my drink and looked at her. "I would say have a nice day, but I don't really care if you have a nice day or not." I walked around her not even bothering to turn to see what face she was making. I didn't care. All thoughts of her faded once I left the shop and I went on with my day. Since it's usually cold at night, I decided to buy something that I could cover up.

I found a blue one shoulder asymmetrical hem dress. It flowed beautifully around my body. I had the perfect spiral earrings with diamonds to wear with this. I could see all the jewelry I had and the shoes. I matched them perfectly in my head and smiled as I moved to buy the dress. As I left the store, my phone rang again. It wasn't a number I recognized, but I was used to that.

"This is Yara St. Patrick, how may I help you?" I asked.

"Yara St. Patrick. My name is Jason Micic. Do you know who I am?" he asked. On instinct I looked around the area as I walked back to my car.

"You are affiliated with the Serbians. How is it I may be of service?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking, I'd like to be a member of your organization. You help me I help you. The works." he said. I got in my car and locked it.

"Alright. Would you like to set a date for a meeting?" I asked.

"Two days, my guys will come get you." he said. I stiffened some.

"You know where I live?" I asked.

"I know everything about you Ms. St. Patrick. Two days. We'll be meeting around eleven pm." he replied before the line went dead. I sighed with annoyance.

"Getting real tired of gangsters knowing where I lived." I replied before texting Clay. I would not be going into this meeting alone and I trusted Clay with my life. I sent him the information and waited for a response.

"I will be there." Was his only reply. I started my car and drove back to my place. I showered and it never felt so relaxing to just stand here. I took even breaths wondering how this little date with Vincent would go. What exactly was he wanting from me? Maybe he just wanted a quick fuck to say he fucked me. I wouldn't be too upset over that. He's an attractive man, I wouldn't mind a hit it and quit it moment with him. As I lotioned my body and sprayed a dab of perfume on, I slid on my dress and fixed my hair. I added a little make up too. It wasn't really my thing, but in this business, if I wanted to make deals and sales, men needed to think I was a pretty face.

As I waited for Vincent to show, I emailed one of my managers letting him know about the new buyer, Jason. In five minutes, he replied.

 _Mr. Micic's business would be considered a very good asset to the company. Attached is the price list for our weapons that we sell. Give him anything he offers along with a membership contract. He will not pay the application fee. Do what is necessary to acquire his membership. You will be reimbursed for any inconveniences._

I rolled my eyes at the last sentence. This meant if he wanted any type of favors whether it's money or sex, I'd get paid extra in my commission for getting his business. I responded with a simple "understood". There was a firm knock on the door and I got up from my sofa and placed my phone in my clutch purse. I slid my black coat on and moved to the door and opened it. I expected it to be Vincent's men who would escort me to the car where Vincent was, but I was stunned to see it was Vincent himself standing there. His eyes widened as he looked me over. He was in a nice black shirt with jeans and a black leather jacket. No surprise there.

"Wow. I mean really wow. Ms. St. Patrick, you look ravishing." he said and I arched a brow as I smiled.

"Interesting choice of words. Thank you. You look very nice yourself." I replied and stepped out, locking my door and looking at him. He was just looking me up and down and all over.

"Yara, you look beautiful." he said and I smiled gently at him and nodded.

"Thank you. Shall we go?" I asked and he raised his arm to me nodding.

"We shall." he said and I wrapped my arm around him and moved down the hall. "So I'm guessing we're not going to a club or something then?" I chuckled.

"No. Is that what you thought I'd want to go?" I asked and he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "You seriously need more black friends." Now he laughed.

"Well who knows. Maybe if tonight goes well, you and I can be friends." he said as we stopped at the elevator. He pushed the down button and we waited. I wasn't sure how to answer. I never made friends with my clients.

"Some people would think that being friends would not be a good idea due to favoritism floating about in my line of business." I said and he shook his head, looking at me with a professional stare.

"Hey I would never expect any handouts or reach arounds. I've paid your company the money it asks for my weapons and that's it." he said and I nodded as the golden doors open.

"Glad to see you know how to keep business and social life separate then." I replied as we stepped in. My mind told me to remove my arm from him as we entered the elevator. We were standing close to each other now so I didn't want either of us to be uncomfortable.

"So, can we be friends?" he asked and I looked up at him to see him just staring at me and I felt I was in no position to say no. I nodded and smiled.

"Sure, Vincent we can be friends." I replied and he smiled and looked ahead.

"Good." he said and we watched the red numbers over the door decrease. "You smell nice." I looked up at him and smiled politely.

"Thank you, so do you." I replied. He smelled like an alpha, like a man who was in charge. I wondered if he's ever personally killed someone. As I kept my eyes on the numbers, I noticed Vincent was looking down at me and so I glanced up at him and we locked eyes, immediately. I saw _that_ look and I knew _that_ look. It was the same look in Kanan's eyes. The eyes of want. Oh my god, Vincent Ragni of the Italian Mob wants to fuck me.


	6. Chapter 6

6

We exited the complex, the door man nodded as we did so. A shiny black car was waiting in the front for us. Vincent smiled and opened the door for me, and I smiled my thanks and got in. I took note of the two men in black suits glancing back at me. As Vincent sat beside me, he looked at me with inquisitiveness.

"Ok Ms. St. Patrick, where to?" he asked. I smiled from him to his men.

"It's called Jazz and Envy." I replied before looking back at Vincent to see he looked impressed.

"Jazz and Envy, huh? Very good place. Really good music." he pointed out. The car began to move, and I smiled and sat back against the seat.

"Yes, well I have good taste in many things." I replied and already my mind was drawing blanks as he gave me a professional smile.

"I am starting to see that." he said before looking me over. I nodded.

"Have you ever been there?" I asked trying to keep a civil and simple conversation as to take my attention away from the light stare he was sending me. He shook his head as he looked forward.

"No I haven't. I uh, don't get out much as I should." he said and I nodded. No I guess a mob boss wouldn't go to too many places that he was unfamiliar with.

"Well I think you will enjoy it." I replied settling into my seat some.

"Of that I have no doubt. So if I may be so bold to ask that we both follow one rule tonight?" he asked. I looked at him curiously and nodded.

"Sure Mr.-" I closed my eyes as I paused in my words and then looked at him again. "Okay, Vincent, what is your rule?"

"Tonight we don't talk about work." he said with a cool smile and I bit the side of my lip.

"Isn't our entire life connected to your work though?" I asked and he gave me a look of mild disappointment.

"Well come on, I got interests. I got hobbies." he defended and I nodded chuckling some at his tone.

"Alright then. We will not discuss work at all." I replied. As long as he gave me the paper work soon then things would be fine. We pulled up the Jazzy and Envy club and went inside. The place was dim with blue and red lights on the ceiling. There was a large dance floor in front of a stage where a woman was singing Kiss of Life by Sade. Many people were at nice tables with black table cloths and wine glasses. Some couples danced on the dance floor. One of the waitresses I was familiar with approached us with a smile.

"Ms. St. Patrick, it's so lovely to see you again. Your usual table is free if that suits you." she offered and I smiled and nodded.

"That would lovely, Kya." I replied and she smiled and motioned for us to follow. Vincent leaned in to me.

"Wow the staff knows you huh? You come here with all your dates?" he teased, but I could sense the hint of seriousness. I've learned to pick up on hidden meanings and intentions when it came to dealing with dangerous men. I smiled gently and shook my head.

"This is actually a place I like to come to alone. It's my escape from the world, I've never been here with anyone friend or otherwise." I replied. He looked at me with a gentle gaze before bowing his head some.

"Well I am honored to be the first you bring. I will not disappoint you." he said. We sat down at my table that was close to the back of the room and had a full view of room. Kya gave us a menu.

"We are playing music from the 50s through the mid 80s. From Eryka Badhu to The Delfonics. Since you won our dance competition last time, the DJ will play a song of your choosing." she said and I grinned.

"I think you know what song I want to hear." I replied as she had already mentioned the Delfonics. She nodded once.

"I shall let the DJ know and will give you a moment and come back to take your drink orders." she replied before stepping away. Vincent looked at me as if amused.

"You dance, huh?" he asked and I nodded.

"One of my many talents when I am off the clock. I participate in many events here, charities to give to the community and to make sure this place stays open for as long as it can." I replied. He nodded slowly leaning in some and tilting his head.

"Wow how did a good woman like you come into this profession?" he asked. I smirked.

"Already breaking your rule Vincent." I replied and he grinned and let his head fall in defeat.

"I'm sorry. I guess I always thought Ambassadors for Red Lake were old white men with nothing better to do. To see a kind-hearted woman here, just doesn't make sense." he said. Kya came back and I order red wine while Vincent ordered Limoncello. My eyes hardened but only a little.

"I am not entirely kind hearted. Maybe when I'm not working I am. But I have to make hard decisions." I replied. He crossed his arms over the table.

"Oh yeah like what?" he asked. I inhaled some unsure of what I should really say. When New York buyers refused to pay up or made threats to the company to expose us somehow, then I had to make them disappear. I had to sign off on punishments and death. I could have Clay kill someone slowly or swiftly for my amusement if I wanted to make a statement. I'm not allowed to have a family that could potentially be a threat to the company which was a major reason why James and Tommy couldn't know about what I did. Kanan knowing was dangerous enough. He saw me leaving a meeting with a gang that was at war with James and I guess after doing some digging he found out what I did. I had to keep him quiet. Fuck, why couldn't I just pay him? I can't kill him, he wasn't a threat to the company, yet.

"I do what I must to make sure everyone stays in line." I replied Vincent's brows pushed together.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If one of our buyers starts acting up, or doing something that could be a threat to the company, they are my problem and I must punish them." I said. He smirked.

"Ooh I can only imagine what type of punishments you're into." he purred. My eyes popped some not expecting that and he caught my look and leaned back. "Forgive me, that was completely out of line. I don't mean to be disrespectful it's just…" His voice trailed off as if trying to find the right word.

"You're attracted to me." I replied and he paused staring at me intently and I smirked. "And you don't know how to go about telling me you want to fuck me without coming off as a scum bag." His entire body froze, his eyes dilating some at my words. I don't even know why I said that, maybe it was just feeling the confidence in the deep stares that he gave me. I shouldn't even entertain the idea, because it was heavily against the rules to be involved romantically with a buyer. But there was nothing in the rules against just getting together out of lust. I mean Vincent seems like an old fashion Italian gangster. He'll marry a beautiful Italian girl with fluffy big hair and sensual brown eyes with a small figure and won't go against his wishes since he lives the mob life. But the music plays over our heads and we look up and I smile more at the music. La la Means I love you by The Delfonics.

"Excuse me Vincent, this is one of my favorite songs." I replied sliding from my chair watching as a predator like stare comes over his face.

 _Many guys have come to you_

 _With a line that wasn't true_

 _And you passed them by_

 _(Passed them by)_

 _So you're in the center ring_

 _And their lines don't mean a thing_

 _Why don't you let me try_

 _(Let me try)_

My hips swayed with the lyrics, my eyes closing some as I knew all eyes were on me.

"Girl you better show em how it's done!" a black woman yelled dramatically with praise.

 _Now I don't wear a diamond ring_

 _I don't even have a song to sing_

 _All I know is_

 _La la la la la la la la la means_

 _I love you_

 _Oh, baby please now_

 _La la la la la la la la la means_

 _I love you_

I spun by body around facing Vincent pointing at him as I lip synced the words sensually winking at him now. He just watched me in awe as my hips swayed and I pointed at him as the chorus started again. Everyone watched admiring me. Sometimes I liked that, even though if it brought many men to me who wanted to court me. Their eyes fueled my need to dance more and I did. The music was calm and beautiful and took me back to the days of my parents and their parents. Music was beautiful back then and had meaning that was inhaled into your nose and saturated your soul. When the song ended, I bowed, crossing my left leg behind my right. Everyone clapped and I just smiled and moved off the dance floor and back to our table.

"Wow, you are an incredible dancer." he said and I nodded at him.

"Thank you. I wanted to dance when I was in school, but I wasn't motivated enough." I replied.

"Well you would have been a hit." he said and I grinned and I smiled gently sipping my wine. Kya came back and took my order and I got the salmon and broccoli. Vincent ordered steak and mixed vegetables.

"So did you go to college?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah took over the family business out of high school." he said. I tilted my head with soft eyes.

"Is that what you wanted?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Wasn't always about what I wanted. It was about feeding your family and making sure no one walked over you." he said. I nodded. That's the story of most criminals. Survival, not just for you but for your family.

"I see. I am sure you too have to make certain tough decisions." I replied and he nodded.

"I do. It ain't easy." he said and I nodded in agreement before he lifted his head to me. "How'd you get into this business?"

"A friend got me in. She had connections and at first I started out behind a desk. I did what I had to do to get to the top and have the power I have now." I replied. He nodded as if impressed. The food came and we ate in silence for a moment which I didn't mind. It gave us a chance to listen to the music that played and also gave us a chance to stare at each other from time to time.

"I hope your food is making a good impression." I replied. He nodded.

"Oh yes. I am impressed. This place is really nice. Some of this music I used to listen to as a kid. My dad would kill me if he ever found out." he said. I nodded slowly swallowing my food.

"I can imagine your parents are very traditional." I replied. He nodded.

"They were. What about you what's your family like?" he asked. I slowed my chewing before shrugging.

"My parents passed away a long time ago. I have a brother, he's a business who lives here in New York. We aren't super close." I replied. Vincent shook his head.

"That's too bad. All you really have in this life is your family." he replied. True, but if your family fucked up you may kill them.

"Well in my line of work, I don't get to have a family unless I am able to keep secrets from them. They can't ever know about what it is I do." I replied and he nodded once more.

"Well maybe you need to get with a man who is in the game too, so you won't have to hide anything." he suggested. I lifted my eyes some staring at him with sudden realization before grinning some.

"I… never thought about that." I replied and he smiled.

"Well I'm glad I could help you." he said. I lifted my head to him.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No siblings, but I got a godson, Carmine. Good kid." he said. I know about Carmine, and his friend Marco. They are one of four young hitman who work for Vincent.

"Do you not worry for him, working for you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Kid's a straight shooter. Loyal and does what he's told. Family is family. No matter what." he told with confidence. I nodded.

"You're very lucky." I replied lowly putting a piece of salmon in my mouth. He looked me over some for a moment but didn't reply. Once the food was finished, Vincent insisted that he pay. I didn't argue. The drive back was filled with mindless talking of him pointing out different clubs that he had been to that the car was passing. He had quite an interesting story to tell me about each one. His uncle killed someone there, his father fought some rival gang members in that alley.

If there was anything I learned about him, it was that he had pride in his family and their business. As we made it back to the hotel, the lights were dimmed in the lobby as it was now closed and we both stopped in front of the elevator.

"This was a nice night, Vincent. You didn't have to do all this, but I had a lovely night." I replied and he smiled and shrugged.

"Hey what can I say? We do business together and you've treated me good so I wanted to repay the favor." he said and I nodded as the doors slid open and we stepped inside. Once the doors closed with us inside Vincent finally turned to me. "But you are right about one thing." I turned to him now with curious eyes.

"About what?" I asked and he took one step closer to me, enough that it closed the space between us, and we were staring directly at each other. His nice woodsy smelling cologne wafted over me and that definitely made me shiver. It was the smell of a man.

"I do want to fuck you." he said lowly, and I smiled at his words, and it was enough to show him I was giving him permission and he gave a warm smile in return. I was waiting for him to make his move and he did. He placed his hands on my neck gently and leaned in kissing me with such intense passion, I felt I would melt away right there in his hold.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Getting into my apartment was a blur for the both of us, as our bodies never disconnected from one another. Every time, I moved further from him in order to lock my door or to lead him to my bedroom, his grip on my shoulders pulled me right back into his chest. The journey from the front door to my bedroom, was filled with moans, pants and the stripping of each other's close. There was a line of clothes and when I felt the back of my legs hit my bed, I let my body do what it wanted and I fell right back.

Vincent crawled right over me so now and I could feel the firmness of his chest press down onto mine, squishing my breasts against his chest. My arms slid down his arms taking note of the toned arms he had, while his lips devoured mine once more. There was a dominance in the way he kissed me. It was different then kissing Kanan or even Tommy when we would hook up years ago. Kanan just wanted to use me, so he kissed and bit and licked over me like I belonged to him. Tommy was just running on pure energy not really think of what might feel good to me. Let's see what Vincent felt. I could tell he was not wasting any time for the second he was between my legs, I felt him enter me right away. We both gasped at the sudden intrusion and his lips found mine yet again. I didn't expect him to be so thick, my stomach and walls tightened up from the lack of being prepared.

His hips wasted no time moving in and out of me and I groaned out feeling my muscles ache slightly from the blunt force. But this feeling that curled up inside me was a feeling I had never experienced before. He pants heavily against my skin as he nuzzles my forehead, his hand finding mine and curling in them.

"Ah fuck, I've wanted to do this since the day I met you." he breathed into the side of my head. God I felt him all the way into my stomach. I moaned out filling the room with the many different noises that escaped me. My legs wrapped his hips and I felt one of my hands scraping gently down his back. My walls were throbbing around his shaft and I could feel my brain going fuzzy as I was overwhelmed with pleasure. Kanan liked to eat me out before he fucked me. He liked knowing he could make me cum before plunging himself deep inside me using nothing but brute force.

But with Vincent I wanted to participate I wanted to see what other noises and faces I could get out of him. I pushed him onto his back, our bodies never leaving each other. He stared up at me with deep and feral eyes as I ground my hips into his and he panted and moaned heavily as my body moved. He was enjoying every second of me and that gave me more urge to move my hips even faster.

"Oh fuck. Proprio così la mia gemma nera." he pants. I smirked knowing what he said. _Just like that my black gem_. I had to know numerous languages in this profession. It seems that's another thing my brother and I had in common when in this life.

" _Vuoi riempire la mia figa con il tuo sperma?"_ I moaned out. His eyes widened at my words which made his grip on my hips tighten. I guess he was not expecting a response like that.

" _Oh cazzo sì, piccola, voglio venire nel profondo della tua bella figa."_ he panted. His hips bucked up into me harder and faster. My head fell back in utter bliss. If that wasn't enough, I feel his thumb pressing hard against my clit. "Oh shit I'm gonna cum! Cum with me." He sat up immediately, holding me to him and grinding my hips against his. Both our bodies moved faster against one another as if we both wanted to cum together. He held me tight against his chest, and I hugged him to me. I feel his hand gripping my hair.

"Fuck!" I cried out feeling my walls popping out of control. Vincent grunted hard as I felt him spilling inside me and I found myself panting heavily against him. It was quick and good like it should and I found I liked that. Vincent panted heavily slowly pulling back to look at me, his eyes seemed a bit calmer as he looked exhausted. He leaned in slowly and just kissed me gently. I replied and slowly he leaned back on the bed and I gently rolled off him. I was completely out of it and the darkness took me in seconds.

But just as it took me, it released me. My eyes fluttered open some and I was met with a gentle light filling my room from my curtains. Shit, Vincent probably left and left my door unlocked. However, those thoughts vanished when I felt movement behind me. I blinked the sleep away and slowly felt an arm wrap lazily around my stomach. I looked down at the white arm stunned. He was still here? Why? I slowly looked over my shoulder a bit to see his face was pressed into the small of my back. Shit, he was not supposed to stay here. I had to get up and get ready for work.

But seeing the calmness of his body and that he was a client, I couldn't just kick him out. That would definitely be disrespectful. I began to shift a bit so I could turn to him. Upon feeling my movement his eyes slowly opened and he leaned back and looked up at me.

"Good morning." he said stretching some. I gave a polite smile.

"Good morning." I replied sitting up slowly. "Would you like your clothes, or would you like some breakfast?" He gave me a mildly firm look as he looked away some in thought before smiling up at me.

"Why don't you let me take you to breakfast." he replied instead and I gave an apologetic smile as I stood and placed my coral blue robe on over me.

"I cannot. I have to get ready for work. And I am sure your family is missing it's boss." I replied and he nodded still smiling some.

"Of course. Mind if I use your shower?" he asked. I pointed in the direction of my bathroom.

"Towels and stuff are already back there. I'll make some eggs and sausages and some hash browns for us." I replied, and he placed his hand over his heart and groaned happily.

"Oh you know the way to a man's stomach." he replied, and I smiled moving over to the door. "Ms. St. Patrick." I paused I the doorway and looked at him and he looked me over some.

"I had a really good time with you last night from beginning to the end." he said and I nodded unsure if he was trying to say something more about that.

"As did I." I replied before moving into the kitchen.

Vincent's POV

I watched her leave into the kitchen and once she did, I couldn't hide the frown on my face. I could smell another man's cologne in this bed. I knew she had someone else in this bed. Fuck, why did it piss me off so much though? That's right, because some other fucking motherfucker was in this bed before me! I looked away hiding my sneer. I then got up and made sure my gun was where I left it on the night stand on my side of the bed before heading into the bathroom.

It was really nice and clean in here and I finally felt calm as her scent was everywhere in this bathroom. I went over to her sink and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Easy Vincent, she can fuck whoever she wants. You just wanted to fuck her. Can't let any pussy distract you." I said to myself and got in her shower. The water was hot on my face and it woke me up. A part of me hoped Yara would come in here and just stand behind me and press her body to mine. God she was amazing last night. I've never felt such tightness, such heat wrapped around my cock. Her body was perfect, and the way her hands move all over my body shot shivers up my spine. And the way she spoke Italian, God. It's a shame I couldn't make her mine.

It would cause too much problems with the family. But if I don't make her mine, whoever that fucking shit was who was here before could try and step in. And I'll be damned if I let anyone step in on my territory.

Yara's POV

After making the food, I poured some mixed fruit into a bowl and poured us both a glass of orange juice. I needed time to myself anyways. I had never slept with a client before and I knew I couldn't do it again. It could bring trouble to me and besides, Vincent is a mob boss. I couldn't be sure that he would never cross paths with my brother or even Tommy.

"Wow, you definitely know how to impress, Yara." Vincent said and I looked over my shoulder as I closed the fridge to see him back in his pants. His gun was at his side and I just smiled.

"I know how to do many things, Vincent. Cooking is one of them." I said and he shrugged.

"Of course, you ain't a woman if you can't cook." he said casually. I bit the inside my of cheek at his words but decided to ignore that.

"Well please sit. Eat." I replied moving to walk back to my room. His hand lightly caught my arm and he looked mildly concerned.

"You're not going to eat with me?" he asked. I nodded.

"I am, I just need to put a few clothes on myself." I said and he looked me over before his eyes squinted at me some.

"Why do I get the impression you're trying to be even more formal than usual?" he asked. I tensed some and shook my head.

"I am sorry. It's just I have never done this before, sleep with a client. And I don't want to do anything to offend you." I replied. He gave me an "are you serious" look before shaking his head.

"Yara, it will offend me if you don't eat with me right now." he said firmly, and I took even breaths before nodding.

"Okay." I replied and moved back over to the table and sat down. There were plates and silver wear already there so we both sat together and we began to take what we wanted from the large bowls of scrambled eggs and hash browns. I let him serve himself first before moving to get food myself.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" he asked as he began to pick at his eggs after putting bacon on the side of his plate. I shrugged.

"Well check some emails and voicemails. I am sure I have a few. Then I have to prepare for a meeting a potential client." I replied. He nodded slowly as he ate.

"Anyone I know?" he asked. I gave him a look.

"I can't discuss that with you." I replied and he nodded raising his hand.

"Understood." he replied I looked at him with a tilt of my head.

"What about you? What will you be doing?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Do some work, talk to my godson about business. You should come by later. I'll have all my paperwork ready for you." he said and I nodded.

"Excellent. The second I get that, I can send it off for processing and you and I can discuss when and where you'd like to receive your shipment." I replied. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course. This food is good by the way. Your wasting all your talent on just yourself." he said and my eyes flexed at his words and he caught this. "No offense." I only nodded trying to separate my emotions from this conversation. After a few minutes we both finished what was on our plates. Vincent looked at me suddenly as if he wanted to say something.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Vincent immediately looked up, eyes glazing over to a dark and serious stare. He stood up and removed his gun and I stood up with him.

"Vincent please." I replied quickly, and he just left the kitchen and headed to the front door. I followed, making sure my robe was closed. He looked through the peephole then answered the door.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked aggressively, his accent heavy, and I looked over his shoulder to see it was Clay. He just stared at Vincent with an unreadable face.

"I am here for Ms. St. Patrick." he replied.

"Oh yeah, what business you got here?" Vincent asked. I sighed.

"Vincent, he is my driver and bodyguard." I replied moving him out of the way. Vincent looked down at me and then over at Clay and then slowly placed his gun into the back of his pants.

"Bodyguard huh? Looks like an elementary school teacher." he insulted and walked back into the kitchen. Clay's eyes followed with a frown before looking at me. I tensed and slowly motioned for him to step into the hallway and he did. I joined him.

"I left you messages that I would be here to pick you up so we can do your rounds." he replied and I nodded.

"Of course." I replied and he stared at me faintly.

"Ms. St. Patrick, having the head of the Ragni crime syndicate in your home, a client, is not becoming of you and very out of character for you." he told. I nodded.

"Don't worry it will not affect any business." I told. He didn't look too convinced and I didn't expect him to believe me. I wouldn't believe me. "Just give me a moment. Would you like some breakfast?" He just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I will wait for you down stairs." he informed and I nodded watching as he left. Now he could have easily, called my supervisor and told him what happened. But to an extent, I had Clay's loyalty. He has killed for me and protected me when the odds were against me and I always made sure to help him in the rare times he needed it. I knew he would say nothing. I went back inside and looked at Vincent who was now fully dressed and putting his plate in my sink.

"I don't like that guy." he said swiftly. I moved the dishes into the sink.

"I trust him." I replied and he leaned on the sink and looked at me.

"You need a body guard? I can loan you one of my guys. Marco or Carmine or one of their boys." he said and I shook my head.

"I am fine, Vincent. My bosses see me attended to." I replied. Vincent snorted with disbelief as he looked away some.

"So what he's gonna drive you around or something?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Sometimes other clients try to get violent or they try and take advantage of me. He makes sure that doesn't happen." I explained. His eyes slowly widened.

"Give me a name." he demanded and I shook my head even though he continued to press me. "No, Yara, I'm serious give me a name."

"I am fine. I can handle my own, Mr. Ragni." I replied, and he stiffened heavily at the name and looked away.

"Yeah okay fine. I'll walk you down." he muttered. I only nodded.

"Give me a few minutes to get ready." I replied and moved to my room. After getting cleaned up, I got dressed into a black dress with a white line up my hips with some black heals. My hair was pulled back into a low black bun with a flower hair pin on the side. I had one long curl on either side of my face. I exited with my brief case and Vincent was waiting in the living room and when he saw me his eyes popped.

"Woah. You're going to work in that?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, Vincent I am a professional." I replied. Jesus what's with the attitude al of a sudden. He nodded and opened the door for me. We walked out together and move down the hall and back to the elevator. Once inside we stood in silence.

"I'll be at Bamonte's all day. Maybe around three or so, you can come by and get the paperwork." he said.

"I have other meetings today. I have your number I will call you before I head over." I replied. He only nodded.

"Okay." he said. There was silence yet again. "So we gonna do this again?" I was hoping he wouldn't even ask that question.

"I don't know." I replied. He didn't even reply now and I hoped that did not hurt our business together. Already it was feeling like this was a bad idea. We exited and moved into the lobby and soon out to the front of the building. Clay was standing beside my car and parked behind me was Vincent's car with two of his men there. We now paused and looked at each other. He gave a familiar polite smile, the same smile that hid intent.

"Ms. St. Patrick." he replied bowing his head at me. I bowed back.

"Mr. Ragni." I replied and just like that, the two of us separated, but not before Clay and Vincent gave each other passive aggressive stares.

Author's Notes

Yara: You want to fill my pussy with your cum?

Vincent: Oh fuck yes baby I want to cum deep inside your beautiful pussy.

I literally just used google translate, I am sure some words may not be entirely correct, but that's what I'm using. XD


	8. Chapter 8

8

Most of the day was spent moving through different territories of New York and colleting paperwork from the leaders of certain gangs. No one gave me trouble as they knew better. I was glad to have a good poker face, because the more people I met, the more I checked my phone to see if Vincent left a message of some kind. I just wanted to hear about the paper work is all. I even called him, telling myself this was a strictly professional call. Straight to voicemail.

It was a little after three now, and I got a few messages from my family.

Tasha:

Hey don't know if you're busy, but could you please stop by later?

Me:

Sure I'll be over in the next hour.

I placed my phone in my purse and sighed. Clay looked glanced at me through his front mirror. I looked up at him.

"Family issues." I replied. He nodded slowly as his eyes went back to the road.

"I heard James St. Patrick's niece was shot." he informed. I sighed gently feeling my entire body sink as if weighed down by a massive weight.

"They don't know what happened… but I am sure Tariq does." I replied.

"Will you get involved?" he asked. I looked out the window watching the many cars go by.

"No." I merely replied. There was no reason for me to get involved. I loved Raina, but her death and any revenge belonged to my brother.

"Have you heard from Mr. Ragni about his renewal paper work?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. His phone has gone straight to voicemail." I replied and Clay didn't really look surprised. He hardly shows much reaction unless it involves violence.

"What do you plan to do?" he asked. I crossed my hands over each other.

"I will not be ignored. Head to Bamonte's. We will pick up the paperwork personally." I replied. He merely turned off the road and reversed before heading back down the street. As he drove, my phone rang. I looked at it all too quickly and was disappointed to see an unknown number. I answered it.

"This is Yara St. Patrick." I replied.

"Ms. St. Patrick, it's Jason." he replied. I swallowed some then cleared my throat.

"Hello Mr. Micic. How are you?" I asked.

"Lovely. I've got a car waiting for you at your place. All it's missing is the guest of honor." he replied. I blinked in mild shock.

"I thought I had another day? I don't have my paper work on hand." I replied.

"That's alright. You and I are going to talk first. If all goes well, then we'll set up an official meeting." he replied. I stiffened some and looked at the back of Clay's head.

"Alright. I a plus one with me. He goes where I go." I announced.

"Of course." he replied and the phone went blank. Clay glanced up at me through the mirror and I looked at him.

"Jason Micic. Used to be under Milan before he passed. I was disappointed we had a good contract." I replied.

"Would you like to return to your place?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. We will get these documents and then head back." I replied before texting Tasha again.

Me:

Will have to meet you later on in the day. I will call you.

I put my phone away and sighed as I looked out the window. My mind drifted to Raina for a bit. I remember when she and Tariq were born. Who would have thought. Twins. As I looked at both of their faces and then my brother's, I silently wondered who would be the first to die. Death surrounded us both. When you have a family death watches closely and waits for its time to strike. Me being single, death can only have me.

We arrived at Bamonte's and Clay got out and looked around as he moved to the side of the car I sat at. I know he noticed this, because I did as well, a yellow vehicle was being worked on by two handsome men. They noticed us as well, and Clay just opened the door and held his hand out to me. I smiled and took it and stepped out of the car. They were clean men, young with perfectly trimmed facial hair. Their clothes were nice, expensive. As Clay closed the car door we began to walk to the door.

"You two lost or something?" one of them asked. He was slimmer than the other guy who was bulkier with shaven hair all around except for the top. He had long eye lashes and multiple piercings. I looked at the slimmer guy and shook his head. I could tell they were both sharp. They could tell Clay and I weren't regular customers.

"No I don't think I am." I replied and the two young men walked around the front of the car and made their way in front of us. Clay took one step to his left keeping us separated.

"What business you got here?" the other asked. I looked at the two now and felt I really had no time for this.

"Vincent Ragni… is he in?" I asked. Both men frowned.

"He asked you a question." The slimmer man asked and I just stared at them both for a moment. The tension begins to grow, but the side door of the bar opens.

"Oh Jesus Christ. What's going on out here?" An older man with slick grey hair and a tightly trimmed mustache approached us. I looked at him with tight eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The name's Sammy. You here to see Vincent?" he asked and I nodded.

"I am." I replied before looking at the two other men. "But apparently I am not welcome. If that's the case, then I can terminate the contract I have with this family."

Sammy raised his hands swiftly and waved them.

"There ain't no need for that. Carmine, Marco, this here is Yara St. Patrick. Your godfather does lots of business with her. She's… been in the family for years." he explained and I looked at the slimmer man he spoke to. So this was Vincent's godson. The two men looked at each other now their hostile faces lightening now and they looked at me with smiles.

"Sorry Ms. St. Patrick." Carmine replied and the two began to move back over to their car. Sammy took their place in front of Clay.

"I'm sorry, they're protective of the family." he explained. Clay just looked Sammy over.

"Don't let this level of disrespect ever happen again." he commanded flatly. He was basically reading my mind, for we couldn't let any of our clients show the level of rudeness these two young men showed. They reflected Vincent's leadership and if I ever felt threatened by any of his men, he would pay for it. Sammy tensed and nodded once.

"It will not. And we don't need to tell Vincent of this little conversation now, yeah?" he asked leaning over to look at me. I merely nodded.

"Fine. Let's do this." I merely replied and Sammy nodded and turned and led us to the front fo the bar. He opened the door for both of us and Clay led us in. I merely looked around only to see Vincent at the back table speaking to numerous men. Sammy stepped beside us just as Vincent looked over at us for a split second before turning his attention back to his men. Sammy moved to stand in front of us.

"As you can see, Vincent is in a very important meeting." he said and I looked at the Italian gangster noticing how he did not even look back at me. He continued to speak, listen and laugh at the other men who were dressed in leather jackets. He was ignoring me. Was it because I did not have an answer for him on if we would see each other? Did last night mean more to him than it did me? I knew it was all a bad idea. I tensed heavily and Clay looked at me. I looked at Sammy.

"I told him I would be by today. If the documentation is signed and ready, then you can give it to me." I replied with mild sharpness. Clay just stared at Sammy's face with a slight tilt of his head and Sammy cleared his throat.

"Vincent has the documents. I don't think anyone else is allowed to give it to you but him." he replied and my jaw tightened as I felt my time was wasted. I had a more important meeting waiting for us back at my place and we couldn't keep them waiting. I smiled politely and nodded.

"Alright, Sammy. I understand. He is a very busy man. I respect that. However, I will not be returning to this bar or doing any meetings face to face with anyone again. If Mr. Ragni needs me, then he may call or send a text or email. When the documentation is ready, please let me know. Clay will stop by and pick up the documentation." I replied kindly. I could tell Sammy was not a naïve man, none of the men in here were. He knew I was upset and that me stepping back a level from them had definitely changed the business relationship I had with this syndicate.

"I will let Vincent know." he replied with a nod. I smiled and looked at Clay and just turned and strut out of the bar. Clay was behind me.

"We could terminate his contract." Clay advised. Most termination meant liquidating the entire crime family. I scoffed.

"I don't terminate due to emotion. I terminate due to liability." I replied. As we headed back to the car, Clay opened the door and got in and I rolled down my window some to let some air come into the car. As I did, I glanced over at the shiny yellow car to see the two men getting. Carmine glanced back at me before winking and disappearing inside. I had to hold back my scoff and looked forward rolling up my window. He was a kid, I wasn't going to think much on that. It took us twenty minutes to get back to the parking garage of my place. As we stepped out of the car, a black hummer pulled up behind us blocking us. The passenger side opened and a man in a black tight t-shirt and jeans stepped out.

"Yara St. Patrick?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes." I replied and he looked at Clay.

"And your plus one?" he asked. I nodded again and he nodded and opened the back door. "Please." I glanced at Clay before moving to get inside. He followed and the door closed. The hummer moved and I wondered if it would be easy to get Jason Micic to join or not. Hopefully he wasn't a complete scumbag and we could make a deal happen. Honestly, I was glad to have this final meeting. I needed something to take my mind off of Vincent's immaturity.


	9. Chapter 9

9

The car drove us to a storage facility that I had never been to. I looked around at the grey storage units. Once we parked, we got out and were immediately searched. They didn't find a gun on either of us, but I knew Clay had other methods of keeping us both safe. I trusted him to always have a plan. The men led us down a row of storage units. Clay was beside me and up ahead, I could see four men in black standing in front of a man in a grey suit. He had perfectly combed hair and older features. But I was more concerned about the men standing behind them.

"Clay?" I asked lowly.

"I've got eyes on us." was his only response, his eyes remaining forward. That made my confidence rise just a bit. Red Lake did not only have enforcers, but some of the best military snipers from different parts of the world. They were known as our eyes. Clay must have had a team track our phones and follow our locations. The men in front of us, separated and took a spot behind the man in the suit who stepped up to me with a smooth smile.

"Yara St. Patrick. It's good to meet you." he said as his hand moved out to me. Clay remained behind me and I smiled and let our hands meet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Micic." I replied watching as he raised my hand to his lips planting a mild kiss on the top of my palm.

"Please. Call me Jason." he replied, and I nodded once, looking around at his men.

"I would hope you didn't feel so threatened by me that you'd bring armed men here." I said before glancing back at my Clay. "My man isn't armed. I am not armed." Jason chuckled lightly.

"Well you must forgive me. You never know how a situation is going to go these days." he said, and I nodded.

"I agree. But I am a business woman, Jason. You want weapons, I can give them to you." I replied and he nodded.

"And that's all I want, Yara. May I call you Yara?" he asked. I preferred Ms. St. Patrick, but my employers wanted his business, so I nodded.

"You may." I replied. He nodded.

"Good. Yara, all I want is to do some business with you. But there's something I need to know before that can ever happen." he said. I sensed the edge in his voice. I lifted my head some.

"And what is it you want to know?" I asked. Jason lifted his head some, his polite demeanor falling into a hard stare.

"Are you in anyway related to James St. Patrick?" he asked. I felt a fist form in my stomach, and I inhaled some wondering how I should answer. I knew I should never lie to any criminal I do business with. Red Lake was built on honesty or else everything crumbled. I nodded.

"Yes. He is my twin." I replied and he nodded slowly gently rubbing his face with his index and thumb.

"I see… well you see I got a problem with that." he said. I lifted my head some and tilted my head, my features growing serious now.

"I am guessing you and James are not friends." I replied and he nodded.

"Not in the slightest. He and his boyfriend Tommy Egan have been growing thorns in my organization. Not having my product, owing me large amounts of money." he said. "And then here you are, a sibling of St. Patrick's. You have any idea what I can do to you to hurt James?" I stared at him calmly watching as he glanced over my shoulder. I could see it out of the corner of my eyes, that Clay had removed his glasses and tucked them neatly into his suit pocket. I took his words into account. If he knew about my brother, he could tell him easily about my business and bring James at my doorstep. Mr. Micic would be bad for my person business.

"Mr. Micic let me explain something to you," I started. "My brother and I do not do any business together. Anything he does, he does for himself. Now you sought me out because you wanted weapons, I am here because my employer wants to do business with you. But do not shoot yourself in the foot with me today. I am New York's ambassador, which means I am not to be underestimated. My ties are only to my job. They come first even above my family meaning if you do business with me Jason, then _you_ come first above James. But my time is valuable, so stop wasting it if you do not want this."

Jason stared down at me firmly for a moment contemplating his options from my words. I stared up at him blankly expecting bullets to hail down on him and his men on my signal. The tension was thick in this moment and he looked me over for a moment before nodding slowly.

"You like Greek food?" he asked and slowly I smiled.

"I love Greek food." I replied and he slowly reached into his coat pocket and removed a card.

"My personal number. Not many get this, so I trust it won't fall into the wrong hands." he replied, and I nodded taking it. "We'll be in touch. I'll do a little inventory and soon we can discuss prices and guns." I nodded my head.

"Whatever you want, I shall provide." I assured, and he smiled more.

"That's what I like to hear. Enjoy the rest of your day, Ms. St. Patrick." he replied, and I continued to smile professionally.

"And you as well Jason." I replied and turned from him. Clay was placing his glasses on and the two of us walked back towards the car. Clay lifted his sleeve to his mouth.

"Stand down." he replied and fixed his hair as if to play the command off. The men who drove us, followed behind us and began to drive us home. I released a silent sigh of relief. But now I was worried again. Worried, Jason would let it slip to James about what it was I did. I didn't care if my entire family thought I was lying about being a realtor. As long as they didn't know what I did, then things were fine. As we drove in silence, I pulled out my phone that had been on silent for most of the day. I had ten missed calls from Vincent and one text. I looked at.

Vincent:

We need to talk.

Of course we did. But I didn't respond right away. Right now, I just wanted to get home. Once we were dropped off and watched the car leave I looked at Clay.

"I think it's time I get a new place." I replied and he just looked at me and bowed his head.

"Good idea."


	10. Chapter 10

10

I didn't want to go back out tonight, but I had told Tasha I would go see her and so Clay drove me through town to my brother's condo.

"Clay, this next place I plan to buy, only you would know it's location," I said as I put Jason's number in my phone and named him Greek in the contacts. "Now that we are expanding more, I think it's time to get a place with enough space for you to play should we get any unwelcomed guests." I looked up to see Clay smirk at my words.

"You will need a place with a strong security system." he said, and I nodded. Maybe I should get a house outside of the city. I live in the heart of the criminals and drug dealers. It's no wonder Vincent and Jason both knew where I lived. And Kanan, he knew as well and that was bad. All of it was. But hiding in plain sight was something I was known for.

"Hm. A house by myself isn't wise for any ambassador, and I could easily pay a team of men to be at my disposal." I replied before looking at the back of Clay's head in thought. I would need to upgrade to a penthouse, somewhere busy and open with cameras. If the place had its own tight security, then others would know everyone who comes to my place. "I'll need something like my brother. I want to be asked before anyone can see me, and your name will be the only name allowed to enter." Clay nodded.

"I'll get you a list of condos with penthouses and security requirements and send them to you." he replied.

"I'll need them asap. I want to move as soon as possible." I replied. He nodded and slowly we pulled into the parking lot on the side of the condos. James always preferred lived at the very top. But why wouldn't he? A king loves to look down on the common folk.

"Only this time, it's time for a queen to do the same." I muttered as Clay opened the door and followed me inside. I signed in and took the elevator up while Clay waited in the lobby. I felt my phone beep and I looked at it to see it was Kanan messaging me.

Kanan:

On my way over.

Me:

Not home. Won't be home until late.

Kanan:

I'll wait.

I felt my face twitching in anger but decided to not even respond. I needed to do some digging on him. How the fuck did he find out about what is I did? Once the doors open, I saw Tasha over in her kitchen and moved inside keeping my purse on my shoulder. I never got situated at my brother's place.

"Hey you alright?" I asked lightly as she put the dishes away slowly before looking at me with a frown.

"Am I alright? My daughter's dead, my son knows what happened and ain't saying shit, and my husband is out probably drinking himself numb because he can't get over Raina's death. So no I'm not alright!" she snapped. Yeah the gang life isn't really all fun and games when your loved ones are on the same list as the those killed by your husband and brother in law. I knew she was upset, so I just held my tongue and looked around the house.

"Where is Tariq and Yasmine?" I asked instead. She sighed and leaned against the sink rubbing her forehead.

"Riq is out and Yas is asleep." she said before looking up at me and finally looking me over, her eyes flexing. "And where have you been?"

"I've been working." I replied and she nodded as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah real estate, you know I don't get why you feel the need to hide your life from us, Yara. You're our family or does that not mean anything to you?" she said coming around to stand in front of me. I frowned some.

"My life is my life, Tasha. When James and I both went off to college, _he_ didn't keep in touch. I called him, I texted him. He didn't even send me a wedding invitation to your wedding or tell me you were pregnant with any of your kids until long after college. I was hurt at first until I put the pieces together that he was a drug dealer, that he sold his soul to the devil! And he didn't sell just his he sold yours, Tariq's, Raina's AND Yas's souls." I snapped sharply, her eyes widening and watering now. I shook my head looking her over. "I never saw you as my sister in law or my sister, because I didn't care. So don't call my phone anymore unless you need help, because I can't waste my time here!" I turned on my heals with anger. How dare she think she was allowed my life all because she couldn't handle her own.

"Yara wait! I'm sorry!" she cried, and I feel her hand take mine before it can get to the elevator. "You're right. James never reached out to you and neither did I. We should have, but we were so caught up in our shit and you were always doing so good with your life, he never thought to worry."

"And how would you know how my life was doing?" I asked.

"Because he still has newspaper articles of the stories you covered in school and the awards you got." she sobbed. I shook my head.

"I don't believe you." I replied and I felt her begin to pull me.

"No. Come see." she replied. I shut my eyes for a moment and let her lead me down the large hallway. We entered her bedroom and I felt awkward just being in here. She moved over to her large walk in closet and as she rummaged through the top shelf, I started to make mental notes of what I saw in this home and what I would want in my own penthouse. She returned within seconds with a large perfectly square golden box. She motioned for us to sit on their bed and I did. She opened the box and I tilted my head as she took out browned newspaper clipping that had my face on them. I looked at it for a moment. I remember I was granted my Black History scholarship. It was a very popular and rare scholarship that only a few won every few years. I had to do research on someone who sparked the help of the civil rights movement. I did Emmett Till and explained how the one lie that murdered him was the one lie that helped 'save us all' by telling the world what was going on to African Americans during the Jim Crow Era and what helped urge the civil rights to start.

I looked at the other medals and awards that I was told I had received but was all mailed off to my home address.

"James kept everything you ever won. So it's not that he didn't care, it's just that danger surrounded us at every side. He had to kill people to protect us and you were doing so well, he didn't want his life to stain yours." she said. I looked through some of the photos as I listened, and I pulled out two photos. One was of James and I as teenagers. We looked almost the same back then. Then there was another with Tommy in it as well. I remember when he joined our lives. He was getting his ass beat and James helped him out. They became ever since, and Tommy looked out for me even when we fooled around sometimes. I sighed heavily and put the pictures away.

"This is where we are Tasha. If you and James still don't want to stain me, then you won't keep asking about my life because you may not be able to come back from it." I said looking at her seriously, yet there were traces of concern in my eyes. She looked at me with red eyes and slowly wiped her eyes some and sniffled.

"Yeah I understand. James may not show it, but he doesn't want to lose you. After Raina…" she closed her eyes for a second and looked down before looking back up at me. "After she passed, James was hysterical, and he wanted me to call you. Tariq and Raina are- were twins and so seeing that in his kids he felt that somehow he lost you too." I nodded remembering the call.

"I'm not going anywhere." I replied before feeling my phone vibrate. It was from Vincent but I ignore it and looked at Tasha and shook my head at her.

"I didn't mean what I said back there, about not seeing you as my sister or not caring." I replied. She nodded waving her hands.

"No it's okay. It's not fair that we don't keep in touch and then suddenly call on you when something happens to us. It wasn't fair. I just hope we can use this time to bond and start over, maybe have a real family here. I know Riq and Yas miss their aunt." she replied, and I gently smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will grow closer over time." I replied. Now my phone was beeping, and I looked to see it was Clay. I excused myself and headed out into the hall.

"What?" I asked.

"Mr. Ragni has called your alternate number," aka his number, "and he sounds very upset. He says he will not hand in any of the renewal documentation until you speak with him. He says he would even consider canceling his contract all together." Now my entire body stiffened, and I frowned heavily.

"What the fuck!" I snapped sharply.

"Should I set up a meeting?" Clay asked politely. I looked up in thought of his words. I had no other choice. It was heavily frowned upon in the company when ambassadors lose contracts with their customers. Loss of their business meant loss of my money.

"Fine." I replied.

"Well he's already stated he wants you to come to Bamonte's alone. Shall I have eyes on you?" he asked. I thought for a moment before looking down now. I didn't believe Vincent would hurt me. He knew all too well what would happen if he did.

"No. What time?" I asked.

"He says asap." he replied, and I almost stomped my foot in anger.

"Fine." I replied and hung up and looked at Tasha as she exited the room.

"Everything alright?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah. I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon." I replied and sped down the hall letting my frown paint its way onto my face. No one cancels their contracts with me. Who the hell did Vincent think he was?


	11. Chapter 11

11

As I pulled up at Bamonte's I noticed there was only one car in the parking lot. I could hear music coming from inside and I was confused by this. I got out trying to figure out how to repair this weird dent in our partnership. Maybe if I gave him a discount on his weapons he would consider staying on board. He was a good buyer and even after what went on between us, I did not want to lose the mutual respect we had for each other. As I opened the door slowly, my body jerked to an immediate and sudden halt as a familiar song suddenly played all around me.

 _But if you asked me to. I just might change my mind._

 _And let you in my life forever._

 _If you asked me to. I just might give my heart and stay here in your arms forever…_

 _If you asked me to._

I felt a complete of wave of thrill over take me as I heard the beautiful voice of Celine Dion sing. But not only that, there were numerous candles lit around the bar and I was met with Vincent slowly turning to face me. He was in black buttoned up shirt with his usual gold chain hanging around him. I was completely thrown off by this entire scene. This was the song I had lost my virginity to and I definitely loved fucking to this song. But I cleared my throat and regained my senses as Vincent approached me. His eyes were sensual and deep as he looked at me.

"Vincent what's going-" but my words were cut off as he shushed me gently placing his fingers against my lips gently running the tips of his fingers over my bottom lip.

"I called you here to apologize for my rude behavior earlier. This isn't how I want our relationship to be like." he said lowly, his hand coming up to gently caress my cheek. Immediately a shiver went down my spine and I closed my eyes for a second feeling a shuddered breath escape me. This was all too coincidental that he knew this song.

"Clay told you didn't he?" I asked softly and he gave a small smile.

"He brought it to my attention, in a respectful manner, that I was an ass and I was disrespectful and I thought a night to ourselves would make up for it." he said leaning in to rest his hands on my hips. I needed to say something.

"Vincent, we have to be professional." I started to say but my words quieted as I felt his face press into my neck. I gasped sharply feeling his tongue slide up again my neck. This plus the music playing was definitely causing me to melt immediately.

"We can be professional and give in to our lust when we want to." he said. I gasped a bit feeling his teeth nip at the edge of my flesh. It caused a spark to shoot up and over my body. I feel his hand already starting to lift my dress and I swallowed hard, shutting my eyes trying to hold in the whimper that was forcing its way through my lips. I feel his hand move right behind my lace panties and his fingers dipped right inside me and I could already feel my wet walls suck him right in. Finally his face came up to meet mine and our lips immediately attacked each other. I let out a heated moan as I felt his fingers moving deeper inside me. I drop my purse and reach up to grip his face.

Our mouths open as our tongues move to meet one another swirling around in perfect sync as our saliva mixed together. Vincent pulled back just inches, our faces still against one another. We panted heavily against one another, our bodies swaying into one another. He pecked my lips swiftly before moving around me suddenly and walking up to the bar door. He locked the doors quickly before moving up to me and attacking my mouth once more. Immediately, his hands moved to the back of my dress and immediately he unzipped it. It slid down easily and once it was pulled down, I worked at unbuttoning his shirt as he cupped my bra. I pulled his shirt off and I ran my hands down his chest gently raking my nails over his nipples. He growled and kissed me harder biting my bottom lip. I cried out in pleasure as my hands were already started to pull down my panties. I got his pants off and he got my bra off.

I held him close to me and felt him backing me up against the nearest table until I felt us lying back onto the table top. At first, I expected the table to fall over, but I realized it was the rectangular table that was bolted to the ground. It was sturdy and definitely held our weight. My body was completely on fire and this was something I had never felt before with anyone else, with none of my past lovers. I could feel his groin pushing against me, his cock was rubbing against my pelvic bone feverishly fast. I parted immediately for him and he kept eye contact with me as he settled between me and pushed right into me. We both groaned against one another, our bodies arching into one another.

Immediately, my insides were throbbing sending waves upon waves of pleasure up inside me. He started grinding swiftly against me, his hips slamming into me with purpose. I moaned and cried out in bliss as I felt my hips moving against his, wanting to feel every inch of him inside me. I had never done this before with someone on a table. It was out of character for someone like me to do this with someone as dangerous as Vincent. But the feel of the room plus the music playing, pushed me into another world that I did not want to return from. Our mouths collided with desperation and heavy need. I feel his hand curls into the top of my head as he pushes even harder into me, my body being forced deeper into the table. I was burning up so much, I didn't care about any discomfort I felt inside me.

" _Oh dio si!"_ he panted heavily against me. The candles around us added enough heat to cause our bodies to gently begin to glisten with sweat. Our eyes fluttered closed as we filled his bar with rough grunts and moans. We were definitely fucking like wild animals. I could feel his hand cupping my breasts and tugging at my nipple hard. I gasped sharply at the sharp pain. In one quick motion, he flips me over onto my stomach and I feel him enter me once more. He pulls my hair and I lifted my head feeling his lips peppering the side of my face with butterfly kisses as he violently thrusts into me. I can feel my ass cheeks jiggling with each thrust. I feel my hand reaching up to grip the side of his face to bring it to mine. Our lips find each other once more and I start to feel the insane popping shoot up inside me. I cry out hard, feeling my leg shake violently from the pleasure. After five more thrusts, Vincent growls heavily against me as he pushes hard against me holding his groin into my ass. He gently presses his chest to my back and starts to gently nuzzle and kiss the side of my face. I smiled at the tender action responding with a gentle nuzzle of my own. But we could not stay on this table for it was not comfortable to just lie on.

My breasts were already getting sore from my weight on them. Slowly he pulled out of me and we slowly moved off the table. We took our time getting dressed. As I got back in my dress, I felt Vincent's body pressed against my back.

"Allow me." he replied sensually as he gently zipped my dress back up again. I bit the side of my cheek wondering if I should ask him what all this meant, but I knew what it meant. It was just sex, just two people giving in to our lust. I was okay with that and to avoid another round of immaturity, I decided not to bring it up.

"Thank you." I replied softly turning to him and he was looking down at me with a soft smile.

"Let me get the paper work for you." he said and I nodded and watched him walk around me and into the back room of which I assumed was where his office was. I ran my fingers over my hair and moved to grab my purse and slip on my shoes. I made sure I was composed once more before hearing his footsteps come again. I turned back to see him smirking at the table, a large folder in his hands.

"I will never look at that table the same again." he said humorously and I grinned some.

"I hope that's a good thing." I replied and he nodded.

"Very." he said stopping before me and raising the folder to me. "Your documents ma'am. I am sure we will get together soon once this process with your people." I nodded gently raising my hand and taking the folder.

"Of course when I get confirmation that the weapons are in route to New York, we can discuss where you'd like to receive them." I replied and he nodded.

"That's perfectly fine." he said smiling some more and I smiled back as we both walked over to the bar door. He moved a step ahead of me so he could unlock the door and open it for me. I smiled at his politeness and nodded at him.

"Goodnight Vincent." I replied softly and he nodded smiling gently.

"Goodnight, Yara." he replied and I held my smile and parted from him.


	12. Chapter 12

12

When I returned home, I saw a familiar Hummer parked in the drive way. Kanan. I tensed and sighed and took the elevator up to my floor. I was tired and wanted to sleep. Once I reached my floor, I exited to see Kanan standing in front of my door and when I approached he looked at me with his usual sinister look.

"Where you been?" he asked with authority. I scoffed as I pulled my keys from my purse.

"I don't answer to you." I replied. Suddenly, my keys are out of my hand and clutched tight in his hands. "Give my keys back!"

"Who the fuck you talking to you?" he asked, and I frowned.

"You! Kanan I ain't playing with you tonight, now give me my damn keys!" I said and he just held them away from me.

"I see you need to be reminded who's in charge here." he said and I frowned.

"You ain't showing me shit. Kanan you are not welcome here." I said and he scoffed.

"Girl quit frontin'. You know you like it when I'm here." he said and I just gave him a sharp look.

"Give me my keys back. Now." I said. He squinted at me and tilted his head.

"You don't want your brother and Tommy finding out what you're really into." he said and I gave a hollow look.

"And you don't want them to find out you've been forcing yourself on me all these years." I said and he sucked his teeth with disbelief.

"Girl you know you could have stopped me any time you wanted to." he said and I shook my head.

"No. I never made a pass at you that was all you. I never wanted you! James is my twin, and with the beef you've all had in the past, I know you he will believe me every time." I said and Kanan took a threatening step toward me, a deep frown showing on his dark features. I tensed now feeling small beneath his gaze and he now looked down on me as I felt myself tilting my head to the side.

"Then I guess the funs over." he said forcing my keys into my hand and walking around me. I was frozen in my place and after a few seconds I looked over my shoulder and waited for him to get on the elevator. I swallowed hard and quickly unlocked my door and went inside. I locked my door and wondered if Kanan would be a problem for me. I wouldn't put it past me to try and kill me or even send someone to do so. I could easily have him and whoever his allies were killed. I texted Clay and told him to get eyes on Kanan. It wouldn't be hard to get his criminal records and information on him. I knew he would get it done, so I didn't worry about it. I had other things to do. Before going to bed, I processed Vincent's paper work and began typing up some contract information for Jason's future contract. As I did this, I found myself thinking back to Vincent. Already he was clouding my mind and I didn't know why.

After rereading over my paper work I printed it and left it on my printer. I got cleaned up and decided to sleep naked tonight. I got in my bed and played on my phone for a bit. Clay had responded.

Clay:

Understood

I put my phone away and let sleep take me. The days went well into weeks and business was going well with all of my employees. Everyone was taken care of so all I had to do was just wait for paper work to come through and then plan shipping days.

It was noon Friday and James asked me to come by his place to speak to him. He sounded stressed over the phone.

"So you know I was locked up and framed for that FBI agent's murder right?" he asked. I nodded slowly as I drank red wine on his couch.

"Yes. What about him?" I asked as he paced the living room.

"Well while in there, I made a guy named Tony Teresi. He was a hitman and mobster back in his days… and he's Tommy's father." he said. I blinked rapidly stunned.

"What?" I asked leaning forward some and he nodded.

"Yeah and now they've been spending time together and something just isn't sitting right with me with him." he said. And I shrugged.

"You mean he has other ulterior motives then just being in Tommy's life." I replied and he nodded.

"Exactly." he said and I shrugged.

"So why not tell Tommy?" I asked confused and he shrugged.

"I have! He won't listen to me! When I was in jail, he was trying hard to get me to make sure they connected." he said and I thought about his words for a moment swirling my drink around.

"And I wonder why that is." I replied lowly. If this man was a threat to Tommy, I wanted to know. James just shook his head.

"I think he's planning to do something, but I don't know what it is." he said and I nodded slowly standing up.

"Give Tommy some time. He thinks differently than you, even when it comes to seeing reason, you see it and believe it first. But if the truth isn't a good truth, you have to prove it to him." I replied as I moved over to his sink and putting my wine glass in it.

"Yeah. Everything is just so fucked right now. You hear I'm working with Rashad Tate he's helping me with a funding project for Raina." he replied and I winced some having more questions on that but I held them down.

"You do what you gotta do. I have to go." I replied and he frowned lightly.

"Already? I was going to ask if you'd watch Yaz today. I gotta run over to Truth." he replied. I tensed some at his words.

"James, I don't know a thing about children. I can't watch her." I replied.

"It's easy. Just make sure she doesn't get into anything and play with her and stuff." he said and I shook my head.

"My driver is waiting for me downstairs." I replied. He squinted at me.

"A driver? The fuck you need a driver for? You're a realtor." he stated. I shrugged.

"There's a lot you don't know about me James." I replied walking back to the couch and picking up my blue Dooney and Burke bag. My brother walked close to me with warm eyes.

"So tell me. I know we have a lot to catch up on. I mean you're not married, don't have any kids… I mean that's got to be a lonely life ain't it?" he asked. I stiffened at his words before stepping close to him looking up at him as he looked down to me.

"And you have a wife and kids, yet your world is crumbling down atop of you and sooner or later, you're going to feel lonely just like me. In the end we'll only have each other to be lonely with." I said. His eyes seemed to grow numb at my words and I merely turned and headed to the elevator. "And if you want me to watch your kids, you will call ahead of time. Ta-ta." I got on and turned to him standing at attention with a firm look on my face that said boss ass bitch.

My brother and his family had no right to ask anything of my life. They just couldn't know. My thoughts were brought back to Jason. We had a nice lunch together and surprisingly, he was very kind, not as threatening as when we first met. I told him only he knew about my brother so if somehow my brother knew, then it would have to have been him to told him and our deals would end. Kanan wouldn't tell James I was sure of it not without exposing himself to James.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped out. Clay who was in a black suit with a pink shirt underneath was in the lobby reading the newspaper. When he saw me he stood up and approached me, his features calm and precise.

"We have a problem. Ambassador Warden called. A member of the Toros Locos gang just tried to assassinate him last night." he said lowly to me. I tensed heavily and looked at him seriously. Eli Warden was the ambassador of Pennsylvania and what was known as a game hunter, but he did not hunt animals. He hunted humans. He was from South Africa, of Dutch and German ancestry and he was not one to fuck with. Very cool under pressure, but was not afraid to say what he meant or take charge of something. I would like to think he and I were cordial with one another. We had met at many functions and he always seemed to innocently flirt with me.

"What the fuck?" I whispered.

"He expects to hear from you very soon." he said and I nodded.

"Of course he does." I replied and just as I was about to leave, a red headed blur comes into view.

"Yara?" Tommy asked and I looked at him and jumped.

"Tommy, hey." I replied and he looked at Clay and then at me with a suspicious smirk.

"Boyfriend?" he asked. I shook my head finding the will power to smile at Clay.

"No this is Clay Richards, he's my driver. Clay this is Tommy Egan. He's like my brother." I replied and Clay just looked at Tommy and gave a nod of disinterest and looked at me.

"We should be on our way." he said and I nodded.

"Right. Tommy we'll catch up later?" I asked and he nodded, excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"Oh yeah of course. And I've got some good fuckin' news. I just met my father. My real father!" he said and my eyes popped.

"Your real father? Well whenever you're free next must hang out and you can tell me all about him and how you guys met!" I replied and he now squinted at me too.

"Something's going on I can feel it." he said and I grinned.

"Bye Tommy." I replied and waved before leaving with Clay out the door. He opened the back door for me and I got in and pulled out my phone dialing, Eli's number. It rang twice.

"Ah, Yara St. Patrick, I had a feeling I would be hearing from you." he said, his accent thick and flowing through my ear.

"Well you must be a psychic. But I know you are a man who does not like to waste time. I heard you got into some trouble last night." I replied. He gave an innocent chuckle, but it was far from believable.

"I see word travels fast." he replied as if impressed.

"What happened Eli?" I asked.

"Simple, I was in a bar with numerous of my associates and we decided to go for a little hunt. Nothing too major, just a little hunt to keep our whit about us. I simply wanted Mexican last night." he said. I closed my eyes in annoyance.

"So you kidnapped a member of the gang I do business with and he escaped you. I never knew you to be a sore loser." I replied.

"I didn't _lose_ anything. He was simply smarter than I expected him to be. He managed to wound me. Now he is hiding away in New York. If you could have him delivered back to my territory so that I may finish my hunt, we will call it even." he said.

"Eli, you cannot steal members of my clients. That is bad for my business." I stated. I heard him feigning a pout as he went aww.

"Apologies, Yara. At the time I did not know he was one of yours. I would never purposely do anything to hurt you in your territory. But he is not an important player, I assure you. How about this, you have him delivered back to me, and you come to Pennsylvania tomorrow tonight. I will have you flown out." he said. It's three and a half hours, from New York to Pennsylvania, why fly, I wanted to say. "I am having one of my famous parties. I have invited many other ambassadors and clients from all over to attend." I scoffed now.

"And I am guessing you did not plan to invite me in the first place but now you feel obligated to do so? Fuck you." I said with a laugh to ensure I wasn't being completely disrespectful, but I would not hide the fact that I was highly offended.

"Ah Yara, if a good fucking will make things better between us, I would take that offer in a heartbeat." he said a growl in his tone. "Will you come tomorrow?" I thought about his words and nodded.

"I will come tomorrow. I will let you know when your game is on its way back." I replied.

"Excellent. I'll send the information of who he was." he said with a purr and hung up. I looked at the back of Clay's head and he was glancing at his rear-view mirror at me.

"It will be done." Was his only reply.

Vincent's POV

I stood in the doorway of the dressing room of Toronto's Suits with Sammy and Nicola watching me from afar as I tried on different suits. I was invited to some upscale party in Pennsylvania. Apparently, it's a once in a life time thing. I almost decided not to go, but I figured maybe this would be a way for me to get intel and see what Yara's life was like, the world she came from.

It wasn't a good idea, entirely. I haven't spoken to her in weeks and if there was communication it was from that weirdo bodyguard of hers. Jesus why did she even need him? I could offer her better protection than that clown. Besides I needed to get away, I needed to clear my mind of her. She's everywhere I turned. In my dreams either riding me or I'm pounding away into her tight heat. And we were always somewhere we shouldn't be which was even more exciting.

"So what suit should I wear, huh?" I asked with annoyance as I held up two suit options. Sammy and Nicola both pointed to the left to the Calvin Klein jacket. The three of us had good taste that much I could admit, because I wanted this suit too.

"So you hear Tony's gotta a kid?" Sammy asked and I lifted my head in confusion.

"Bullshit." I replied and Sammy nodded.

"Yeah. Lives right here in New York. Goes by the name of Egan. Said he wants me to look after the kid." he said. I nodded slowly in thought of that. Tony Teresi was a good guy, did a lot for my family, very well respected.

"Hm. Well you should bring him around sometime then." I advised and Sammy nodded slowly. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror with the jacket pressed to me. A part of me just wanted to wear my leather jacket, to show all those uppity rich folks what I was about. But hten knowing my luck, Yara may just happen to be there. I didn't want to embarrass her, being a client from her little district.

"Well boys, put on your best suits. Tomorrow we dine with rich motherfuckers." I replied sharply.

authors notes

so i am going to introduce one or two other ambassadors just to get more into the world that Yara is from. I picture Eli Warden as being like Arnold Vosloo, the actor from the mummy. I Always liked him


	13. Chapter 13

13

Normal POV

Clay's car pulled up at Benito's auto shop. Slowly he got out and lightly straightened up his suit and walked inside the garage. A large black truck was raised up and being worked on by a slim Hispanic man. All the workers were tatted with Toros Locos affiliations and other different patches that meant darker things. As Clay stood right inside the garage, he just looked around at the seven men who were there. One of them, a large bald gang member with a thick beard approached Clay who continued to look around at each of the men before looking at the man who stood in front of him.

"Can I help you?" he asked gruffly. Clay just stared at him blankly.

"I'm looking for Luis Del Toro." he replied collectively and now all seven men looked tense looking at each other as if having a silent conversation with one another. The large man looked him over before dismissively scoffing.

"Ain't no one here by that name homes." he replied. Clay stared at him for a moment.

"Your bosses are employed with the Red Lake Company meaning you answer to me. Mr. Del Toro has offended my employer and she would like to see him." he explained, and the large man frowned.

"Man, you should take your poindexter ass out of here before your ass gets stomped and you can tell your bitch she can go fuck herself!" he snapped. The other six men laughed acidly in Clay's face and he just tilted his head at the man's words before slowly lifting his hand to remove his glasses. He hated getting them dirty.

"I see." he replied before his hand suddenly lashes out hits the big man right in the throat. He suddenly croaks, his tongue sticking out for a split second. Clay's fingers pinched the tip of the gang member's tongue and it happened before anyone could blink. Clay pulled a metal scalpel right out of his front suit pocket and with one slice, the large man was stumbling onto the ground screaming wildly as blood poured down wife beater. Before the rest of the men could react, Clay's hands were already pulling out the two pistols hidden in his coat. Being the precise marksman that he was, he only had to look at each man for a split second before firing. Bang! Bang! Bang! Each man went down. The skinny man beneath the truck was fumbling to get out from underneath it and Clay managed to get a headshot before he even got out. Bodies fell where they stood except for the large man missing his tongue. Clay walked over to him seeing as he tried to crawl away.

Clay placed his foot on the back of his neck using the back of his heal to apply just the right amount of pressure to make him stop moving. His eyes scanned the garage a bit more and he slowly reached back into his pocket to remove his glasses and place them on his face.

"Where is Luis Del Toro?" he asked calmly again. The large man was in shock trying to speak, but his words came out mumbled. Clay looked down at him. "I'm sorry, I'm having some trouble understanding you." But a swift movement from the waiting room of the garage got his attention. The bathroom was just closing. Clay just raised his free hand that had his pistol in hand and aimed it at the back of the man's head before firing. His body went immediately limp. Clay placed his gun away before walking over to the door that led him inside the waiting room.

Yara's POV

I sat on my bed with my laptop on my lap doing some last-minute preparations. Everyone's weapons were entering the country and so I sent out some messages to my clients letting them know their weapons would soon be here. It would be time to set up some meetings to see when and where they wanted to meet to get their weapons. My phone vibrated and I looked to see it was Clay. I answered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I got the package. It'll be ready to board when we leave." he said. I nodded.

"Good." I replied and hung up. I dialed Eli's phone.

"Eli Warden's phone, Jane speaking." his secretary replied.

"It's Yara." I replied.

"Please hold." she said. The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"Yara St. Patrick. I am impressed with your timely follow up. Do you have good news for me?" Eli asked.

"It's done." I merely replied, my tone strictly professional. I was still pissed that he had taken someone from my district to use to hunt.

"Aww do not sound so upset, darling. I invited you to my party." he said. I huffed.

"I am going to your party to save face, Eli. If I don't enjoy myself then at least I can say you tried to do something nice for once for another ambassador. I simply called to inform you that you will have what you want. It will be on the plane you send to get us." I replied.

"And I am indebted to you for bringing my game back to me. And please, do not insult me by assuming you will not enjoy my party. You always do." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I am sure your secretary is sending me and my plus one and cargo plane information." I replied.

"Of course! I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night." he said. Yeah right.

"And I you." I replied and hung up the phone. I continued with some work before there was a firm knock on my door. I looked up in curiosity, wondering who would be at my door. It couldn't be Clay because he wouldn't bring any of our business like this to my door. Well I'm one to talk, I literally brought my business here and fucked him raw. I got up and slowly moved to the door feeling tense. Anything ordered is brought to the front desk. My paranoia was getting to me.

I looked through the peephole and sighed as I opened the door.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" I asked as Tommy stepped in with a glare on his face. He pulled his phone up and placed it right in my face. I stared at the picture on my phone and tensed heavily. It was Clay at a garage, obviously owned by the Toros Locos gang. He had a man on his shoulders.

"So what exactly is this shit you're into, Yara?" he asked seriously.


	14. Chapter 14

14

I stared hard at the picture for a moment before looking at Tommy's glaring face.

"You followed him." I assumed and turned around walked back into my home letting him in.

"You god damn right I followed him. What the hell is going on, Yara?" he asked as I entered my room and moved over to my closet.

"What my driver is into on his own time, is his own business." I replied as he looked through the many different dresses and out fits I had. Knowing Eli, most of his staff would be half dressed or naked. There will be rooms for sex, rooms for drugs, and rooms for any fighting.

"Bullshit Yara. That guy works for you. There's no way you can afford this play on a "realtor's" salary." Tommy said as he followed me into the closet.

"What I do is my business, Tommy. Why are you so concerned?" I asked. I knew Eli's favorite color was ruby red. I didn't plan to wear panties or a bra, so I knew I'd have to find something that I could move around in with heals.

"Because you're my sister, Yara." he said taking hold of my shoulder lightly and turning me to him. I saw the worry in his eyes as he observed me. "Look I know we ain't been close through your college years. It's like you're on one line and everyone else is on the other. We've already lost Raina. I don't want to see you get hurt." I stared at him for a moment thinking now he, James and Tasha knew I was obviously hiding something.

If Tommy has already followed Clay then that could lead to him following me or telling James something.

"I work for the government." I said and he squinted and stepped away from me.

"Oh woah you a cop?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Use your head, Tommy. I do secret stuff with bad people and the government lets me get away with it, because I make them money." I said. He squinted at me for a moment before his eyes drew back to a cooler look before smiling.

"Oh word?" he asked and I nodded.

"Word." I replied.

"Oh shit, so you work for the black market or some shit?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Something like that. But Tommy you can't tell anyone, not even James or his family. I don't want to ever get you all involved in my work." I said. He gave me a look before tilting his head now.

"So what your driver did at the garage, that was business huh?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I have more power than you can ever imagine. Whether you could ever believe… I am dangerous." I said flatly and his eyes hardened up some before he nodded.

"Aight. I won't say a word to nobody." he said. I squinted at him now and tilted my head some expecting some type of blackmail to come out of this.

"And you want nothing in return?" I asked. He gave me a dumb look.

"Come on girl you're my sister. I would never take advantage of you. Does anyone else know what you do?" he asked and I stiffened some and looked away.

"Kanan does. But I don't think he will say anything." I replied.

"How do you know?" he asked. I stared at him icily now before smirking.

"Because I can have him killed if I wanted." I replied and his eyes widened some and he smirked.

"Oooh snap you got _power_ power." he said and I smirked.

"I do. Now if there is nothing else, I have an event to prepare." I said as I placed my hand on his back and led him to the door. He let me lead him to the door and he stopped and looked at me as I opened the door.

"You just stay out of trouble, Yara. I can't lose any more family." he said lightly and I just smiled and nodded pulling him into me. We embraced each other for a second before pulling back. "You need anything let me know."

"Same." I replied and he nodded and exited the room. For the remainder of the day, I was sitting in my room with Clay taking most of my business calls in my living room. He brought me some penthouse applications and I was looking through them and making calls on my own phone. I needed to break my lease and move somewhere else where no one knew where I lived. Clay moved to the doorway and stared at me blankly.

"Alicia Jimenez is on the phone. She is not pleased that we have taken Luis Del Toro. She said it undermines the cartel's authority and she demands a twenty percent discount on all her weapons and drugs we supply her for the next year." he said. Hard ball, but I liked Alicia more than her brother. I gave a solid nod.

"Do it." I replied and he nodded and turned and went back onto the phone. I did not want to step on the toes of the Jimenez Cartel. If this was all they wanted that would be fine. I have other gangs and crime bosses who can keep my money flowing. My phone began to ring and I looked to see it Vincent. I leaned up now and wondered why he was calling. I hadn't really been dodging him since our last little tryst. But it wasn't like we were calling and texting each other. I had to assume this was a business call. I answered.

"This is Yara." I replied.

"Hey." he said with an upbeat tone, and I could almost imagine him smiling as he replied.

"Vincent, hi. What's going on, everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah of course. I know I have spoken to you in a while and I just thought I'd give my friend a call and see how she's doing." he replied. I bit my bottom lip and looked up to see if I could see Clay anywhere around.

"I am well. I thought you were maybe calling about your shipment. I left you a voicemail about it." I replied.

"Yeah and I'm sorry I haven't been able to return you call. You know, business can take up a man's time." he replied.

"Of course. You don't owe me any explanation for anything. Um, I'm assuming you wish to discuss a time and place." I replied.

"I was thinking you and I can discuss all of this over dinner tonight. I know this Thai place that has delicious chicken pad Thai" he said. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Thai

"Well I do like some good chicken pad Thai but tonight, I have decided to stay in tonight. I have a long day tomorrow." I replied lightly and the other line was silent for a second.

"Yes of course. I know as an ambassador you have much to do. Have your people call my people. We'll talk soon." he replied before I heard the dial tone once more. I sighed some and hung up the phone placing it between my legs. It wasn't even a question that I was getting too close with Vincent.

I don't know why I felt so drawn to him and even though it's frowned upon to sleep with a client, as long as it didn't affect business no one cared. But now I felt this could affect business.

The next day, I made sure the word was out to my clients that I was unavailable and anything they needed they could send me an email. That was it. I spent the entire day getting my hair, nails and make up done for tonight's event. Clay already verified the time and location of the plane escorting us. I was in a ruby red gown with a small strip around my breasts to keep them up. I had a white gold anklet around my feet and my hair was pinned back, my curls tight and trailing down my back with silver snowflakes peppering my hair. It was more a design from Spartacus. I looked like a very rich slave girl. Clay was in his usual black suit with a pink buttoned up shirt with a pink and purple patterned tie. He helped me put my jacket on and when I turned to him, I smiled and straightened up his tie so it wasn't crooked. He looked down and watched me do this before he looked up at me. I smiled.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want, Clay. I can deliver the cargo myself since it is already in transit to the airport." I replied. He just shook his head.

"I go where you go." he said and I smiled more and nodded. He then turned and opened the door. "The body slave look is very becoming of you." I grinned as we stepped out of the room.

"What can I say, I liked to tease men and make them wish they could have me tend to their every need." I purred. We got on the elevator and exited through the lobby. Eyes were immediately drawn to me which tonight I heavily enjoyed. As we got to the front door of the lobby, Clay opened it for me and we stepped out.

"Have we heard anything about Kanan?" I asked.

"He's been doing business with your brother, but also other things that James probably does not know of. He may be plotting something against him." he said as he opened the back door of our rental car.

"Let it play out. That's their business not mine." I replied, and he only nodded and closed the door. Once he was inside he turned on the radio and we let the music play. Next Level by Aston Wyld was just starting and I grinned. "Let's go have us some fun."

 _I'm on the next level, yeah_

 _I know you heard about it_

 _You know I'm about it-bout it_

 _And don't you ever doubt it_

 _I'm incomparable_

 _That's what they stare on yo'_

 _Turn off the stereo_

 _Check it out, check it out, check it out_

As we drove, I could only smile wondering what people I would see at this party. I planned to tease Eli when I saw him, look at him with little to no interest, flaunt my slave dress in his favorite color so his eyes would always follow me. Maybe I would fuck him and not let him finish. Either way, he owed me for stealing apples from my property.

 _Ooh ah ooh way_

 _I make just like a sauna_

 _New York to California_

 _Too hot, too hot_

 _Ooh ah ooh way (Hey)_

 _You ain't seen nothin' (Hey) like this_

 _Nobody do it (Hey) like this (This, this, this)_

My eyes just stared out the window into the new night as numerous cars and lights passed us by. It was a silent trip, one I enjoyed heavily. I knew there would be other ambassadors there some who did like me and others who weren't entirely fond of me. I wondered if his no work policy would still be in effect. Eli did not like doing business in his home or even trying to get new clients. Also violence was not permitted unless it gambling was involved.

 _I'm on the next level  
Next, next, next level  
On the next level  
They all tryna catch up to my  
Next level  
Next, next, next level  
On the next level  
Check it out, check it out, check it out_

We arrived at a small airport with a few jets coming down the runway. We parked the car and Clay opened my door or me. The wind blew gently against and two men were approaching us.

"Ms. St. Patrick, your cargo is on board and your flight is ready." One of the men replied. I smiled and nodded.

"Wonderful." I replied and we began to walk toward the plane the guy had raised his arm to. There were long stairs being pulled into the side of which we walked up.

 _La la la la la la (Ha)  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la_

The flight was hardly long. There was champagne served and I merely sat back and enjoyed my flight. I could always relax with Clay here. Once the plane began to land, the one flight attendant let us know that a car was already waiting to escort us. Once the plane completely stopped, we got out and moved down a new flight of steps. As we made it to the bottom, I noticed a dark vehicle waiting for us with a man standing at the back of is. As we approached, the man opened the back down and someone stepped out of it. I paused my walking when I saw the sly smile of Eli Warden staring back at me.

"Ah Yara St. Patrick as I live and breathe." he said. He was in a black suit and tie with polished shoes and a flower in his lapel. I tilted my head some.

"Eli. I was not expecting to see you here… but of course, I can imagine you wanted to make sure I brought you back your game." I replied and he shook his head.

"On the contrary, I wanted to come and get you personally so that we may mend the shaky fence that is our relationship." he said. I could see the same crate being loaded off the plane and over toward a truck that was pulling up behind ours. "I trust he is still alive." I looked at Clay and he nodded in response. I looked back at Eli.

"Yes. He is alive." I replied. He nodded smiling more.

"Good. Now you and I can take this vehicle and your man can take the truck and join us at my estate when the cargo is completely subdued." he replied.

"Mr. Richards is my personal guard." I reminded.

"And I assure you, you are safe with me and my guard." he pressed. I could hear it in his tone, that he was not asking nor suggesting. I gave him a stare to show I was not impressed with him being here before nodding.

"Fine." I replied and looked at Clay and nodded for him to go to the second vehicle. Clay just stared at Eli blankly but I could tell he was not very happy with him either. He moved off to the next vehicle and Eli just continued smiling as he opened the door for me. I removed my jacket not wanting to overheat in his car. Eli's brow arched now as his eyes rolled over me.

"A very beautiful color on you and I must say you look very ravishing in that dress." he said as he stared at my breasts for a second before looking at me. I only nodded smiling just as politely as he was.

"I know." I replied and leaned in to get into his car.


	15. Chapter 15

15

This entire moment would have been pleasant had Eli not have been here. His eyes watched me like a predator as he observed my outfit.

"I must say Yara, you are sure to turn heads tonight." he said as if impressed.

"You know me. When I come to party, I come to party. But then again, I am sure no will really expect me since I was not on the invite list initially. Is that why you came? You wanted to escort me in to make sure your men knew I was invited?" I asked and he continued to smile pleasantly.

"Awe do not be that way Yara. I know women hold grudges when they've been offended. And I simply wanted to see you to make sure there is no bad blood between us." he said sliding over closer to me boxing me in.

"I assure you there is no bad blood." I told as I looked away for a moment as he basically dominated the leather seats. I felt his calloused hands come up and grip my chin bringing me to look at him.

His looked down at me with admiration as his body was closer to mine, his eyes looking my face over.

"Yet you wear a revealing dress in my favorite color, a simple wrap to cover your supple, beautiful breasts, and I can only imagine you are not wearing any panties under this flimsy garment." he purred almost huskily as his eyes began to look from my eyes to my lips. I tried to move my face just a bit from him, but his hand would not let me go. "Tell me are you looking to be dominated tonight, Yara St. Patrick? I'd be happy to dominate you to ensure peace between our cities." I raised my hand to gently slide up his arm and I managed to place my hand in his so he no longer had a hold on my chin.

"Eli, you have already made up for your offense when you invited me here. You know I am fun at parties." I replied and he nodded, his other hand coming up to rub my hand.

"Yes that is very true. I am sorry for not inviting you sooner." he replied. I gave him a solid look.

"No apologies needed. I know what you think of me, I don't mind not being invited to your events." I said. His eyes squinted some.

"And what is it you think I think of you?" he asked.

"I am a woman, young, and African American in a white man's position. Admit it you think I am out of my league and that I shouldn't be the ambassador of New York. When I first met you, I could tell you wanted to play with me. You wanted me to worship you in order to gain favor from our other associates." I replied softly as my hand began to slide up his chest and work my wait into his shirt feeling his chest hair against my fingers.

"Oh, Yara I think you are many things, but you have proven yourself a worthy and powerful ambassador and I will never forget that." he said lowly as his lips gently grazed against mine. I smiled against his lips and gave a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You know what could really settle bad blood between us?" I whispered.

"Mmm and what is that?" he asked, his hand already sliding under my dress and moving toward my inner thigh. His lips stick planting light kisses against my own.

"Twenty grand." I replied. He paused now and looked up at me. "The cartel who your game works for is not happy with what you did and I had to change business with them in order to appease them and keep everyone happy. You give me this and we will call it even." Eli stared at me in mild thought before smiling.

"Well you definitely know how to play the game of men." he said. We had just passed some through some black gates and I could see a large mansion atop of a hill with numerous cars in the front dropping people off. "You will get your money and we will no longer talk about the past." I nodded leaning in and licking the top of his lips causing a guttural growl to escape him.

"I would like it wired to my account before the night is over." I replied as the car finally came to a stop in front of the mansion. Eli smirked and nodded.

"Of course." he said smoothly. The door on my side was opened and I stepped out happy to see Clay there.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I nodded, looking at Eli as he had stepped out and rounded the front of the car, some men in suits behind him.

"I will be." I replied and Eli grinned.

"Oh Ms. St. Patrick, if you do feel you need to be dominated tonight, you know where you can find me." he said. Clay's eyes shifted a bit at Eli and the hunter just smiled and turned from us moving inside. He was engulfed by the crowd and smiling and waving at old friends and new.

"We could leave." Clay suggested as he looked around at the different people. I looked at him knowing parties were never his thing. The older men were in nice suits with their wives or mistresses or both on their arms. Some staff was out here as well, mostly naked with long chains and beads around their bodies and even a few masks.

"But then I won't get to see you fight." I replied. Clay looked at me with a sadistic smile and he held his arm up for me and I just wrapped my arm around it and we moved toward the doors.

Vincent's POV

These people knew how to throw a party. My boys and I were in the dining room area which was just a big room filled with laughter and monkeys in suits. Naked people approached us with trays of wine and appetizers. Nicola ate and drank whatever was presented and Sammy just looked around uncomfortable. A woman approached us with a warm smile. She was a hostess, I had to tell her who we ran with along with our invitation so we would be let in.

"Gentlemen, welcome. Since this is your first time, I want to let you know you have free access to everything here. In the back, down the hall is the ballroom for dancing and eating. Upstairs to the hall on your right, there are rooms to talk and smoke and drinks, upstairs to the hall on your left there are empty rooms for the pleasure of your choosing." she explained. What the hell? All three of our eyes popped.

"You mean you guys have sex parties here too?" Nicola asked stunned and she nodded with excitement.

"Yes. Now in the basement we have our strength competition. You are free to bet on matches. If you have any questions ask any of the staff." she told before disappearing. Sammy leaned in to me now.

"It's gonna get really sticky in here, I guarantee it." he said. I laughed some at his words. There were some beautiful women here tonight. Maybe it was the perfect time to take my mind off of Yara. Fuck, who was I kidding, I couldn't. I wouldn't lie I was a bit pissed when she denied my dinner invitation, but I knew she was a business woman. How is that I've been speaking with her for all these years and never once met her until now?

I wouldn't lie my eyes were roaming the crowd of people for maybe, just maybe, she would be in the crowd.

"Yo boss, look it's St. Patrick!" Nicola pointed. I hated myself for quickly looking and following his finger to the hall we had come through thirty minutes ago. And there she was, walking in with that teacher body guard of hers. My entire body was flushed at the mere sight of her. What she was wearing…oh fuck me. It was clearly a flimsy dress one could rip right off and the only one who would be doing that was me. The dress was sleeveless and low hanging so I could see right into the dress. She had some cloth wrapped around her breasts that barely secured anything.

"Ay yo she looks like one of those slave girls from Spartacus." Nicola said and I looked at him confused.

"From what?" he asked and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone showing me pictures of some women from this Spartacus show. I frowned some. Why would she dress up like _that_ , in a place like _this_? "What she expecting to get fucked or something?"

I looked back in her direction and almost lost sight of her but she was soon surrounded by numerous women in revealing dresses as well. Her little bodyguard remained outside their little circle merely watching as they conversed. Men approached her, young good-looking men, smiling and kissing her cheek, placing their hand on her back. My face twitched into a slight snarl. Those fucks were touching mi gemma nera, and I did not like this one bit.

"Come on boys. Let's go make friends." I said and walked into the crowd.

Yara's POV

I would say this was not entirely bad. I had chatted with many wives of ambassadors and even those ambassadors as well. They introduced me some of their clients and I made sure to maintain my professionalism. I did not want to offend any mobsters tonight. Suddenly, the entire crowd began to quiet down as our attention was brought to the back to the top of the staircase. Eli stood in all his pride and glory with a drink in his hand.

"Good evening everyone, and I thank you all for coming. I hope you are ready for a fantastic evening." he said holding up his wine glass. Everyone clapped and cheered a bit. "Now you know my rules as usual. My state is my house, and in my house we all abide by my rules. No stealing clients and no violence. If so I will be forced to punish you."

The crowd did not cheer for that but we all nodded to show we understood. Eli smiled more and nodded.

"Good. Enjoy!" he said happily and now everyone cheered once more. Another glass of champagne was offered and I took it as I began to move off on my own. Clay knew to give me my space. But I knew I could never be completely alone. The second I looked to my right, I immediately stunned at who I saw.

"Vincent!" I said in shock and he just smiled his usual polite with hidden intent smile.

"Yara." he said happily.

"I… didn't know you were invited to Eli's party." I replied looking him over. He looked quite handsome in his suit. His gold chain hung off his neck as usual. He leaned in to me.

"I didn't know you were either." he replied. I continued to smile.

"Well it was sort of last minute. I wasn't expecting to be here." I replied.

"Well then it isn't a wasted night. I was sure I was going to be bored here." he said. I faked a pout.

"Well you deserve to be here. Red Lake appreciates your business. I appreciate your business." I replied. He gave me a look over, a bit of seriousness played on his features.

"Is that all you appreciate about me?" he asked. My words were caught in my throat now. I didn't know what to say and he finally turned his attention to my dress. "Quite an outfit you have on. Definitely sends a message." I tensed some looking him over.

"And what message do you think I am trying to send?" I asked. He scoffed and looked around.

"That you like attention and you like it when these guys eye fuck you!" he snapped as he frowned more at me. I glared with offense.

"No. My message is I am young, single, and can do whatever the fuck I want with who I want." I hissed. He nodded giving a passive aggressive smile as he looked me up and down.

"Yeah that's _definitely_ the message." he said sarcastically, and I tensed up and just turned and left him.


	16. Chapter 16

16

I was speeding down the hall that would lead to the dance room. I was fuming and I just felt completely… emotional.

"Hey darling, where's your tray, I want a drink!" some guy yelled at me.

"Fuck off." I merely replied before casting the voice out of my head. What was wrong with me? No! What was wrong with Vincent! How dare he insult the woman who is in charge of bringing him guns! I hated that he was bringing out this side of me. If he were in anyone else, I would have terminated his contract long ago. So why couldn't I now? Why were we even at this point in our lives? Before I had time to think, a thick hand grabs my shoulder and pins me to the closest wall. I yelped looking up to see two large men standing over me. One bald, with pulsing veins in his head and the other had shoulder length hair with ears pierced from bottom to top.

"Bitch who do you think you are, talking to me like that! You work for us! Eli owns your ass!" the bald-headed man snapped.

"How dare you put your hands on me!" I snapped only to feel the meat of his and I gasped sharply not even remembering when I had last been hit. I don't think I had ever been hit before.

"Hey what the fuck is going here, huh!" I hear Vincent's thick tone surfacing. We looked to see him speeding down the hall with Sammy and Nicola. "We got a problem here!"

"Ay this don't concern you pal, go back to the party." The brunette responded aggressively. I was too shocked at the fact that he had struck me. I looked up at him with feral eyes.

"You hit me." I said and Vincent's eyes widened at me before they sharpened on the bald-headed guy as he pointed at him.

"You put your fucking hands on her, _pezzo di succhiacazzi_!" he snapped already reaching into his coat which I assumed was to pull out his gun.

"What's going on over here!" I hear Eli call as he's walking toward us with Clay at his side as well as a few men from his security team.

"Nothing Mr. Warden just reminding this girl of her place." The baldheaded guy said. Vincent pulled out his gun now and just cocked it. Clay was already moving over to put himself between us, his eyes drained of life as he just stared at the man now. Eli raised his hands now.

"Woah woah. Easy Mr. Ragni. What we all need to calm down." he said. Vincent gave his usual dangerous smile as he looked at Eli.

"Okay the one thing you don't want to tell me to do is to calm down!" he said. I regained my senses and looked at Eli.

"Eli… do these two gentlemen work for you?" I asked and Eli looked at them with hard glares.

"Yes, Ms. St. Patrick, they do." he said. The two men now stepped back sensing that they had made a huge mistake.

"Would you like to tell them who I am?" I asked chuckling now, yet there was no humor behind it. Eli nodded.

"Gladly. Boys this is Yara St. Patrick, the Ambassador of New York." he said. Now the two men looked at me and then looked back at their bosses laughing nervously as they took a step back. But Clay took a step forward and I rested my hand on his shoulder to keep him close to me.

"Oh shit. Look we didn't know, boss." the bald haired man said and I finally turned and stepped up to Eli, standing by Vincent.

"Eli… this is the second time now you have started bad blood between you and I and this time money will not make up for this attack on me." I said. Eli smiled politely.

"Yara, this was a simple misunderstanding-" he said, but when I raised my hand, he silenced himself.

"Like I said! _You_ have offended me twice and this is bad, Eli." I finished. An ambassador's team was a reflection on him so I blamed him. Eli nodded.

"Alright, Yara, I can triple the money and even have it wired to you tonight if that will make things right." Eli said.

"Oh you will do that, but like I said, money is not going to be enough. I want blood." I said. Vincent looked at me now curious, and Eli tensed some, his face tightening to regain his dominance. I had to remind everyone that I was not someone to take advantage of, to make light of me because I was a woman.

"Well as the rules of my house, I will not permit violence on my territory." he said. Vincent scoffed in disbelief and I just nodded remembering his rule before finally looking back at Clay who just remained close to me. Finally, I looked back to Eli.

"Then we fight. My man versus him." I said pointing to the bald-headed man. The man looked down at Clay before smirking obviously thinking with his small size, it would be an easy win.

"That's fine, boss I can take the science teacher here." he mocked and Clay just blinked and looked at me. I looked at him and then looked at Eli who was trying to calculate the outcomes in his head.

"They will fight. If my guy wins, then we forget about this unpleasantness. I'll even be kind and still let you have the twenty grand. But if your guys win, you will get triple and your pound of flesh. But the bad blood ends tonight." he stated, and I thought about it for a moment before smirking.

"Oh I love it when you take charge, Eli." I said innocently before nodding. "Deal. Lead the way."

Eli nodded.

"With pleasure." he said and his men began to walk around us to the other side of the hall. I finally looked back at Vincent.

"Vincent, why don't you and your boys go back and enjoy the party." I replied. He glared softly.

"No way. I ain't letting you go back there alone." he stated and I just nodded.

"Fine. You need to see what I am about anyways." I replied and turned looking at Clay now my eyes darkening. "I want his heart." Clay smirked as he just nodded and began to remove his glasses and we all began to follow Eli down the dark hallway. The music began to clear out and now we all went through a black door that led us down stairs. I was not afraid though, because I knew exactly where we were going.

I could hear cheering and yelling at the bottom. There was another man dressed in a black suit in front of the door at the bottom of the stairs. He opened the door and we all walked through it. We were in a large garage with rows upon rows of cars of different models. Some of them looked to be from the 40s and 50s. At the very end was a large crowd yelling and screaming, their backs to us. All of rich and upper classed business people who seemed to be cheering heavily. We moved off to the side of the crowd while Eli and his men circled around to the other side. Through the crowd we could see two very large men throwing fists at each other, busting noses and cutting cheeks.

The crowd was going wild for the popular fighters. Vincent looked very curious of the whole event, his eyes never leaving the two men. The full bearded man caught the other with an upper cut to the chin and sent him flying. The man fell to the ground and did not get up. A smaller man approached and checked the man on the ground before shaking his head to some guy. The crowd roared with happiness as the winner raised his large fists to the air in victory. And now a short and rounded man stepped out.

"Alright, alright, that was the Remy 'The Ragin' Cajun' Laveau vs. Maximillian Stark. Now we got us an unexpected special fight coming up, created by the Host of tonight's event, Eli Warden!" he called out and now everyone clapped like the mindless puppets they were.

"Yo, Yara, you sure your boy can handle this guy? I mean a bullet to the back of the head would solve your entire problem." Vincent said and I just smiled at Clay as he removed his suit jacket and handed it to me. I gladly took it and folded it over my shoulder as he began to walk into the crowd. I looked at Vincent.

"I have the upmost faith in Clay." I replied and he just looked somewhat worried before nodding and looking ahead at the crowd.

"Alright." he said and I just smiled icily as Clay moved from the crowd and met the large man in the circle. I could see Eli watching and smiling with amusement. I couldn't wait for that smile to fall off his face.

Author's Notes

pezzo di succhiacazzi!- You piece of shit cocksucker!


	17. Chapter 17

17

The bald man removed his shirt revealing a very muscular and well sculpted body. A few women whistled at him while older women were waving wads of cash at him. I just remained still with Vincent at my side watching as the large man began to raise his tight fists and walk around Clay who just tilted his head and observed the man almost curiously.

"Come on kill em!" someone yelled.

"Squish him, Rex!" another called out. Eli just laughed and looked at me as if asking "is this some kind of joke"? I just remained calm and watched as Rex ran to throw a punch at Clay who dodged it and spun around him so now the two were on opposite sides. Rex kept his fists raised smirking at Clay who just stood there. He was calm and sharp and Vincent looked at me confused.

"What's with your man, he don't know how to fight?" he asked. I just glanced up at him before looking back at Clay. Rex started to stalk around him, and Clay moved opposite of him watching him closely. Rex dove for him again, preparing to throw another punch, but Clay managed to dodge it and get throw a quick punch to the front of his throat making the large man gasp hard. Clay spun his body swiftly, his leg coming up high and connecting with his cheek. Rex was sent to the ground and Clay just leaned back and started to roll up his sleeves now. He glanced at me and I just stared at him calmly as he looked back the large man. Rex stood up now, his nose purple and red, blood pouring down it.

"You motherfucker!" he roars as he lunges for him now. Clay crouches and dodges his blow, but not before pulling out two of his scalpels and slicing Rex's Achilles tendon. Rex yelled out and fell to the ground causing the crowd to gasp.

"Oh shit!" Sammy said. Rex stood up, but he was now limping as Clay just looked at him, a slow sadistic smirk play on his face as blood began to coat the floor. Eli looked at me and I just looked at him, both our faces primal and challenging. Rex tried to throw another punch, but Clay just leaned back from the fist and swiped across his wrist with one of his scalpels. Rex yelled and gripped his wrist in pain. Clay hurried and kicked him right in his sliced heal and he yelled even louder and fell to his knees. Immediately, Clay gripped his head, pulled it back and began to stab viciously into the man's shoulder. Blood spewed heavily onto Clay's shirt, his eyes widened as he watched the shock in Rex's face. Vincent winced and I just smiled as Clay stepped back to observe what he had done. Blood poured from Rex's face.

"Get up, Rex!" Eli yelled and everyone was still shouting and cheering for the blood they wanted to see. Clay blinked slowly and looked at me and we just stared at each other for a moment, years of partnership showing in our eyes. There was a light softness in his eyes as if he were still asking permission. I looked from him to Eli who just looked at me stunned as if asking me not to. A soft frown played on my face. I was tired of these men thinking I was just someone to push around. I then looked back at Clay and raised my head some before nodding as if giving him permission.

Clay looked back at Rex who was just bleeding all over, but still alive. Clay put his scalpels away and then reached behind the back of his shirt and pulled out one of his meat carving knives. It happened so quick. He was on Rex in seconds and he placed the knife right into his heart. Rex's eyes widened fast and I heard a woman scream as Clay's knife ran down the man's chest slowly. Clay's eyes were wild and crazy. Blood poured onto his hands as he did this and everyone was groaning and gasping as Clay forced his hand right inside the larger man's chest. The same woman, a young blonde and petite woman, fainted right there as Clay removed his hand stepped back slowly holding up the man's heart in his palm. Some people had to run down the garage to vomit.

I just stared at him with pride as Clay slowly turned to look at me with a light gaze, holding the slow beating heart in his palm. I just stared at him for a moment before a smile of pride spread over my cheeks. Clay just dropped the heart and slowly approached me and the crowd parted for him not wanting to be in his line of sight. Now he stood before me and finally looked down at his outfit.

"Apologies, Ms. St. Patrick. I did not mean to get my suit dirty." he said blankly, looking up at me and I just stared at him with a gentle gaze before nodding.

"You defended my honor. Thank you." I said bowing my head at him.

"Damn. The school teacher's one bad ass motherfucker." Vincent said and Clay glanced at him. Vincent nodded. "Respect." I just smiled between the two men. Eli and his men began to approach and we walked from the crowd so we could talk. Clay remained close to me, his eyes watching Eli carefully. Eli just cleared his throat and looked at me.

"Are we even now?" he asked as if not even horrified of what he had just seen. I looked at Clay and then looked at Eli.

"I expect my money in my account in one hour. Mr. Richards will assure me that it's there." I explained. Eli nodded.

"It will be done… But he cannot be seen by my guests so he will be escorted to one of the private rooms to clean up. A suit will be given to him." he explained. I nodded and looked at Clay who looked at me after putting his glasses back on. I knew he could handle himself. If any of his men tried anything, he would have no problems cutting them down. Clay nodded and followed some men back to the black door we came from.

"We're gonna head back to the party." Sammy said following with Nicola back to the doors. Eli just looked at me and nodded.

"We good?" he asked and I just nodded.

"We are." I replied and he nodded.

"Enjoy the rest of the party." he said and began to walk away. Now it was just Vincent and I and we finally turned to each other. He looked rather impressed.

"Well... that was quite a show. You're definitely not one to fuck with." he said. I nodded not forgetting our little fight earlier.

"I know." I replied and began to walk past him.

"Yara, wait." he said following after me and stepping in front of me.

"I don't have time to talk, Vincent. There's a lot of men who have yet to eye fuck me." I said walking past him and back through the door. He followed behind me, catching me in the stair way.

"Yara, wait!" he said taking my arm and pinning me to the wall now once we were at the top of the stairs. "I'm sorry. I know I keep acting this way, and I know it could pour into our business together. And I don't want that. It's just… seeing guys around you taking interest in you, it infuriates me." His tone was serious and I just stared at me closely.

"Vincent, I like you. But you said it yourself, we're just giving into lust. Look things seemed to be better when we just spoke on the phone and never meeting. Maybe we need to go back to that way of doing business." I said and he shook his head.

"But I don't want that." he said. I shook my head.

"Vincent, you're my client and even though there is no rule against fucking my client, the fact that feelings could get involved, makes things bad for business especially if you're going to give me attitude all the time." I said. His jaw tightened as he looked away shaking his head before looking back down at me.

"Look, I like you too and maybe it's because I'm a guy, but I want you around always… I don't know, maybe I want to date you." he said. I stared at him completely at a loss for words.

"Vincent-"

"We don't have to go public if it's that important for your job. Look I don't want to make this hard on you, but I can't… I can't stop thinking about you." he said taking a step back from me. I stared at him with a deep gaze.

"Vincent, you and I do not lead normal lives. You are the head of a very prominent mob. I am your supplier of guns and maybe even drugs if you wanted it… my job can be complicated and it could make a relationship complicated too." I said and he shook his head.

"I don't care about that! I don't care about any of that." he said moving back up to me and cupping my face with his hands. "You are all I think about. You are the final thought before I sleep and the first thought when I wake up." His scent rolled onto me and I closed my eyes trying to get a hold of myself. The more I inhaled him, the more my body began to shiver and I slowly placed my hands on his wrists. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"I have to sleep with people if my bosses want employment from them." I said. His eyes slowly darkened as he looked me over and took a step back.

"What?" he asked and I nodded.

"It all comes with the territory of being an ambassador. My bosses want someone badly in our territory, then we do what we have to do in order to get them and lock them down." I explained. He rubbed his mouth as I spoke and looked down.

"Anyone try that shit with you yet?" he asked looking up at me. I shook my head.

"No." I replied.

"You ain't gotta lie to me." he stated and I scoffed and shrugged.

"No one has!" I replied. He shook his head.

"So you gotta whore yourself out to people then." he said and I shook my head.

"It's not like that exactly, Vincent." I said. He then looked down at the ground and then up at me.

"That night we fucked after our date… was that to make sure I signed the renewal documents?" he asked. My eyes widened at the accusation.

"What? No?" I asked and he aggressively stepped up to me pointing at me.

"Don't you fucking lie to me." he demanded and I frowned not liking where all this was going.

"I am not, but now I am regretting it." I demanded and began to move to the door. However, I felt his hand grip my shoulder and press me back into the wall, a heavy frown on his face and I didn't like it.

"Let me go!" I demanded as he looked my face over.

"Was all this a lie? You let me fuck you in order to keep me as a client?" he asked lowly. My eyes widened as I stared at him. How could he ask that? "When we first met… if I did want to just fuck you in return for me renewing would you have done it?" It was an easy answer, but I could not bring myself to voice it. Now he just seemed stunned and he let me go.

"Of course you would have." he said lowly. "Because that's what a whore does." Before I could stop myself, my hand came up hard and connected with his face. His body didn't move, but his face turned with my hand. His eyes closed for a moment and slowly opened as he looked at me with a predator like glare. I didn't care. I was too pissed. I moved to hit him again, only this time he caught my hand and I managed to hit him with my other hand and he growled and gripped my other wrist and pinned me back against the wall and I started to struggle against him and he used his lower half to stop me from moving. I struggled harder and he grunted now trying to control me with his body.

"Get off me!" I demanded and in response his knee found its way between my legs and he pressed right into me. Without any panties I could feel the fabric from his knee rubbing against me. I cried out at how uncomfortable it felt.

"Aw does your pussy hurt?" he mocked me as he pinned my hands over my head. I groaned out in frustration and attempted to head butt him, but it only made his head press into mine and hold me against the wall, both of us were still and panting heavily against one another now. His chest was smooshed against my breasts and we were both just stood there staring at each other for a long moment. In seconds, we did what we were both thinking and attacked each other's mouth. I moaned out against him and his hands slid down my arms as he began to wrap them around my hips and I lowered my hands to wrap them around his neck pulling him into me.

Our mouths opened and we moaned sweetly against one another as his hips began to grind against mine. His hands began to move about my chest groping at my breasts through the thin cloth I wore. I let my hand move under his jacket and shirt to run over his hot stomach.

"I'm sorry I called you a whore." he muttered into my mouth and I nodded.

"I know." I panted heavily as our hands moved wildly over each other's bodies. He reached down to his pants and unbuckled them and I spread my legs and moved the dress out of the way so he had easy access. My body was on fire and I knew only he could get this reaction out of me. His lips stayed connected to mine as he lowered his pants and pressed against me. I gripped his shoulders as he moved between my legs and guided his now erect cock right into me. We moaned against one another upon feeling the tightness of my walls. Vincent thrust upward into me. My body was brought to further life by him, and I wrapped my arms around him, our moans and pants mixing in with each other as our bodies moved against one another.

Vincent's lips trailed down to my neck and buried himself there as he thrust up into me, moaned and grunting. I filled the hall with heightened moans, his fingers squeezing my sensitive nipples. His hips moved faster and harder as my moans grew more intense. He sucked on my neck hard and that combined with his thrusting was engulfing me in pure bliss.

"Ah right there!" I cried out feeling him hit the spot inside me that made a jolt of pleasure shoot up inside me.

"Is that the spot?" he panted.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Yeah?" he asked and started to push harder against me hitting that spot even more.

"Oh fuck!" I cried out holding him tighter to me.

"Shit." he grunted and panted heavily against me. I was so close and it was gonna be insane.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" I cried out and he grunted hard as he moved faster with me.

"Yeah me too!" he breathed heavily. My vagina was ringing beyond control and I yelled out, my legs shaking violently from the hard tremors that shook me. Vincent groaned as his hips bucked against me. Our knees went weak together and we collapsed on the ground. I landed on my bottom, where Vincent rested on his knees and remained leaned over me as if not wanting to be away from me. We panted and groaned softly against one another as we just remained silent for a moment. After a few seconds, Vincent pulled out and zipped up his pants and quietly just lied against my chest, his body between my open legs. His left hand ran up and down my knee rubbing it gently, while I ran my fingers over his dark hair. He leaned back against me.

"I don't want to cause problems with your business and give your bosses a reason to force you to break ties with my family and me, so for the sake of business whatever we do, will just be between us, work won't be involved should you choose to go out with me if I ask you out." he said. I thought about his words for a moment. Could he control himself however and keep business separate from our little meetings of lust? Does this mean he wouldn't try and pursue a relationship with me? I knew it would be for the best if he didn't. But who knows if we could really keep business separate. Our line of work is what brought us together I leaned around his head to look at him before kissing his cheek.

"Deal." I replied. He looked at me with a soft gaze and just leaned in to place a gentle kiss on my lips.


	18. Chapter 18

18

In some twisted messed up way, I understood James' relationship with Angela. They both lived two different lives, dedicated to two different worlds that could potentially get them killed, and yet they still could not stay away from each other. They were drawn to each other, they were each other's soul mates. When the party ended and everyone was being escorted back to their vehicles, Vincent and I remained hidden in the hallway, with our hands curled into one another. He pecked my lips softly and I smiled.

"I am sure we are both eager to get home to our beds." I said softly. He hummed gently as he now kissed the tops of my knuckles.

"I'm ready for you to be in my bed." he replied, and I bit my lip and stared sensually into his eyes. His eyes started to soften as I could see a look of worry play on his face. "When am I gonna see you again?" I grinned gently.

"Well since your guns are entering the country, I am sure we will get a chance to meet up so we can discuss where to pick up your shipment." I replied. He wrapped his arms around me now, pulling me into him.

"I'm sure we can get a lot done in this meeting." he said lowly in my ear. I smiled more at his words and gently caressed his cheek. "But I don't want the al the reasons we meet to be due to business." he said lowly. I thought of his words, knowing I could not deny that I knew what he wanted. I couldn't deny what I wanted as well. I nodded.

"We won't be just meeting on business. I promise." I replied. He gave a light smile.

"Yara St. Patrick, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." he teased, and I nodded.

"You're right. We will be seeing each other soon." I replied. There was someone clearing their throats and we turned to see Clay standing on one side in another black suit and green and white striped tie, and Sammy and Nicola on the other side keeping as much distance as possible from Clay. Vincent and I smiled at them and looked at each other.

"Well until next time, Mr. Ragni." I replied and he smiled down at me

"Next time may be sooner than you think." he replied and raised his arm in the direction of Clay as if wanting me to go first. I smiled and nodded and with that we separated, back into our worlds. We made it back home safely and with no other problems. The days went on as they should. I wanted to see Vincent quicker than I wanted, but I had meetings set up all through the week with clients to prepare for their deliveries. Some wanted to meet for lunch while others just wanted to message or text or talk on the phone.

I was sitting with Jason Micic now at a small coffee shop downtown finishing up a meeting about time and delivery of pick up. Two of his men sat at the table behind him and Clay sat at the table behind me, reading a newspaper.

"I got to say, Yara, I have been looking up things about the… business you work for, and I've heard around. There a lot of good things I hear." he said, and I smiled. I was a in a red dress and black heels. My hair was in a long French braid.

"Well Mr. Micic-"

"Please, call my Jason." he replied, and I nodded once.

"Well Jason, my company values its clients and want to make them happy." I replied and he nodded smiling professionally.

"Well with the prices and the speed of my delivery, I am very impressed." he said, and I smiled warmly.

"Good. That's what I like to hear. I know this is a trial for you. Is there anything else I can get for you to lock down your business?" I asked. Jason continued to smile before leaning over and taking my hand suddenly and holding on to it for a moment.

"Can you dispose of someone for me?" he asked. I was mildly tensed at his question. Clay leaned back to listen. I thought about his words for a moment.

"Normally, the policies state that we cannot. But my bosses want your business. I am sure they will allow one body." I said. He continued to smile and nodded, his thumb rubbing over the top of my palm.

"That makes me very happy Yara." he replied, and I nodded, refraining from biting my lip.

"May I ask who it is?" I asked. He continued to smile.

"Don't worry, Yara it isn't your brother. No I don't have my eyes on him." he assured.

"Or Tommy Egan?" I asked in a teasing manner and he let out a throaty chuckle.

"Tempting but no. If you can dispose of someone for me, then you have my business." he said. I nodded thinking more as I looked down at our hands together. Something told me a dead body wouldn't be enough for him. I also did not believe him when he said he wasn't targeting James or Tommy. I smiled politely and slid my hand from his hold.

"You send me the information on this person, and I will run it by my bosses. If they agree, then usually I will send a guy of my choosing to make sure you are not trying to use us to dispose of someone else that was not in our agreement." I replied. He eyes popped some and he laughed some.

"What you think I'd be that sneaky? No. I'm a man of my word, Yara." he said. I stared at him with stern eyes, as I arched a brow.

"Yes well, we will see." I replied and began to stand up, Clay following my action. Jason did the same, his men following his lead.

"Well I'll call you with my thoughts on the shipment coming in. I hope it is worth it." he said. I nodded.

"I hope it is as well." I replied. We shook hands and separated. As I walked to my car, Clay stepped beside him.

"I don't trust him." he replied. I nodded.

"I don't either." I replied seriously as I glanced at him. "Any word information on Kanan?"

"He's been spotted with your brother and a few low-key characters. Drug dealers with long criminal histories." he explained.

"Has my name been in his mouth?" I asked with authority.

"No. But eyes will be on him until you give the signal to take him out." he said. As we walked down the street, I thought about removing the eyes I've had on him. I did not need to be wasting men on Kanan. But I knew he would strike or do something that pulls James' attention to me and my business. I glanced at Clay.

"Pull them off him. I doubt he will try anything violent with me, maybe just try and fuck me again." I said. Before I could think, I felt Clay's hand on my forearm, stopping me in my movement. I looked at him to see his eyes were immediately dark.

"He's forced himself on you?" he asked. I did not need him being riled up over this.

"Do not worry about it, Clay. Kanan is the least of our worries right now. He hasn't hurt me or made me feel afraid." I replied. He just tilted his head, eyes fading of emotion now.

"Yara St. Patrick!" I heard the familiar voice of…

"Benny Civiello!" I gushed as I turned to see the large Italian walking down the street in his usual black attire. His arms opened wide and I turned and moved into him embracing him. Immediately, the memories of him jack hammering me in a bed at one in the morning flooded back into my mind. He kissed my cheek as he pulled back.

"My god it's been a long time since we've spoken." he said.

Benny is Joseph Proctor's cousin. Joseph Proctor is James' lawyer. As big as my world is, my world is starting to revolve around my brother's acquittances. Benny used to be a client for predecessor, Jerry Anderson. But Jerry terminated Benny's contract because he was using his weapons to take out his competition which were also clients of Jerry. Even worse, the competition found out that the weapons being used were sold from Red Lake. To save face of the company from a war, and to not kill a very powerful mobster which would again start a war, we terminated his contract so he could no longer get his weapons from us. Jerry was my teacher, my mentor, who taught me how to be fierce. I met many dangerous people through him. Benny was one of them.

"It has been a very long time." I replied and he pulled back and looked me over.

"Wow look at you. You're even more beautiful than ever." he said. I couldn't help but blush and nod.

"Thank you. You look good as well. You must have been bumpin' iron and eating your spinach because you look amazing." I complimented and he smirked.

"What can I say, I've become somewhat of a gym rat." he said. He looked over my shoulder now, his face becoming mildly firm. "Clay." Clay just stared at him not even saying a word. I continued to smile as I looked him over.

"So tell me, is our meeting today a coincidence?" I asked. He shrugged some.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. I heard you were New York's new ambassador. I wanted to merely find you and congratulate you and offer to take you to dinner tonight to you know catch up and talk a little business among friends. You like pasta? I know this very nice place that has the best spaghetti in town. You'll like it." he said. I gave him a peculiar look to show him I was on to him. He raised his hands now. "Okay you caught me. I want to business with Red Lake again. Since we have a history, I was thinking maybe you can put in a word for me to have my contract opened again." I stared at him blankly for a second before glancing in Clay's direction.

"Meet me at the car, Clay?" I asked. He nodded and just walked around me and headed toward the parking lot.

"Benny, you took out some of your competition which happened to be clients of ours. You put Red Lake in a serious position. You should be lucky to be alive." I replied. His eyes hardened a bit.

"Hey, I was ready for anything Red Lake had to throw at me. I ain't afraid of nothing. Look just think about it? You know I'm good for it. I could be a good customer for the company still. Come to dinner with me and let's talk." he said. I looked down in thought of his words before nodding.

"Okay. Fine. I'll send in an inquiry and see what my higher ups say, but I am not promising anything." I replied. He smiled wide and placed his hands together and shook them at me.

"Thanks, beautiful. I'll pick you up at eight tonight and I'll take you somewhere special and we can talk. It'll be a surprise. You still at that apartment of yours?" he asked. Sadly yes and I had no time to reply that I could just meet him somewhere instead of being picked up.

"Yes." I replied and he nodded his smile remained on his intimidating face.

"Good. See you tonight then." he said before walking around me and disappearing into the crowd. I groaned some and figured I should go ahead and handle this now before I see him tonight. I pulled out my phone and messaged one of my superiors about him wanting re-entry. I continued my walk to the car and saw Clay standing there. He opened the back-seat car door and I got in. Just as I was buckling up, I received a reply.

 _Benny Civiello could be a liability to the company as his contract has been terminated for four years. His business has added positive recognition as he has referred many reliable clients to the company. He is allowed a trial run to see if his contract can be reopened. He does not get any discounts and will pay the same rates as his old contract. If Mr. Civiello does not agree to the terms, his contract will not be reopened. Keep him in line by any means necessary you will be reimbursed for any inconveniences._

I read over the reply for a few times before closing my eyes in thought.

"They may actually reopen Mr. Civiello's contract." I replied.

"He has been a good asset to the company. He just made a very unwise decision." he explained. I nodded.

"Well he's not the worse client we've ever had." I said.

"Not in the least." Clay replied. My phone rang and I saw that it was James. My stomach tightened at what he could possibly want. I answered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hello to you, too. Whatchu doing?" he asked.

"Driving." I replied.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked instead.

"Look Yara I need your help. I need a baby sitter for Yas." he replied.

"Where's your wife, the one who does not have a job and her only role in your little family unit is to watch your children?" I asked.

"Yo, where the fuck did that come?" he asked angrily and I inhaled some not in the mood to fight.

"I'm sorry. Long day at work. Very stressful. I'll watch Yas for you." I replied. There was three seconds of silence.

"Thank you. Can you be by the place by nine?" he asked.

"Can I take her to my place?" I asked.

"Is your place safe?" he asked.

"Fuck is your place safe?" I snapped back.

"The fuck is wrong with you!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes and closed them for a second.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll be over at nine and can watch her for the entire day if needed." I said. He sighed heavily.

"Look, Yara, I don't know what's going on in _your_ world, but I could really use your support right now. My family is falling apart and you're the only one outside of it that's still good and who still has her life in order." he said. You got that right. I took silent breaths before nodding.

"I understand. I'll be there in the morning." I replied.

"Thank you." he said.

"Yeah." I replied and hung up the phone. I rubbed my eyes for a second. "Do I have any meetings tomorrow?"

"You had an appointment to get a silk press at seven am." he said. I groaned.

"Well I am not missing that appointment at all. You can take the day off if you want. If you're around James may get worried." I explained.

"I'll make sure all the deliveries are verified and look into penthouses." he replied.

"Perfect." I replied. My phone rang again and I looked at it. V. I couldn't help but smile and answer.

"This is Yara." I replied.

"Well I should hope so. How are you beautiful?" he asked.

"I'm good and you?" I replied.

"Good now. Hey what are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"I have a meeting with a business partner at eight." I replied.

"Tomorrow?" he asked. He didn't seem too upset.

"I have a hair appointment at seven and I am baby sitting my niece at nine." I replied.

"What are you doing your hair?" he asked.

"Silk press." I replied.

"The fuck is that?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"It's a fancy way of straightening my hair." I said.

"Ain't that gonna burn it or something?" he asked worried. I smiled.

"It'll be fine, Vincent, I know what I'm doing." I replied.

"Alright, alright… so can I see you tomorrow?" he asked. I winced.

"What time?" I asked.

"When are you done babysitting?" he asked. I sighed some.

"I don't know. Look I don't want you to think I'm trying to make excuses so how about I send Clay to hang out instead?" I teased. Clay arched a brow and looked at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Hard pass. He looks like a little gentleman." he said. I bit my lip holding in my laughter. "Well how about I take you and your niece out for breakfast tomorrow and we'll do something just the three of us."

Now I was really not sure about that. I was already trying not to mix business with pleasure and that's a fail. But mixing family into my business, that could be even worse.

"Sure breakfast is fine." I replied.

"Good. I'll meet you at your place at ten. Sound good?" he asked.

"Sounds good." I replied before I could really think.

"Good. Then I will see you and your beautiful niece and hair style tomorrow." he said, and I couldn't hold back my laugh.

"Bye Vincent." I laughed and hung up.

Later on that evening, Benny and I were sitting in his SUV. I was in a black dress with my hair pinned back and he was driving. I asked him what he had been up to and he told me quite a story. He told me of the people he had met and the dangerous situations he had gotten himself into. And I was a sucker for stories. I loved listening to him. I could listen to anybody. He told me of a time the police almost busted him for a murder but somehow the evidence was mysteriously contaminated.

"You have been busy Mr. Civiello." I replied and he grinned.

"What can I say, I'm a busy guy who likes to stay busy." he said. I smiled gently and nodded looking around at the street were driving down. The buildings were familiar and I started to look around some more.

"So where are you taking me, Benny?" I asked looking at him now. He smiled with pride and glanced at me.

"To a place you will love. They have delicious food. I know the owner, he's a really good guy. We sometimes go into business together." he said giving me a smooth smirk. I knew what that meant. But why did these neighborhoods look familiar. It took me only a few minutes to realize where we were. My eyes widened as we pulled up the place.

Oh my god we were at Bamonte's.


	19. Chapter 19

19

As Benny opened the door for me, he raised his hand for me to take and he guided me out of the car. My eyes just stared at the lit words of the place. The parking lot was full and I could tell it was busy. No wonder, Benny didn't bring any his men here.

"If I remember you weren't a huge partier. You're a classy broad who likes nice and easy types of places." he said watching me with a smile and I looked at him with a smile.

"I'm surprised you remembered anything about me." I said and he grinned.

"Yara St. Patrick, you're not someone I would forget." he said and raised his arm for me to wrap my own around. I smiled politely and wrapped my arm around his. Oh this wouldn't look good. But I couldn't give away that he and I were here to talk business. Vincent would not be pleased. It's bad for your business if your clients know who you sell your weapons to. I would rather Vincent think I was on a date and argue with him later than him to know Benny may be a client of mine.

"My boy Vincent, we go way back." he said and began to walk toward the front door. I wondered exactly what type of things the two had been involved in. Were they involved in drugs or guns? Did one dispose of a body or take out a rival gang member? So many questions I had, but it was not my job to ask. Two men were standing out in front of the doors. Benny just nodded at them with authority and the door was opened to us. We stepped in and immediately, I could smell pasta and it smelled delicious. There were also many men in black suits and women with different unique hair styles at different tables. There were large parties here tonight and I looked around the room trying to gauge the room. I've never seen this place so lit up. It looked luxurious actually. Some eyes were coming our way.

"Benny!" I heard his familiar voice. I tensed as Benny looked out to the place and smiled taking one step in front of me. And there he was, Vincent, smiling as the two approached each other embracing each other warmly.

" _Ciao amico!"_ Benny replied. Vincent patted his back.

"It's been a while, but glad to see you in the neighborhood again." he replied happily, smiling warmly at the large man. Benny nodded.

"Well I like to visit when I can." he said. I was just staring at Vincent and I could tell he was trying to keep his eyes on Benny until Benny turned and faced me and Vincent finally turned to me. "Where are my manors? Vincent, this is an old friend of mine, Yara St. Patrick. We just reconnected and I decided to take her to the best restaurant in our neighborhood. Yara, Vincent Ragni." He raised his arm for me to join him and so I stepped forward and smiled.

" _Saluti."_ I replied softly unsure of how he would react. But Vincent smiled warmly and raised my hand to kiss the top of my palm.

" _E saluti anche a te, Yara."_ he replied. I kept my polite smile as did he. He is a very unreadable man. He then turned to Benny and smiled. "Benny a lot of the family is here and were not expecting you to be here. Don't be surprised if any of them try to buy you and your lady friend a drink."

"Hey they can buy me whatever they want!" he said with a laugh.

"That's what I like to hear. I have the best booth in the house waiting for you." he said and snapped his fingers and a small petite woman in a black dress approached us. Vincent then whispered something in her hear and she nodded obediently.

"Thanks, hon." he said and then kissed her cheek which made my just tilt a bit. My body tightened a bit but I just looked at Benny and smiled as the young girl asked us to follow her. As we passed, I glanced up at Vincent, Benny's hand on my back making me match his speed. As we walked, I noticed some older men leaning back in their seats watching us walk by. I guess it made sense. I am the only African American woman in here. We were seated at a booth and I let Benny order our drinks for us both. I silently stared at the side of the girl's head. I could feel my heart speeding up at the thought of Vincent kissing her. I wanted to take a knife and cut out the spot he kissed.

"Do you both need a minute to decide what you want?" she asked sweetly and shyly. She sounded nervous. Oh great now I felt bad for my thoughts about mutilating her face.

"Yeah we'll need a minute." Benny said. "First day?" The young girl nodded.

"Yes sir." she replied before turning and speeding away. Benny and I looked at each other and smiled.

"You remembered I liked Moscato." I replied and he nodded.

"I remember a lot about you." he said. I tilted my head.

"Oh yeah, what do you remember?" I asked. He smirked and leaned forward.

"I remember you liked to dance. You like fruity drinks and you liked to run. You also liked being put into the doggy style position and like to be dominated." he said. My cheeks completely reddened and I looked away for a second.

"Oh Benny, behave yourself." I replied looking around to make sure we weren't heard. I looked at the menu now. Benny laughed.

"Oh come on Yara when did you turn into such a prude? You used to be the fun one." he said. I chuckled as I looked at him.

"I was a little bit younger than and also naïve. I was still learning. Now I am an ambassador, I had to grow up." I replied. He nodded and the young girl brought our drinks.

"Are we ready to order?" she asked. Benny looked at me and nodded at me to order.

"I ordered drinks." he said and I nodded.

"I'll have the crab ravioli with alfredo sauce." I replied. The young girl nodded and once her attention was off me, I looked around at the place taking in the gentle music and the numerous men talking and laughing. I looked for Vincent but didn't see him. Once the girl walked away, I turned my attention back to Benny.

"So I guess we should talk a little bit of business before food comes." he said crossing his large arms and resting them over the table. I nodded in agreement.

"I spoke with my employers. They have agreed to put you on a trial basis. This means all your old rates apply. You won't get any discounts. If you can stay under the radar, your contract will be reopened." I replied. His eyes brightened as he nodded.

"Yara St. Patrick, you always come through for me." he said and I smiled and just sipped some of my Moscato.

"Well my bosses still acknowledge that you brought them good business and was an asset. So as long as you stay in line and don't cause trouble, then we are good. I will keep daily reports on you and give them to my boss. In a few months they will determine if your contract will fully be reopened." I replied. He took my hand and planted a long kiss on the top of my palm.

"What do I owe you?" he asked happily and I shook my head.

"Just don't make me look like a fool. I am not Jerry and I will not tolerate any gang wars using our products." I replied. Benny nodded smiling warmly at me.

"Of course. I would never do anything to hurt you, Yara." he said. I arched a brow at him.

"Just keep your temper under control." I replied and he grinned and released my hand.

"I love it when you take charge. Maybe you can bring some of that energy to the bed." he said and I smirked.

"If you're trying to bed me, Benny, you're going to have to say please." I teased. Benny just smirked at me, a dark look glazing over his eyes before he leaned back.

"So tell me, Yara. You seeing anyone?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm talking to someone. It's complicated." I replied. He nodded.

"I can imagine. Your work is not easy to have a family." he said. I tilted my head some.

"Well if I really wanted to, I could make it happen." I said.

"So why don't you? You're young, beautiful and hold yourself up pretty well financially and mentally. This guy not the one?" he asked. Like it was his business. I gently rotated my wine glass.

"He lives a dangerous life too. Maybe I'm just trying to protect myself." I replied. He nodded slow as he listened.

"Well let me tell you, a man should be able to take care of his family. That's the number one rule in the mob world. A man who can't show compassion for his own family is a man you can't trust. I wouldn't do business with them and wouldn't give him my time. You're a queen and you deserve a king who can take over and handle his and your business if needed." he explained. As he spoke, I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Thank you, Benny." I replied.

Before he could reply, I noticed a white-haired man was calling for him. Benny looked over at him to see a table across the room was waving him over. Benny winced and raised his hands to me.

"Aye I'm on a date!" he said. I shook my head.

"It's alright, Benny. Go, I'll be okay." I assured and he looked at me and smiled.

"I won't be long." he replied and I nodded and watched him move from the booth and over to the large table and become immediately absorbed into the table. I watched him talk and smile and laugh with these strangers and I realized something. I wanted that with someone. I wasn't sure on kids, but I knew I wanted someone who would see me for me. I wanted a husband who could love me knowing fully what I did. Slowly, a familiar figure approached, standing beside my side of the booth. I looked up to see Vincent staring warmly down at me.

"Your glass is looking a little empty, Ms. St. Patrick. I can call Lidia to bring you another glass, on the house of course." he said. I flexed my eye brows.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll do anything for you if you kiss her enough." I muttered. He smiled wider.

"I did that to test you." he said. I arched a brow trying not to glare too hard at him.

"And what exactly was this test?" I asked.

"To see if you get jealous just as much as I get jealous when men are around you. I wanted to get a rise out of you. You so get jealous." he said. I looked at him with a light gaze and he glanced at Benny and then back at me. "Business?"

I should say no. I should say I was just meeting a old friend as was my right to to ensure two clients didn't know about each other. But I knew I couldn't lie to Vincent. I didn't want to. I didn't want lies to be a part of whatever relationship we had. We both knew for the sake of what we did, that we would have to withhold certain pieces of information of what we did in our lives. But this was just not a time I wanted to lie about. I turned a bit toward Vincent and nodded raising my hand to rest it on the top of the booth.

"I'm afraid so." I replied gently.

"Do you have to sleep with him?" he asked. I knew this question was coming, but I wasn't upset by it only because he couldn't show if he was upset publicly.

"Benny isn't like that. Nothing other than this will happen. I promise." I replied. He nodded turning some to keep a casual stance over me. With his right hand, he folded it under his left, so his fingers could graze my fingers.

"I understand… we won't discuss it further." he said softly, glancing back to look at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." I replied. He nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning." he said gently, his fingers gently rubbing my fingers before he walked on to other tables. Once our food came, we ate, we talked and reminisced on the past. We laughed and acted out like children which was not getting us positive attention. But Benny was funny, and we acted just like this when I first met him. Sometimes old habits just fall into place when you vibe with people. When the check was brought, Benny grabbed it fast.

"Let me, it's the least I could do for getting me back in the door. My people definitely will appreciate it." he said. I wouldn't argue.

"Alright." I replied and when it was all said and done, we got up and he placed his hand on my lower back and we moved back to the door. Vincent was waiting.

" _Buona note miei amici."_ he replied. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you Vincent." I replied.

"The pleasure is all mine, Yara." he said and he shared another hug with Benny before we exited the place.

"So… what is your verdict?" Benny asked as he led me to his car. I smiled at him.

"I will definitely be coming back here." I replied. He gave a grizzly smile before nodding.

"Good." he said. Once we were in the car, we took off. I didn't realize how tired I really was. I leaned back into the seat. "Tired?"

"Very." I replied looking at him. He nodded.

"Well let's get you home." he said. In about forty minutes, in comfortable silence, we were back in my garage. We got out and he walked me over to the elevator. We both faced each other and smiled.

"Thank you for dinner tonight." I replied. He nodded keeping a mild smile.

"Thank you for getting me into the door of Red Lake. You ever need anything, you come to me. I'm serious." he said. I smiled warmly and nodded.

"I will." I replied and we embraced each other. "Call me when you want to discuss the inventory you want." He gave my back a gentle rub before nodding and pulling back.

"I will. Goodnight, Yara." he said and turned from me. I smiled and got on the elevator and made it back to my room. As I unlocked my door, my phone buzzed.

V:

You made it home?

I smiled and took a picture of my key in the door before replying.

Me:

Safe and sound.

I entered my place and cut on my lights. Once locked I looked at my phone.

V:

Good. Good night and I will see you in the morning.

Me:

Goodnight. Sweet Dreams.

V:

Always.

Author's Notes

Benny: Hello my friend

Yara: Greetings

Vincent: And greetings to you, Yara.

Vincent: Good night my friends.


	20. Chapter 20

20

This morning I was on auto pilot. I texted Clay and told him to hold any calls I had with clients until tomorrow. After straightening my hair, I felt the need to paint my nails. It felt good feeling the wind blow through my hair and the garnet red color of my nail polish sparkled in the natural light. The elevator of my brother's penthouse came to a stop and opened.

James was exiting the hall and snapping his silver watch on when he saw me.

"Hey, thanks for coming over. I really appreciate it." he said and I nodded looking over the polished place.

"Sure. Where is she?" I asked.

"In her room. Her bags are packed. I'll come get her from your place at nine, sound good, thanks!" he said. He was moving so fast, I had no time to argue. He just kissed my cheek, threw on my jacket, and headed into the elevator. I frowned some. He didn't even notice I got my hair done. Good looking out, twin.

"Good bye to you too." I mumbled and headed down the hall and into my only niece's room. I can't believe he just left her in here. Typical. Where Tasha was, I didn't know, and frankly I didn't care to ask. But there she was smiling at me as she saw me. Her hair was in two little puffs and she was in a small pink dress, white little panty hose, and black shoes.

"Auntie Yara!" she said happily, raising her hands to me. On instinct, I smiled and approached her.

"Hello little one." I replied happily lifting her up. "You ready to go to breakfast?"

"Yeah!" she said happily. I got her jacket on and picked up her bags and headed to the door with her holding my hand the entire time. As we got to my car, I buckled her into the car seat I used for when I ever had to watch her. Once she was in, I got in the front and headed into town. My phone rang and I answered it knowing who it was.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm headed to your place now." Vincent said. This was all so weird talking to him about something other than our usual business plan. I felt even odder going out with him with Yas. I was really playing with knives mixing business with… normal.

"Okay. We should be there soon." I replied. After hanging up I glanced back at Yas who was playing with a stuffed animal. I raised my hand to my left ear clicking my earing.

"All eyes on standby. Track my location but do not engage." I replied before turning my eyes to the road. Every ambassador had a tracker in their jewelry, watches and clothes in case of emergency. Mine was in all of my studded earrings. That's what happened when you worked for the government. They really did not want their people being compromised.

"Eyes on standby." someone responded in my ear. We pulled into the garage and as we did, I saw someone's lights flashing. I smiled and parked beside that car and got out. I could hear his car door opening as I got Yas out of the car to meet him. We met around the front and Vincent was in his usual get up, a black shirt and leather jacket and jeans. His golden necklace showing underneath and his air slicked back. His eyes popped as he approached me.

"Woah woah woah." he said as he raised his hands to rest on either side of my head gently. "Your hair… it's so smooth." He ran his hands down the side of my head and I smiled as his fingers combed through it.

"Damn you keep turning me on like this, I'ma try and put a baby in you." he said. I playfully glared at him.

"That would be hot, if my niece was not with me." I said raising her little hand. His eyes went to her and he smiled as he crouched down to her.

"And who is this angel?" he asked.

"Her name is Yasmine. Yas, this is Vincent." I introduced. Yas looked at him shyly moving to hide behind my leg.

"Well hello Miss Yasmine." Vincent said in a polite yet excited tone. Yas giggled.

"Hi." she said and Vincent reached to take her hand and give it a gentle shake.

"It's nice to meet you." he said and she giggled even more hiding behind my leg more. Vincent smiled warmly at her before standing up to face me.

"She's beautiful." he said before leaning in and giving me a gentle kiss. "I've missed the taste of your lips." I smiled warmly at him.

"As I yours." I said softly and we shared another gentle kiss. I felt Yas pull on my hand.

"Ew Auntie!" she said. Vincent and I smiled against each other's lips before pulling back and looking down at her.

"Hey soon you'll be kissing a nice boy of your own." Vincent said.

"Ew nooo!" she said.

"No?" Vincent asked playfully shocked, before looking at me with a smile. "You ready to eat?" I nodded.

"Yes, but I am driving." I replied and Vincent nodded.

"Whatever you want dear." he said and I smiled and got Yas back in her car seat. Once we were all buckled in, we took off. I was usually a very laid back driver so mostly, I'd have my left hand on the wheel, while my other rested on the center console of the car. Traffic wasn't too bad today. Vincent glanced over at me.

"So how have you been?" he asked. I glanced back at him.

"Busy. Doing my best to keep the peace everywhere. You?" I asked. He nodded.

"Been good. Got Carmine and his friends out running some errands for me, tying up loose ends." he said. I nodded slowly feeling his hand curl over mine and our hands rested over the console together. The warmth of his hand felt good over mine.

"Loose ends huh?" I asked looking at him and he nodded.

"Yeah. But on a lighter note, a friend of the family is getting out of jail so we're going to throw a little get together for him. His son's supposed to be meeting me tomorrow. Got Sammy gonna bring him by tomorrow. Probably going to do some business together." he explained. I nodded smiling some.

"It's always good to see old friends again. I know prison can change someone." I replied.

"What do you know about prison?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I know it's like being in a cage, seeing as I've been held in a cage before. I can imagine it's the same thing." I replied. Vincent's eyes hardened on me.

"Who put you in a fuck-" he glanced back at Yas who staring out the window. He then leaned in to me. "Who put you in a cage?" he asked, his voice darkening some. I shook my head.

"Iranian drug dealers. It was years ago when I first started working for Red Lake." I replied. Vincent turned to me now.

"Well what happened?" he asked. I bit my bottom lip remembering what I called them the dark ages.

"Jerry, my mentor, was meeting with them to do business here in New York. I went along, and one of them liked the way I looked. He wanted Jerry to give me to him, but he refused. Two days later, they found out where I lived and dragged me from my home." I said. Vincent's eye twitched as he frowned more at me. "They beat me… a lot. But they never did anything else. No they wanted to save that part of me for the man who wanted to buy me. Luckily, I had activated a tracker I had on earring and so all I could do was wait." My eyes were soft as I remembered being tied up and punched and kicked and cut. I felt Vincent squeezing my hand but slowly I began to smile.

"But there was someone there who had it worse than I did. Bet you can't guess who it was." I said. Vincent scanned my face for a moment.

"Clay." he said. I nodded.

"He was being used as a drug mule. We talked a bit while in captivity and connected. He even saved me from one of the me who tried to rape me. Clay… cut his throat and we both watched him bleed out." I said. The memory was fresh in my mind. Blood poured so quickly, and Clay and I just sat together watching in awe as the man just lied on the ground convulsing. "I had never seen someone die before. Clay had never killed before."

I didn't even realize we were in the parking lot of First Morning's Breakfast House. Vincent's eyes just watched me for a moment as I stared at the steering wheel. I finally looked at Vincent, the life returning to my eyes. I smiled.

"Jerry tracked us and killed everyone. He let Clay join Red Lake… and he ruthlessly thrived. We'd been inseparable ever since." I replied. Vincent watched me for a moment nodding slowly before pulling my hand to him and we leaned so our lips could gently connect.

"I'm here now. I'll never let anyone hurt you." he pledged.

"Eww auntie!" Yas said from the back. I continued smiling at Vincent.

"You're too good to me." I said and he smiled and pecked my lips again.

"Forever and always… okay munchkin let's eat!" he said looking back at Yas who smiled happily.

"Yeah!" she replied. We got out and unstrapped her from the car seat and we walked toward the building. Yas held my hand as we walked inside. We got a nice table in the front and were looking through the menu.

"So is this weird for you? Being out like this with me instead of talking business?" I asked Vincent. He grinned some.

"Not at all. I like doing this. Going out with you and actually doing something normal couples do." he said. I smirked playfully.

"So we are a couple then? Most men try and beat around the bush with women." I teased. He shook his head.

"You know I am always open about what I want. I want to consider us together and a couple… if you want that too?" he asked. I could sense the firmness in his tone as this was a somewhat serious discussion. I stared at him warmly.

"Vincent Ragni, do you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked. A great big smile spread over his face as he nodded and leaned his arm over the table to take my hand.

"Yara St. Patrick it would be my honor to be your boyfriend. I am the luckiest man in the world to have you as my woman." he said raising my hand to kiss the top of my palm. We shared a deep stare. So this is where we were now, officially dating.

"Excuse me, Aunt Yara, can I have pancakes?" Yas asked and I smiled down at her.

"Yes you can have some pancakes." I replied. Vincent grinned at her.

"I can eat ten pancakes." he joked. Yas's eyes popped.

"So can I!" she exclaimed.

"You can!" he asked. We ordered our food and I helped Yas color the little kids page that was at all the tables. Vincent just watched with his chin on his palm.

"Aunt Yara, what are going to do after this?" she asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"Well auntie has you for the entire day. Want to go skating?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah! Will Mr. Vincent be coming with us?" she asked. I looked at him curious.

"I don't know. He may have to go home and work." I said and Vincent shook his head and spread his arms out.

"Ladies, I am yours all day." he exclaimed. Yaz and I looked at each other shocked and happy faces before clapping.

"Yay!" we both said and Vincent just hid his blushing face. After we finished eating and exited the building, I felt my phone buzzing. I pulled it out of my jacket pocket. Vincent did the same. We both must have been getting messages from someone. It was Clay.

Clay:

There is a problem between the Voodoo Priests. They demand better deals on the next heroin shipment then what they've received last month.

My clients do not get to make demands of me. They do not get to tell me what they want and expect it to happen. I immediately replied.

Me:

Take care of it.

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at Vincent who put his phone away after a few seconds. He looked my way and I gave him an understanding look.

"You good?" I asked. He smiled and took my hand.

"I'm good." he said and I nodded as we both walked across the street. "You good?" I nodded as we got to my car.

"I'm good." I replied. I buckled Yas in and we took off to the roller rink.

I never realized how good of a skater Vincent was. The roller rink wasn't too packed thank god. We skated slowly, with Yas in between us holding both our hands as we moved. I didn't realize I was smiling more than I ever had in a day. To see Yas laughing and smiling, and Vincent smiling down at her, just made my body fill with life. She wanted to skate by herself and so we slowly released her and remained behind her as she tried to skate. She was moving too fast though, and before I could call to her to slow down, she was falling to the ground.

She immediately began to cry. Vincent was there however, skating in front of her and suddenly he fell down rolling dramatically onto the ground.

"Oh no now we're both on the floor!" he said. I was used to being poised and polished, but I fell to my knees and rolled to the ground too.

"Man I cannot skate!" I said. Vincent laughed and Yas followed after him laughing now. The tears she had shed were wiped away by Vincent's thumbs and we got back onto skates and continued to skate again. Once that was done, we headed back to my place. Yas was passed out completely. Vincent and I remained quiet for a moment, our hands in each other's yet again.

"I didn't know what to expect from us going out like this… but I'm glad we did this." I replied gently looking over at him. He looked at me with a warm smile.

"Me too. I hope we can do it again soon." he said. I nodded.

"We will." I replied.

"You're very good with kids." I complimented and he smirked at me.

"Of course. I do have a godson I have helped raise." he reminded. Yeah into a killer. I smiled and nodded.

"You ever thought of having kids or wanting them?" I asked. He stared at me intently before shaking his head some.

"I didn't in my youth. But I knew if I married the right woman, then I would." he said before glancing at me. "Is it a good idea for you to have kids in your line of work?" I nodded.

"I could if I wanted. But I too want to make sure I am married, and my husband and I are both in positions to handle business." I replied. He grinned and nodded.

"Couldn't agree more." he replied. Once we were back in the garage, Vincent carried Yas to the elevator and I held her bags. While we were going up, with our free hands, we curled them together.

"So does this mean, I get to meet your family?" he asked. I chuckled dryly.

"I don't even meet my family most of the time." I replied.

"I know you aren't close with them, but down the road if you'll allow it, I would like to." he said. I looked him over before nodding.

"Okay. Yeah. Will your family be okay with you being with me?" I asked. I knew they were most likely traditional when it came to how they do business as well as how their family viewed and dated others. He looked at me firmly.

"They have no choice but to be okay with it." he said with authority. I smiled at his words and nodded before turning and leading him from the elevator once it opened. Once we were in front of my door, I unlocked it and opened it. However, the second we walked in, I froze as I saw my entire room looked to be demolished. My furniture was cut and ripped open. My sink was on and the water was over flowing onto the ground. "What the fuck?" My pillows had been ripped open the stuffing everywhere. My kitchen table was flipped, my chairs broken.

"Here take her." Vincent said quickly and handed Yas to me. I took her and watched as he removed his gun, cocking it immediately. "Stay behind me." I held Yas close as we began to move around the room. It seemed no one was in here and when we made it to my room, my eyes widened as I saw blood painted all over the place. I moved to my closet to see all of my clothes were shredded and destroyed. My jewelry was gone and my shoes were ripped a part. My laptop was also in pieces. My eye twitched in anger and my body shook. Having Yas in my arms was the only thing keeping me from exploding.

"Who the hell would do something like this, huh?" Vincent asked as he approached. I didn't even reply. I just reached into my phone and pressed 2 which was a speed dial number. I put the phone to my ear.

"Clay." I said angrily.

Normal POV

Clay was standing in a room coated with dead bodies, blood painting the ground and floor. The only man before him was Rooster Conway, the head of the Voodoo Priests. He was shaking, body glistening with sweat and blood as he whimpered and cried from the bullet in his knee cap. Clay just stood over him as he placed his glasses back on his face.

"I don't want to have to come back here and have this conversation again." he said calmly. Rooster nodded quickly, tears streaming down his face as he gripped his knees. Clay's phone began to ring, and he looked to see it was Yara. He answered.

"Clay." she said. He could hear the anger and adrenaline pooling in her tone.

Author's Notes

Okay so things are starting to pick up. if you guys are familiar, which I am sure you are, Tommy will meet with Vincent about moving product, Teresi is going to be involved which means Yara and Ghosts world will be colliding.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Yara's POV

I told Clay to wait for me in the parking garage once he arrived, while I dropped Yas back at home. Tariq was home and agreed to watch her. Vincent agreed to wait for me in the lobby as to not alarm Tariq.

"You okay?" my nephew asked. I shook my head.

"No Tariq. My place was vandalized while Yas and I were out. I wanted to bring your sister back, so she'd be safe." I replied. Tariq's eyes sharpened on me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine." I replied moving to the elevator doors.

"You gonna tell pops?" he asked out. I stopped and whipped my head to him.

"No you cannot tell him anything. If he asks why I brought her back, just tell him something important came up and I had to bring her back." I explained before moving to the elevator.

"Aunt Yara!" Tariq called. I looked at him holding back my annoyance.

"What?" I asked. He just stared at me heavily.

"Just… don't go around lying too. Everyone in this family lies and that's what's destroying us. There ain't no trust here. You're the only one I can trust." he said. I stared at him, my eyes softening. I saw Raina in his face and couldn't help but think of her now. He lost his twin and now he can't even trust my twin, his own father. I approached him and he opened his free arm and we embraced each other, his face burying into my chest.

"I always got you, 'Riq. You ever need to talk just call me." I replied softly rubbing the back of his head.

"Can you just… start coming around more?" he asked. So my world of lies can combine with your world of lies? I pulled back slowly and caressed his cheek.

"Okay. I will." I replied. He didn't smile, but his eyes showed gratitude. "I'll be by soon and I'll hang out and stuff." He nodded.

"If you're place got vandalized, maybe you can stay here a bit." he said. I snorted gently.

"That would mean telling your father what happen, and we both know what he'd do if he found out." I said. He nodded looking down.

"He'll find out who did it and kill them." he said and I nodded.

"I will be just fine, Tariq. I'll be by soon." I replied softly and kissed the top of his forehead. I turned and walked to the elevator and he followed me to the living room. Once inside, I turned and looked at him smiling warmly at him. He doesn't smile anymore. I can tell. As the doors closed, my gentle and caring smile faded into something much darker.

Whoever did this was going to pay. I was going to make sure of it. Once the doors opened at the bottom, I saw Vincent waiting by the lobby doors. I approached him and we left out the building and down to the garage.

"Someone watching her?" he asked. I nodded.

"Her brother's got her." I replied as we moved under the building. As we moved to our cars, I noticed he followed me to my car. I stopped him, placing my hand on his forearm. "What are you doing?"

He squinted at me some.

"I'm coming with you." he said. I shook my head.

"No you're not. I can handle this situation." I replied.

"Yara I have no doubt that you can, but I cannot rest easy tonight or any other night knowing someone may be after you. I'll put some guys on this." he said. I shook my head.

"You will do no such thing. If I need you then I will come to you." I stated. We both looked away sighing heavily and shaking our heads. I looked at him touching his face and bringing it to face me. I could see the worry in his eyes. "This is my job. This is what I have to deal with. I will be okay, I promise." His jaw tightened as he looked up contemplating what he should do.

"Okay. But come to Bamonte's as soon as you get done." he said. I smiled warmly noticing his command was not that of a crime boss to his inferiors, but a man worried for the woman he cared about. I nodded.

"I will call you when I am headed your way." I said. He nodded slowly and leaned in kissing me passionately before pulling away.

"Anyone gives you trouble?" he asked.

"I'll send them to you." I promised.

"That's my _gemma nera_." he said before separating from me and moving to his car. I watched him go before getting into my car. I then felt my phone vibrate.

Clay:

I'm at your parking garage. All your jewelry has been deactivated except the pair in your ear.

Me:

On my way.

I watched as Vincent started his car. He looked at me and flexed his fingers at me to signal his waving good bye. I smiled and waved at him and he began to drive off. I then pressed my earring.

"All eyes on my location. Be ready in case of emergency." I replied. I started my car and began to drive.

"Eyes locked on your location, ready to engage." the same man as before replied. Who the hell had the balls to try and mess with my place? I planned to find out and it would not be a good day for those responsible. Once I was back in my garage, I parked beside Clay's car. I got out and met him in front of his car. He approached me giving me a look over.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. Even though there was no look of worry or concern over his face, I knew it was there. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I replied and just walked past him. He followed silently and we took the elevator. Once back in my once beautiful room, we looked around

"So they were able to get in and out without being seen." he assumed.

"Yes. Obviously, they used a disguise, maybe housekeeping or maintenance. No one would suspect them. There's camera footage all over this place. I want that footage." I commanded.

"I know some detectives and a judge who would sign a warrant for hotel footage." he said. I nodded looking around my closet. I noticed how they were cut up. They were just ruined, they were shredded. I tilted my head.

"Want to make a bet that those who did this were women?" I asked. He stood beside me and looked at my wardrobe.

"You'd win." he said dryly before pulling out his phone. "I'll make the call."

I continued to look around the room.

"I'll need a new place to stay in the meantime. Somewhere none of our clients and apparently my enemies know where I stay." I replied. We headed out of the room and waited while he made a phone call once he was done he looked at me.

"We'll have our answer by tonight." he said. "There are safe houses you can go to." I shook my head.

"No safe houses until we know for sure whoever responsible is an actual threat or not." I replied before moving to the elevator. "I'm going to Bamonte's. You get me that footage."

"Is it wise, to go to your client for aid?" he asked as we got onto the elevator. I thought about it for a moment before looking at him.

"We're dating." I said and he inhaled some obviously feeling some way about this. But he looked ahead.

"I trust your judgement." was his only reply. I nodded.

"Good." I replied knowing we'd talk no more about this. He knew his job was to do what he was told and pull the trigger at whoever I point at. The elevator doors opened, and we walked out to our cars. "When you find who did this, I want you to bring them to the warehouse. Call me when you have them." He nodded and we moved to our cars. I messaged Vincent to let him know I was on my way. When I made it there, he was talking with some guy who had an iPad in his hands. When he saw me, he patted the guys shoulder and got up and moved over to me.

"You alright?" he asked placing his hands on my shoulders and then my face. I nodded smiling warmly.

"It's in the process of getting handled. Clay is going to find out who did it using his detective skills." I replied. He nodded staring at me gently.

"Okay. So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I am about to call this really nice hotel and try and book me a room." I said. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Or you come and stay with me." he said. I shook my head.

"No. I couldn't possibly impose on you." I said.

"You wouldn't be imposing nothin'. Look you're my girl and you need a place to stay… just until this business gets settled. I know we just made things official today and I don't want to rush you." he said. Wouldn't it feel like rushing now? Well if he's giving me the option to leave after this then maybe it wasn't fast. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, just until this business is dealt with. But I will be looking for a new place to live that none of my clients can know about." I said. He started to frown again and I knew he planned to argue. "Vincent it has to be this way."

"Fine client Vincent doesn't have to know but can boyfriend Vincent know?" he asked rubbing my shoulders. I sighed.

"Can we talk about this later? I literally have no wardrobe and I need to go shopping for some new things and get out of these heels." I replied. Vincent smiled.

"Say no more. Let me take you out and buy you some clothes." he said. I smiled gently.

"You're already providing me a home to stay in and a bed to sleep in. Plus, you bought breakfast and skating. I don't want you to waste any more money on me." I said. His eyes hardened just a bit on me and he shook his head.

"Yara… any money I spend on you is not a waste. Money is not an issue to me so never think it's a burden for me to help you." he said. My eyes softened on his face and I gently ran my fingers over his chest.

"I've never had anyone do this for me." I admitted gently. It was always me, paying for everything like it was expected of an independent person to do. I had no problems taking care of myself. Vincent wrapped his arms around me.

"Well now you got me." he said gently rubbing his nose against mine, forcing a smile to spread over my face. "Now come on. Let's go shopping. I'll buy you a cute outfit to wear for when you kill those motherfuckers who wrecked your place."

Vincent Ragni you are too good to me.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Vincent drove us to the mall downtown. I figured if Clay was going to find out who did this, then he'd be very quick at doing it. I wouldn't get too much stuff. Just a night gowns and some dresses in case I have to meet a client or two. I was looking at the calendar on my phone. Luckily, everything was as it should be. I had met with my main clients about shipments. I leaned back thinking of what else I needed to do. That's when I remembered Jason's request. I quickly sent an email to my higher ups about what he wanted. Vincent glanced at me.

"Do you ever stop working?" he asked. I glanced at him and put my phone away. I noticed we hadn't spoken since we left Bamonte's.

"Sometimes… I'm just making sure everyone is taken care of so I can focus on what I need to do next." I said. He nodded slowly.

"I see. Will I have your mind and attention here with me when we shop?" he asked. I nodded.

"You will." I assured placing my phone in my purse. He gave a gentle wince.

"I know us meeting started out business, but I just want things to be normal when we don't have to work." he said. I stared at the side of his face before nodding.

"I get it… honestly this entire thing is new to me. I never dated before." I said lowly looking ahead and now Vincent looked at me stunned before laughing dryly.

"What? You? You're kiddin'. You're a stone cold vixen. How could you not have dated anyone?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I was picky I guess. Then I joined Red Lake and it did not leave much room open for relationships, not serious ones. I just did what other girls do, I fooled around." I replied. He nodded.

"I understand. When I was a young kid, I had a warped sense of women, at the time. Women were just meant to stay in the kitchen, take care of the home and the kids. I wanted a wife like that, or so I thought. When I started taking over the business and started to meet women who were powerful and led with iron fists, I knew I didn't want a house wife." he said. I nodded slowly and grinned.

"I wonder how things would have been if I had sent Clay in that day to renew your contract… if we never really met." I said. He shrugged and flexed his fingers over the wheel.

"Well it'd be a shame, that's all I can say. I always thought your voice was pleasant over the phone. I think I'd eventually try to meet you just to see who you were. I mean I don't like talking to smoke and mirrors, you know." he said and I grinned more.

"Aww you thought my voice was pleasant. So cute." I replied. He laughed now.

"I also thought you were white… which leads me to a new discussion." he said his voice mildly edgy now. I tilted my head.

"Uh oh." I replied and he nodded. We pulled into the parking lot, and he motioned for me to follow and we both got out and met each other in the front of his car. He took my hands slowly and rubbed them gently.

"So in my house, my grandmother stays with me and Grandma Amara is very traditional…" he trailed off, and I nodded slowly as I already knew what he meant.

"She expects the woman you bring home to look like you." I concluded and he nodded before shaking his head slowly.

"She's a good woman, raised me as her own son when my parents passed away… but she's important to the family and has a lot sway, but I hope one day that you too will be a part of my family and I just don't want anything she says to offend you." he said. I looked down at his words nodding slowly. That's when I realized that he didn't have to say it out loud and bring it into existence. He wanted to marry me. I took a long breath before nodding.

"I'm used to people looking at me and not accepting me. It's alright." I replied. He shook his head.

"But it's not… look Yara, I was a dumb kid growing up. In our area of the Bronx, we wanted the neighborhood to be Italians only. I wanted _my_ neighborhood to be Italians only. I didn't want whites in my neighborhood, blacks, Jews none of them. That's how my family was and that's how I was. I said some pretty fucked up shit- did some pretty fucked up shit to people who didn't look like me, because they didn't look like me and, in my family, it was okay." his voice was weak as he explained this, my eyes remained soft as he continued. "It wasn't until I got into the game that my entire world and perspective changed, that I had more in common with people who didn't look like me then the people who did. And then my father says we're going into business with Red Lake who can open the door to possibilities for the family and he was right and soon when I took over, I wanted nothing more than to protect my family. And then you and I start doing business and I finally see you, and I feel shame. Shame over my past and who I was, shame that I'm the only one who can accept you when I know no one else in my family will because they are too old to change." he replied. I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke and I shook my head slowly. For him to open up to me like this, made me feel even more connected to him. But alas I was unsure of what I should say. Racism is a part of everyone's lives whether you're the one hurling the racism or the one taking it. He winced. "Please say something."

"What should I say?" I asked gently to show I wasn't upset when I could have been. But I knew the past was the past, I wouldn't fault him for the sins of his youth. I knew by the way he treated me, that he was no longer that way. He squeezed my hands gently.

"That we can be together no matter what the family says or feels, because our world is different than the regular world around us." he said. I shook my head gently.

"Me saying we can be together is not going to change the world." I replied.

"Yes, but it would change _my_ world. It would change my world to know that we can be strong no matter what happens, and that I won't ever have to choose between you and my family." he said running his hands over my face. That's when I realized, Vincent was afraid for me. He was afraid the separate worlds we lived in was going to cause serious backlash from his family and onto us. And he does what he has to for his family. I also realized that he would have to choose his family over me if we were ever on opposite sides. I knew this fact already. I gently placed my hands over his smiling warmly.

"I'm always on your side, Vincent. I will never make you choose between us… if I felt things were going in that direction, I would back away from this relationship to keep your family together." I said, and he closed his eyes and looked down some. This was such a vulnerable side of him, one I knew would never be shown in front of his men, but only with me

"I'll never put you in a position to have to choose… or back away." he said. I smiled gently and we leaned in to each other, sharing a deep and loving kiss.

"Your past is the past and after this moment, we won't speak about it again… now come, I want you to help me pick out a lace night gown for tonight." He smiled more letting out a low growl.

"Yes ma'am." he said. We walked into the large, luxurious mall, our hands curled together. We went to my favorite clothing stores. The saleswomen knew me and after hearing my home was vandalized, they jumped at the opportunity to help me. Vincent just followed behind me and two women as they helped me find night gowns, bras, panties and shoes.

"I won't be getting all of this now." I reminded them.

"Uh yes we are!" Vincent called out. I gave him a look.

"I don't need all of this." I replied.

"Yeah well I _want_ you to have all of that." he said. Casey, a red-haired, green eyed woman, grinned.

"Yara, let your man spend his money on you." she said with a mischievous look. I shook my head before looking back at Vincent asking with my eyes if he was sure.

" _Qualunque cosa tu voglia, il mio amore."_ he replied. Both Casey and Dawn gasped as they looked at me.

"And he's Italian. OMG!" Dawn said and both women placed their hands on my back and were pointed at dresses and gowns. I tried on many outfits and Vincent gave his yay and nay on what he liked. We left the store with three bags. Then we went to the shoe store and got me some heels and house slippers. We moved around the mall together our hands filling with bags.

I found a white lace gown that had floral patterns around the chest area in one of the boutiques. When I tried to pull my wallet out, Vincent smacked my hand and pulled his wallet out and paid.

"Now I want to see you in this tonight." he said. As we walked to the doors that would lead us to the mall, the mall was music was playing a song I could definitely dance to. Eddie Murphy's Party All the Time. The second the first chorus hit I began to thrust forward with the beat. I popped my chest and shoulders as I danced. Vincent's eyes flexed as he observed my dancing. I swayed my hips to the right and raised my arms out, swayed them to the right and raised them again.

I winked at Vincent who was watched and chuckled at how goofy I was being. Once we were back at his car, and buckling up, Vincent pulled out a large square black box. I froze looking at it then looking at him. He was smiling warmly at me.

"I got you something while you were trying on perfumes." he said lightly handing it to me. I slowly took it knowing it was obviously jewelry. I slowly shook my head too shocked to open it.

"Vincent… you didn't have to do this. Really." I said and he shook his head waving my words off smiling.

"Open it." he said warmly and I slowly did and glistening in the natural light, yellow gold, with small diamonds incrusted into the cross. It was like the cross he wore around his neck when he wasn't wearing his gold chain. _"Ho pensato che fosse ora che tu ne abbinassi uno mio."_ I felt my eyes watering as I looked at him. But I held it together as I let my hands gently dip into the box and remove it. I unclasped it and placed it around my neck. I watched as it fell right between my breasts.

"Vincent… it's beautiful." I complimented as I looked at him. He smiled and looked at me.

"It's perfect." he said. I felt my purse vibrating and I looked inside and grabbed my phone and read the message from Clay. Now all the warmth melted from my eyes and was replaced with a smooth fierceness. I then looked at Vincent.

"He found out who they are. He's going to grab them and bring them to a secluded area of ours." I replied. Vincent's eyes faded from their warmth to serious himself.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"He'll let me know when he has them. Let's get to your place and we can meet your grandmother." I replied. He stared at me with mild warmth before nodding. He started the car and took off. While we drove in comfortable silence, our hands curled together over the center console, I thought about what I would do to the fuckers who trashed my place, and what I'd do to the person who sent them once I found them.

Author's Notes

Vincent: Whatever you want my love… I figured it was time you have one that matched mine.


	23. Chapter 23

23

We were a few minutes outside of town, and I noticed the beautiful neighborhood we were driving into. The houses were large, the lawns were big with children playing in them, and women in yoga pants and sports bras running together, alone or with their dog or spouses. The grass was perfectly mowed and there were expensive looking cars in the driveway. He finally turned into one of them. The house was large and white, obviously two floors, with a balcony on the top. There were numerous silver, white and black cars and jeeps and trucks in the driveway and in the open garage. My eyes roamed the large home and Vincent smirked at me.

"What you thought I still lived in the Bronx or something?" he teased. We got out and met each other around the front of the car our hands curling into one another. Some men in black leather approached from the garage. Vincent just pointed to the back of his car. "Get these to my room, have Blanca put them away in my closet." The men nodded and did as they were told. Vincent just moved us toward the front door. I liked the cobblestone pattern on his walk way and the two stairs he had. He led me inside and I was met with polished wooden floors and large rooms to my left and right.

Bronze skinned women with dark hair and black eyes wore blue and white maid outfits and were dusting and cleaning about the place. Their hair was in tight high buns and tall men in leather was walking around and stopping in the large living room to our right. They seemed to be watching baseball on the TV. Vincent led me into said living room and all the men looked at us. They had tough features and wrinkles. Some of their hair was peppered white and black, others had just white hair. Some were in jogging suits and others in casual pants and a t-shirt.

"Vincent!" they all called out and Vincent smiled at them.

"Uncle Vino, Uncle Alphonse." he replied warmly as he looked at the game. "Still watching the game, eh?"

"Yeah these men don't know how to play good American Baseball." One of them said. He was older, with slick black hair and a rounded tight face. His eyes were dark and hard. More of the men started to glance around Vincent to look at me. Vincent moved to the side so I could be seen.

"Boys, this here is Yara St. Patrick. She's the Ambassador of New York who we do business with… She's also my girl. She's gonna be staying here with me for a few days." he explained. I noticed there was no nervousness in his tone or fear. He was stating it as fact. The men looked at me and the rounded face man stood up and walked over to us, looking me over as if admiring me. He then nodded at me as if giving his approval.

"She's a beautiful broad, Vincent. Nice to meet you, Yara." he said holding out his hand. "Alphonse Ragni. You can call me Al. I'm Vincent's favorite uncle." Vincent and I chuckled as I leaned forward and took his hand. Al took it and shook it. "Woah you got some soft hands, Yara." Vincent just nodded and now placed his hand over ours to gently disconnect them.

"Alright, Uncle Al don't get carried away." he said gently. Al raised his hands.

"Hey what can I say. Mulignans have always had the good, smooth skin." he replied. I noticed the compliment over the racial slur. I didn't think I was as dark as an eggplant, though. Vincent frowned.

" _Uncle why you gotta say shit like that in front of my girl?"_ he asked raising his hands to me. Al raised his hands genuinely confused.

" _Ay I said she got nice skin! That's a good thing!"_ he replied. I placed my hand back in Vincent before looking at Al.

" _Thank you for the compliment. It is very appreciated."_ I replied and now Al's eyes popped.

" _She can speak Italian?"_ he boomed. Vincent nodded still looking annoyed.

"Yeah she can speak Italian, she knows many languages." Vincent said. Al nodded his eyes cutting back to me.

"So you do business with Vincent huh. You make a lot of money?" he asked. I nodded.

"I do." I replied.

"But you're having to stay here? That can't be good for business." he said. Vincent opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

"Cowards broke into my home while we were out and vandalized it. After they are disposed of, then I'll be back in my own place." I replied professionally. Al nodded.

"Ay you need anyone roughed up you let us know. We'll handle it." he said. Vincent shook his head.

"No Uncle Al, you're retired." he said. Al shot him a glare.

"Ay retired don't mean I can't bust some heads. In my day, we took souvenirs from our enemies. Ears, noses, lips." he said, and Vincent raised his hands waving his hand at him.

"Alright, alright. Where's grandma?" he asked. Al smirked and pointed to the back with his thumb

"She's in the kitchen. Hey Yara, you like fried chicken?" he asked.

"Alright, we're leaving!" Vincent replied and pulled me from the living room of laughing men. I couldn't help but laugh some.

"Your uncle is funny." I replied. Vincent looked at me confused.

"You're not upset?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Me being upset or not is not going to change how he feels or his way of life. I'd rather impress him with my smarts than let him think he got to me." I said casually walking around him. However, he spun me around and pulled me into him smiling gently down at me.

"You keep surprising me, Yara St. Patrick." he replied. I smiled and leaned up kissing him gently.

"Gotta keep you on your toes." I replied. He nodded in agreement.

"Now we just have one more person to meet." he said. We walked through another living room that had a pool table and stereo and a small table for drinking, I assumed. We walked through the back of that room and through a hall. There were many paintings on the walls, some in color and others in black and white from the 40s and 50s. I could already tell there was a lot of history in this house.

We walked into a large kitchen and saw the back of an old woman. She was standing over a large white stove stirring a black pot. Vincent smiled and left me to walk over to her. He then leaned over her and waved the smell of what she was cooking into his face.

" _Smells delicious, grandma."_ he said, and the woman smiled happily.

" _Ah, I was wondering when you'd be back home. I'm making my mother's famous spaghetti recipe."_ she said, and Vincent smiled gently placing his hand on her back.

" _My favorite. Grandma, there's someone I want you to meet."_ he said. Now I felt my heart pounding in my chest, and I felt I no longer had that strong barrier up that I had with Vincent's uncles. Vincent kept his hand on the woman's back as the two now turned and faced me. The woman wasn't as old as I thought. She had vibrant brown eyes, eyes that held strength in them. Her hair was streaked grey with aquamarine necklaces and bracelets on. She did look taken back by the sight of me. Vincent moved over to me now, took my hand, and guided me over to her. "Grandma Amara, this is Yara. St. Patrick. Yara, Grandma Amara." I smiled warmly and nodded at her.

"Hello." I replied. The woman wiped her polished fingers on her apron.

" _Can she cook?"_ she asked dryly. Vincent nodded.

" _Yes she can."_ Vincent replied.

" _Has she ever been married? Does she have any children? She wears a fancy dress, but does she have the money to match this fancy life style she is trying to show off?"_ she questioned. I nodded which caught her off guard.

" _I have never been married, I have no children, and I have money to match any lifestyle I choose."_ I replied. She looked me over some arching a silver brow.

"I see the bags being taken to your room… my grandson buy them for you?" she asked. I nodded.

"He heavily insisted, but I assure you, I could have paid for them a hundred times over if I really wanted to." I answered. Amara looked me over not seeming impressed.

"What is it you do?" she asked. I stared at her with the same hidden fierceness she was giving me.

"I sell weapons to your grandson." I replied coolly. Amara's body tightened visibly now, and she just looked me over for a moment before turning and just nodding quietly and moving back to pot. I could only assume it was pasta sauce.

"Dinner will be ready shortly." was her only reply. I didn't know if that was a good sign or not.

"Alright, grandma." Vincent replied and pulled me from the room. He guided me back into the main hall and was leading me up the stairs.

"She didn't really say anything." I commented and he smiled at me.

"Don't worry, if she didn't like you, you'd know." he told, and I nodded still not feeling convinced. "She likes that you speak Italian though." I arched a brow.

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you stick around, and you'll start to understand her facial mannerisms." he told. Maybe I was making a good impression on them. Once we were at the top, Vincent led me down the left hall and toward a large brown door. He smiled at me and then opened it, leading me into a large room. I looked all around with sparkling eyes as I observed the large bed in the back and the nicely polished dressers and rugs on the ground. He had two walks in closets, one was empty where my bags were on the floor, but the clothes were hung up.

"Oh my gosh, your room is beautiful." I said moving toward his bathroom to look at the tub he had in the back and a large shower to the right of me. It was one of those sliding doors with a large nozzle shower head. He had two marble sinks and with white cabinets on either side for towels I assumed.

"I do like to keep a neat living space." he said, watching me. I came from the bathroom and smiled.

"Your home is lovely, Vincent." I replied approaching him and he smiled wrapping his arms around my hips.

"Thank you." he said pecking the tip of my nose. I smiled more.

"So where is my room?" I teased and he laughed.

"You're standing in it." he said. I continued smirking.

"You sure your grandmother would approve of that?" I asked.

"Hey, my house my rules." he said. "Unless we're roleplaying as the good couple in the strict parents' home who sleep in separate rooms, but I can sneak into your room at night for a night of secret passion." I bit my bottom lip pressing my hips into his.

"If anything, I'd be the one sneaking into your room." I purred and he laughed gently and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I could feel his hips pressing into mine and I deepened the kiss immediately, however, my phone ringing in my purse stopped us. He groaned and pouted when I slowly pulled away. "It's probably, Clay." I reached into my purse and saw it was him. I answered it.

"I have them. I'm on my way to your location." he replied. I tensed now and nodded.

"Good." I replied and hung up. Vincent and I stared at each other with knowing looks. He just nodded.

"Just be safe." he replied, and I nodded.

"I will." I replied. After a few minutes, I was stepping into his shower. My hair was braided down and pinned up with a monster clip I keep in my purse. As I stood in silence, I questioned myself of what I was even doing here. I was going against the rules of my job to be here. But then again, it's my life. My job wasn't compromise din any way. My place could have been vandalized by anyone. But then again not just anyone could get into the hotel in general.

I noticed the bathroom door opening and Vincent's form stepping in and slowly sliding the door open. I looked at his naked form as he stepped behind me and closed the door behind himself. I felt his chest against my back and his arms smoothly run down my back and around my stomach connecting. I smiled and felt his face dip into the side of my neck. My head drifted to the side as I felt him lightly kissing me.

I was expecting his hands to move between my legs, but it had yet to happen. I finally turned to face him, and his eyes were soft and light.

"I just want to hold you." he replied. Definitely, a different thing then what I was used to him. His touches whether soft or rough always led to sex, but this time he didn't want that. Maybe he suspected that that's what I was used to when we were together like this. I nodded and gently leaned into him resting my cheek against his chest as his hands gently rubbed my back. I inhaled the beautiful scent he had and hoped it would never disappear from my mind. We stayed like this for quite some time, even after we bathed, we'd find ourselves embracing each other and just swaying beneath the water. He'd tell me his favorite color, which is grey, and his hobbies of basketball and running track. He liked drinking detox drinks and boxing when he wasn't busy.

I told him I liked yoga and hitting the gym when I was completely free. I liked visiting art museums and different clubs from our past that had changed with gentrification. He told me about how his father was shot and killed by police and I told him how my father was shot and killed by a drug dealer. His mother died of severe throat cancer, my mother died of an overdose.

"Tell me about your brother, the one you're not close to?" he asked gently. I was quiet for a moment enjoying his embrace and the steam of the water.

"He's my twin. He owns a club downtown… he lives a double life though." I replied.

"He's your twin and you two ain't close. That's rare." he said as he was gently nuzzling the side of my head. I nodded.

"When we went off to college, he never spoke to me, never came to see me. He didn't tell me when he got married or when he had children." I replied.

"Jesus. Why would he do that to you, his flesh and blood no less?" he asked looking down at me. I shrugged.

"His wife said it was to keep me safe. But it doesn't matter anymore. I don't care about it anymore." I said moving to cut off the water. Once it was off, I was being pulled right back into his hold. His hug was strong and comforting. I felt safe.

"You won't ever get that with me. I promise." he said. I smiled softly at his words before a firm knock destroyed the calm aura of the room.

"Boss, there's some short guy outside looking for Ms. St. Patrick." Nichola said.

"Alright, we'll be out." Vincent replied. We stepped out of the shower and he handed me a towel and I wrapped it around my body. He wrapped a towel around his waist and observed himself in the mirror. I moved up to him wrapping my arms around his stomach and looked over his shoulder at us.

"Save me some famous spaghetti?" I asked. He smiled and rubbed my arms.

"Of course." he replied. I smiled and kissed his shoulders and moved to the door. "Yara." He called out quickly as I was in the door way and I looked at him quickly. He stared at me giving a soft nod.

"I just want you to know, and you don't have to say it back right now, but I think I'm in love with you. No. I am in love with you. I love you." he said. I stared at him deeply shocked as I heard him. I've heard men say that to me before, but it was an empty sentence I had grown used to saying when men came inside me. But hearing it from him, made me feel different. I didn't know how to explain it.

"I am honored to have your love." I replied gently. He smiled nodding gently.

"Call me when you're headed back." he said. I nodded.

"I will." I replied. Once I was dressed in a red business dress with black heels, I let my hair down and left the room. I found the front door and opened it. Clay was standing there wearing a grey suit and a white bow tie with green polka dots. He nodded at me and I nodded, and he led me to his car. He opened the back door for me and I got in.

The sun was starting to go down as Clay drove out outside of town. As we made it to the familiar black warehouse that used to be used for housing construction tools and other machines, I started to think of what I should do to these people once I saw them. I couldn't show mercy. As we pulled up into the parking lot, there was a second empty car waiting. I knew what it was for. Clay and I stepped out and he led me inside. The place was worn down and old. Numerous bodies were cemented under the ground. As we went inside, Clay gave me a set of keys for the second car. I knew the doors and windows were locked and so no one would bother us. Sitting in three chairs were two large light skinned men and one woman. Their hands were tied behind their backs and their feet were chained as well. Clay paused and then looked at me as he pulled out his phone and handed it to me.

"Video footage of them entering your home." he said. I watched the video. Three people entered my place. The woman dressed as a maid and the men, seemed to be dressed in blue jump suits. I watched as they trashed my place and tore up my things. I scoffed.

"At least I told you there was a female involved." I said and handed him the phone and approached the three people. One of them had a cut above his brow, blood painted the side of his face. I looked at Clay and he just shrugged casually. I looked back at the three people.

"So I am only going to ask you once who sent you to destroy my place and were you supposed to kill me?" I replied. The three didn't say a word and I just nodded casually pointing to the man on the left. "Clay, remove his pants and cut off his left testicle, then you will cut off her left breast, and then you will cut both of his Achilles tendons, then you will start right back with his right testicle, her right breast, and then you cut off his dick and balls all together." I replied as I pointed to each of them. Their eyes popped in horror now and they began to shake their heads.

"What the fuck you bitch, you crazy!" the man on the right said. Clay just stepped beside me putting on a pair of leather black gloves. I felt my phone ringing in my jacket pocket and I pulled it out to see it was James. I looked at Clay.

"Keep cutting off limbs until you get an answer." I replied before turning and walking with much needed speed to block out the screaming of the people inside. Once outside I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yara." James snapped.

"James." I replied.

"Yara, when were you gonna tell me your place got vandalized?" he asked. I inhaled silently.

"Probably, never since it is no concern of yours." I replied. "Tariq tell you?"

"Your damn right he did. Someone fucked up your place while you had Yas with you and you didn't think to tell me!" he asked

"Yas is safe and as of," I paused as I heard the blood curdling scream coming from inside, "five seconds ago, I'm handling the people responsible."

"The fuck does that mean? Yara, Tariq was scared for you." he said.

"Oh please, James, Tariq isn't afraid of anything anymore." I replied dryly. There was a silence over the phone.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No." I replied. He sighed.

"Look can you at least come by the penthouse just to give me peace of mind?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're my sister, I'm your brother and I want to make sure you're safe!" he snapped. I refrained from rolling my eyes. It's been years since he's used that tone on me before. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew in all reality that he was concerned and afraid for me.

"Fine. I'm on my way." I replied and hung up. The door slowly opened and glanced at Clay to see his suit was covered in blood. His glasses were gone and he just took some even breaths before looking at me.

"Diego Jimenez." he replied. I stared at him for a moment before looking at my phone.

"I'm going to my brother's penthouse. If I need you, I'll call." I replied. He nodded. We separated to our vehicles and I got in the black car. I placed my phone on blue tooth and dialed a certain number. As I backed out and got onto the main road, the phone answered.

"Hello?" her voice like silk. I smiled wickedly almost.

"Alicia Jimenez… you got something you want to fucking say to me?" I asked, my smile fading into a serious glare.


	24. Chapter 24

24

"Yara St. Patrick. It's always lovely to hear your voice after such a long time." she purred.

"Your brother sent people to my home to trash my place and most likely kill me. You know I can't take this lightly." I replied.

"Mm yes. Due to some miscommunication on our end, we were led to believe you refused to give us the discounts we deserved after taking one of our men for your little amusement. Come to find out our communication manager lied and said you refused the discounts. It wasn't until after my brother unwisely sent some people over to visit that we found out that you had actually agreed to our terms. But rest assured we have taken care of the liar on our end." she said.

"I hear you talking Alicia, but I don't hear an apology anywhere in your long-winded answer." I replied. There was a brief silence.

"Yara St. Patrick!" I hear Diego's sensual voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Hearing your voice is almost worse than not hearing an apology, Diego." I replied. He laughed.

"Oh girl I have missed hearing that fire in your voice. Look I was wrong to send my guys after you without speaking to you directly." he said.

"Admitting you are wrong is not the same as being sorry." I replied.

"You're right. I am sorry. We expected to hear from you and decided to make us even, we will withdraw our demand for the discount on the weapons and drugs." he said. I thought about it for a moment.

"I've already had footage sent to my superiors of your men destroying my home and having your people buried right now. Your contract is suspended for two months. You can get your guns and drugs from your other allies, but until then you will get nothing from me." I said.

"Now wait a minute, Yara, let's not get emotional." he said angrily. "Look we fucked up, but we need your shipments to continue."

"And I need reassurance that you wouldn't be so stupid as to go against me especially when you did not even call me!" I replied.

"Look why don't you and I meet for dinner to discuss this. I can be in New York in two days. We have some fun go out and about on the town. I'll also refer a few other customers who I know Red Lake would enjoy their business." he told. I thought about his words for a moment before nodding. Clients recommended by The Jimenez Cartel always boosts our business. I know Red Lake would want their referrals.

"Okay. You guarantee me dinner and new clients; our business will continue as usual and I will let you keep your discount for a year. But that's if I like the clients." I replied. He laughed out.

"Wonderful! I'll call you when I'm in the states. Ciao." he replied and we both just hung up. I called Clay.

"Send the video footage to the bosses. Let them know the Jimenez Cartel is starting trouble but we are working to handle it."

"What is your plan?" Clay asked.

"We'll meet for dinner and he'll give us new clients." I replied.

"I'll send the email once I finish with bodies." he said.

"Wonderful." I replied and hung up. Now I had one more thing to take care of…

I was on the elevator going up. As soon as the doors opened I stepped in and inside was James and Tasha were moving from the hallway.

"Yara, what took you so long?" James asked.

"I don't answer to you, James." I replied swiftly and Tasha raised her hand to husband.

"Enough! Yara, are you alright, James told me your place was broken into!" she said. I raised my hand.

"It's all good and it's handled." I replied. James looked me over.

"You call the police?" he asked.

"Yeah something like that." I replied.

"What does that even mean?" James asked.

"It means, the people responsible were dealt with." I replied.

"Okay so where are you staying?" Tasha asked lightly.

"With a guy?" I asked.

"A guy, what guy? You seeing someone?" James asked swiftly.

"If you feel entitled to know yes. I am in a relationship with someone." I replied. Tasha smiled.

"Really that's great Yara." she said and James waved her off.

"Okay so who is he, I know him?" he asked. I stared at him intently.

"Why would you know him James?" I asked.

"Answer the question." he replied.

"No I do not know him. We done with the questions?" I asked. James sighed heavily and looked away. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Cops have been hounding us…" Tasha replied. James looked at her.

"Tasha don't tell her nothing. She doesn't want us in her business, I don't want her in mines." he said. Tasha glared at her.

"It's all our business! Look Yara, Tariq shot the man responsible for Raina's death and now the cops are snooping around." she said. I stared at her intently for a moment.

"Tariq killed someone?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah. We have other shit to deal with and now we don't know how to get the cops off our backs." Tasha said.

"I'm handling it. Angela is going to help keep them off our backs." James said. Both Tasha and I glared at him now. How dare he bring her name into this.

"Boy for a drug dealer you sure are stupid." I replied. James looked at me sharply.

"Yeah and you're a fucking recluse keeping your life separate from ours!" he yelled.

"As is my right!" I yelled back.

"Stop! Enough!" Tasha yelled raising her hands at both of us. We just looked at each other for a moment.

"Look Yara, I may need your help in the future, and I need to know that you're down for my family." he said. I stared at him with venomous eyes.

"I was always down for the family." I said lowly. Light footsteps came down the hall and I saw Tariq and Yas who smiled.

"Auntie Yara!" she yelled and ran to me. I smiled and leaned over to pick her up.

"When are we going to out again with your boyfriend!" she asked with excitement.

"You got a boyfriend?" Tariq asked. James approached me.

"You brought a strange man around my child!" he asked just as Tasha took Yas into her hold. I glared.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Dad don't yell at Aunt Yara!" Tariq demanded.

"Boy who you think you're talking to!" James asked shooting him a glare.

"Oh fuck this I'm out!" I yelled and moved to the elevator.

"Auntie wait I gotta talk to you!" Tariq yelled. I just glared as he got into the elevator.

"Walk me to the car." I merely replied and I looked at James who just shook his head. The elevators closed and we were going down. There was silence now.

"I'm sorry I told Dad about what happened. He was just getting so mad and asking me all these questions about why your brought Yas home and if you were okay." he said. I nodded slowly.

"It's fine." I replied.

"I know you two are twins… and now that he's lost Raina, I think he's just afraid of not knowing what you're doing or what you get yourself into." he said.

"I'm fine, Tariq. I've always been fine." I replied. He looked down for a moment and then back up.

"You drive really nice cars, got all these really nice clothes and live in a nice hotel. I saw you leaving with some guy in a fancy car… you a drug dealer?" he asked. I looked down at him now and then looked forward at the walls.

"No, Tariq I'm not a drug dealer." I replied. He kept his hands in his pockets looking down at the ground for a second.

"So what do you do?" he asked before finally looking up at me. I looked at him now and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I work for a government company… this company allows me to sell guns and sometimes drugs to crime organizations. I am allowed to have people killed to make sure the company stays on top. I've been doing it ever since I graduated college." I replied. He stared at me lightly giving a brief nod.

"Is that why you stayed away from the family?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yes." I replied gently.

"Does Dad know?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. Your Uncle Tommy does though." I replied. He was quiet for a moment,

"You kill the people who ruined your home?" he asked. I inhaled slowly before nodding.

"I had them killed, yes." I replied. When the elevator doors opened, we looked at each other and stepped out. I headed to my car and he followed.

"Dad's a drug dealer and stuff why don't you sell weapons to him?" he asked.

"Because your dad is very emotional and compromised at the moment. He cannot be trusted with my weapons or my drugs." I replied and looked at him. "Him finding out could mean putting me and the company in danger. They could have me killed if I fail them." Tariq winced gently and looked down for a moment. As we made it to my car, I looked down at him and he looked up at me with a nod.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." he replied, and I smiled.

"Thanks, nephew." I replied and we leaned in for a hug before he headed back to the hotel. I watched him leave for a moment before hearing my phone vibrate. I checked it to see it was my higher up.

 _The request for a body disposal for Jason Micic has been approved._

I nodded and decided I was in no mood to talk to anyone so I messaged him.

Me:

You've been approved for one body.

Greek:

I owe you now.

I didn't even reply. I merely started the car and headed to Vincent's place. It was nine at night when I got home. The men who were watching the house saw me and opened the front door for me. I smiled my thanks to them and looked around the dim area. It was silent and empty. I moved up the stairs and over to Vincent's room. I opened the door slowly and saw Vincent, lying in bed blankets over his body, his large TV on. He looked at me and smiled.

"You're just in time. I was just about to play A Bronx Tale. Want to watch?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I would love to." I replied. I moved to the bathroom and washed up and put on the night gown he bought for me. I joined him under the warm plush blankets and he curled his arm around me and pulled me into him.


	25. Chapter 25

25

The next morning, was spent staring at each other with sleep in our eyes yet soft, content smiles were on our faces.

"I hope the satin pillowcase was to your liking." he said lightly. I smiled and ran my fingers over the satin pillowcase.

"It definitely got you points." I teased and he hummed with happiness.

"You got business today?" he asked. I shrugged.

"My usual just checking emails and making sure everything is okay with everyone. I have a meeting with a very important member from out of the country. They will be coming here in two days for us to talk. That's about it." I replied. He nodded slowly.

"An important member… but you say they. You're trying to keep me in the dark about who they are?" he asked and I nodded gently raising my hand to stroke his cheek.

"I am." I replied. He tilted his head to the side to meet my palm.

"Just be safe. If it gets crazy, you can always call me." he said. I nodded and smiled.

"As you can always call me if something happens." I replied and he grinned.

"My hero." he said before leaning in and kissing me. His lips were soft and supple this morning. I was planning to ask now what plans he had, but then I remembered he was meeting someone's kid.

"You told me you were meeting with someone today?" I asked. He nodded.

"I was, but got more important business to take care of. We had to reschedule." he said. I nodded.

"I understand." I replied and slowly began to sit up and Vincent lazily through his arm over my arm.

"No come back to bed." he playfully whined. I whined as well.

"I can't some of have to work." I teased. His eyes popped some as he smiled.

"Oh really, is that what we're doing this morning!" he said before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me back into bed. I feel his fingers begin to dig into my sides tickling me. I gasped hard before squealing, trying to get out of his hold.

"NO! STOP!" I laughed and began to squirm just enough to turn my body to face his and now I found myself sitting on his lap, holding his hands down beside his head. His smile turns into a soft smirk.

"I like it when you hold me down." he purrs lowly. I smirk and lean down to kiss him gently yet passionately. He responds immediately and I start to move my hips against his. He lets out a gentle sound and I release his hands and feel them start to slide around my back and gently run his hands up and down and all over. However, my phone vibrating caused me to pause in my movements and gently look at my phone on the dresser.

"Mm just let it ring." Vincent said kissing down my neck. I smiled and began to respond to his kisses however, my phone began vibrating even more. That was usually not a good thing. I groaned sadly and leaned back from my love.

"Give me one second." I replied and moved off him causing him to pout more and run his fingers through his hair. I checked my phone. Jason Micic.

Greek:

We need to meet now.

Me:

Where?

Greek:

Same coffee shop as last time. 1 hour.

What the hell could he want right now it was only eight. Probably to discuss that body he wants taken care of. I responded and told him I would be there and sighed and glanced at Vincent with sympathetic eyes.

"You gotta go." he assumed and I nodded as I texted Clay to come and get me.

"I will be back later." I replied and kissed his lips quickly before getting out of bed.

"How long you gonna be out?" he asked.

"I don't know. That's business. I have to go and get another laptop since my last one was destroyed." I replied.

"Okay so take my wallet. Get you one of those mac book pros or something." he said. I smirked and headed into the bathroom.

"Has to be government issued." I replied.

"Well can I make you some breakfast at least?" he asked. I began to wash my face using the face wash I found in the bathroom.

"No I'll pick up something on the way." I called out.

"It's gonna be hard to cater to you if you don't let me." he teased. His voice was closer so I knew he was in the doorway. I smirked at him.

"That's okay you can cater to me tonight." I said coolly and he smirked.

"If you're serious, I can clear my schedule tonight and you and I can have a date night. We can go out dancing or something." he said. I wiped my face and leaned up looking at him in thought.

"Okay. Sure, let's do it." I replied and strut from the bathroom.

"You sure you don't have to work?" he asked as I moved over to the closet where my things were.

"I'm sure." I replied as I looked at the different options I had. He followed me to the closet.

"So is everything taken care of with the people who destroyed your place?" he asked. I nodded.

"They've been taken care of and my business meeting is actually tied to it so things should be settled within two days." I said. Vincent's face slowly hardened.

"Wait you're gonna meet with the people who were responsible?" he asked. I nodded pulling out a red dress before shaking my head and putting it back. "They trashed your place, probably would have killed you if you were there, and you're going to go meet with them and what, talk?" I looked at him with a nod.

"Yes. That's the job." I replied. He shook his head, his eyes squinting at me.

"Are these people clients of yours?" he asked.

"Vincent I can't answer that." I replied.

"Well you already did. Yara, you shouldn't do business with people who have that much level of disrespect for you!" he said angrily.

"Well continuation of business depends on this meeting and what they offer as an apology." I replied pulling out a white blouse and black blazer and matching skirt. Vincent shook his head.

"And if you deny their offer, what's stopping them from killing you and dumping your body somewhere?" he asked. I whipped my head at him.

"I have handled myself this long, Vincent, I have been I shoot outs and deals gone horribly wrong. I am _always_ prepared." I said. Vincent just shook his head.

"Who are they?" he asked. I shook my head.

"A member of a cartel. That's all I am saying." I replied and he stepped closer.

"Who are they!" he asked.

"I don't answer to you!" I snapped back.

"Yara, I don't want you to keep doing this." he suddenly blurted. "I don't want you working with Red Lake, living in constant danger." I looked him over quickly.

"Vincent, I've been in constant danger even when we discussed business over the phone." I said.

"Yeah well now things are different!" he said loudly.

"Oh yeah how so?" I asked.

"We're together now. We're a couple. You don't have to work. It's my job to provide for us, I can make money for us both. You can just stay here with me." he said. I shook my head putting my clothes down and approaching him.

"Hey hey, where is all of this coming from? What is going on?" I asked softly as I pressed my hands to his face. His eyes were so filled of pain it was unusual to see in him. He placed his hands over mine.

"I just…" he started, but his jaw tightened as he looked away and he pulled back from me and headed back into the room. I followed after him now.

"Hey, talk to me." I said moving in front of him. He stopped moving and looked down at me.

"I don't ever worry about anyone in my family. I don't worry about Carmine or Marco not even my own grandma. But you… I don't know where you are half the time and I know I ain't trying to control you, but you live a dangerous life like me and I just can't help but think of you walking out my door and then suddenly never coming back! I've never felt that before Yara and it scares me. It scares me to worry about you!" he said quickly, his hands moving about as he points to himself and me and then the door. My heart sank because of the pain in his voice. What could I say to make him feel better without giving away the positions of my trained snipers. I slowly took his hand and brought it to my chest pressing it lightly to my heart.

"Vincent, I am constantly protected. I have guardian angels watching me even if sometimes I can't see them or believe they aren't there. You've got to trust me. I've been doing this for years even when doing business with you, I am not scared of what I do. Just like you are not scared of what I do." I replied shaking my head gently and looking down at our hands. "You have nothing to worry about." Vincent just stared at his hand against my chest before pressing his lips hard into mine. I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"I'd go to war for you." he said heavily against my lips and I wrapped my arms around him and walking backwards to the bed. He pulled my nightgown over my head and I pulled his boxers down. I fell back onto the bed and he fell atop of me, our lips finding each other again. He wastes no time in prying between my legs and entering me hard. We both moan out against each other, his body grinding into mine. We panted heavily against one another, my hips moving to meet his thrusts.

With each thrust he hit deeper and deeper inside me. I moaned out airily as my legs locked around his hips. The room was filled with beautiful moans and pants. I was on fire and only Vincent makes me feel on fire. After a few more thrusts, he grunts hard as he cums deep inside me. He keeps thrusting just long enough to push me over the edge. My toes curl hard as waves upon waves of pleasure devour me. We pant raggedly against one another and I stare up at him lightly before gently rubbing my nose against him and he smiles and returns the soft gesture. We both open our mouths to speak.

"I love you." we reply in perfect unison. Our eyes widened some and we both smiled at each other for we knew we both knew it. I thought it would feel weird to say or even embarrassing. But I didn't regret saying those words, I didn't regret even thinking it. After getting cleaned up and I was in my outfit, as Vincent was fully dressed, guns and all, I was standing behind him putting his gold chain around his neck. He had already put mine on and he turned and faced me taking my hand in his eyes.

"I know you're a working woman and I know if somehow you did just give up working for me, you'd be insanely bored here." he said. I nodded slowly.

"You're right I would be. I didn't get to where I am, by doing nothing. I didn't come this far to just go this far." I replied. He nodded quickly.

"I get that. I love that about you, it's what attracted me to you." he said. I nodded gently. There was a gentle knock on the door and we looked to see Nichola in the door way as the door was open.

"Hey boss, Ms. St. Patrick's bodyguard is here." he said. We both nodded and looked at each other.

"I'll be doing some business at Bamonte's." Vincent said and I nodded.

"Okay." I replied and we shared a soft and lingering kiss before I slowly pulled back and separated from him. I met Clay at the front door and we headed out to his car.

"I'll be needing a new computer." I said. Clay nodded.

"What of the Jimenez?" he asked as he opened the back door for me. I looked at him.

"If I don't like what I hear, I'll be putting a bullet in Diego Jimenez's head." I merely replied and got in smiling as I saw Clay smile with pride.

Author's Notes

I find it funny that Ghost wants to get out of the life and Tasha isn't for it, and Yara wants to stay in the life and Vincent wants her out of it.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Clay's car drove in to the coffee shop parking lot and parked beside Jason's car. He and his men were standing beside their car. Once Clay opened the door, and I stepped out, I turned to Jason.

"Jason… what's going on?" I asked.

"I got that body that needs to be disposed… and I want your man to do it." he said pointing to Clay who just tilted his head, eyes unreadable. I visibly frowned.

"Jason there is protocol for things like this-"

"Hey, you said everything was approved that's all that matters." he said bluntly and one of his men opened the back of his large car. "We are going to go to the sight where the package is, I will tell you how I want it disposed of, and then we can celebrate officially our good health and talk guns." He gave an acidic smile and both Clay and I just frowned at him. But I wanted to get this over with. I took the first few steps toward the car and got in and Clay followed. Jason sat on the far left and his drivers took off. We were silent and honestly, I didn't mind it. I didn't have anything I wanted to say anyways.

"I want the body chopped up and burned. Fingers removed, teeth removed, I don't want them to be identified." he said. We know how to get rid of a fucking body! But I just nodded not wanting to start an argument.

"Alright." I replied. Jason looked at Clay.

"You know how to do that? That too much for you?" he asked. Clay just slowly turned his head and looked at him with a blank stare and then looked ahead again. Jason frowned a little and leaned forward to look at me. "You sure your guy can handle this?"

"Jason if you keep doubting our abilities, I'll have half a mind to cut ties with you right here and now." I all but snapped. Jason raised his hands.

"I am sorry I asked." he said. I said nothing else in return. I was mad, mad that this was happening out of the blue- no planning, no communication, not even knowing who it was we were going to be destroying. This was rushed and I didn't like it. We were deep into town now and a tall, shiny black building. We parked in the back and got out. Jason led us inside, with his men all around us. The lobby was nice and clean, and I figured this was a building Jason owned for his business. We moved inside the elevator. Clay stood in front of me once my back was a few inches from the elevator wall. Jason stood in front of him, bad idea, and his men stood around us. If anything were to happen, Clay would kill him first.

The elevator began to move up and I just looked at the back of Clay's hand. I glanced down at his hands to see his fingertips were mildly twitching. So he was just as ready I was for something to go down today. I looked at the screen atop of the elevator see it stops at level 3. The doors open and Jason steps to the side.

"My guys will show your guy the way. They'll help anyway they can." he said. The three large men stepped off the elevator and Clay glanced at me, his eyes saying, 'we came together, we leave together'. I just nodded at him and he just turned and followed the men off the elevator leaving just Jason and I together. The doors closed and we were standing side by side, watching our own reflections. My stance was calm and posed as was Jason. I glanced up at the screen to see we stopped on level 6. The doors slid open and I was met with a beautiful penthouse. Jason stepped out and I followed. The entire floor was shiny with hanging lights and portraits of different styles of art on the wall. There was a kitchen to the left with a bar and bar stools and a black fridge. A living room was right in front with a largest wide screen TV I had ever seen. There were leather couches and loveseats positioned around a glass oval coffee table. Off to the right was a large bed with a red comforter with black pillows. The entire wall in the back was a window of the entire city. I looked around the place trying not to look so impressed.

"This is where we are going to talk business?" I asked. Jason smirked as he unbuttoned the top of his suit jacket.

"Well I figure we can chat while we wait for your guy to handle his business." he said moving over to one of his cabinet in the kitchen and pulling out a blue wine bottle.

"Jason, I like my business to be planned and conducted professionally, not in your penthouse." I replied holding my purse close to me. He smirked as he glanced at me and sat the bottle down on the counter. He moved over to his utensil drawer and pulled out a wine opener. He moved over to the bottle and pressed the screw into the cork.

"Is that what you to Vincent Ragni before he bends you over?" he asked and now my body stiffened, and my eyes darkened now.

"The fuck you just say to me?" I asked and he smirked as he moved back over to remove to wine glasses from his bottle.

"Sit Yara, let's talk." he said, and I didn't move just yet, but cautiously began to move to stand in front of the bar sitting my purse atop of it. He began to pour the bottle of Bartenura Moscato into the glasses. "You think I was going to willingly go into business with someone who fucks her clients?" I stared at him intently as he pushed the first glass toward me and I just glanced at it. Obviously he had been tailing me trying to figure out if I had any one I cared about to maybe use against me if a deal with south.

"My relationship with Mr. Ragni is not on a professional level." I stated.

"That's right it's personal. Which could definitely make me wonder, what kind of deal is going on between the two. Is he getting a better deal on weapons if he's giving you dick?" he asked. I frowned a bit more lifting my head up now.

"What I do in my personal time-"

"With a business partner is very bad for business." he said. I couldn't hold back my scoff.

"What's your point, Jason? I've given you good deal on the last shipment of weapons. My company has taken care of you as a sign of good faith in order to make this partnership happen." I explained.

"Yeah well it's not enough!" he snapped, his demeanor changing. I crossed my arms now staring at him intently. I inhaled calmly.

"So what is it you want, Jason?" I asked and he slowly began to walk around the bar, approaching me like a predator. I held my ground and looked up at him as he towered over me.

"You disposed my body, you gave me a discount, but that's all from your company. I want something from _you_ now." he said. He leaned into me now, and in response I leaned back. I continued to breathe calmly.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as he now pressed his body against mine. Our bodies pressed into the edge of the bar and he leaned his face into mine. I turned my face away, so his lips and nose mushed into my cheek. I groaned in response as I felt his hand take mine and suddenly press it against his crotch. I whimpered now as I felt his hardened shaft pressing into my palm.

"I want to feel what Vincent Ragni feels." he said breathlessly into my skin. His other hand was already pawing over my body. My mind wasn't in overload, if anything I felt very much still in control of my body. I did think of my bosses and how this was not unexpected or a surprise to me. I had to do anything I could to secure this deal with him. But then I realized, our deal had already been made. Whether he felt I still owed him meant nothing to me.

"You got a shipment of guns from me already… that means we are already in business. I don't owe you anything." I said pushing against him.

"That may be true, but to keep my business I need assurance that you're not cheating me out of my money and guns." he said. Such a bullshit excuse. I felt his hands beginning to grab at my dress in an attempt to remove it.

"Get off!" I yelled. I was suddenly turned and pressed into the bar, and his hand presses into my hair and forces me smack down onto the marble countertop. My teeth cut against the inside of my cheek and I immediately taste blood in my mouth. I feel him start to take my left arm and pin it to my back. So I hurry with my right hand and click my earring after glancing toward the large window at the buildings in the distance.

"In position?" I asked lowly, before my other arm is forced behind my back to be held behind my back with one of his hand while another began to unzip my dress then pull the bottom over my ass.

"Your man can't help you now." he said.

"Jason stop it!" I demanded doing my best to struggle, yet I was answered with my panties being pulled down to my ankles.

"Position locked." A voice said in my head, and I closed my eyes mentally preparing myself for what I was about to say. I hear Jason's pants unzip and I open my eyes.

"Fire." I reply. A quick flick shoots into the room and before I know it, I hear a thud behind me. My body is released, and I slowly stand back up taking even breaths. I take a small step back, lean down and pull my panties back up and then zip up my dress and finally look over my shoulder and stared at Jason as he lied there, a small red hole in his temple. I just stood there for a second before moving over to my purse and pulling out my phone. I dialed Clay's number and put the phone to my ear as I moved over to the elevator. I pushed the down button and waited. The phone answered.

"Yes?" Clay asked as I stepped inside the elevator. I turned and looked at Jason's body.

"Kill them all." I replied and hung up the phone. I placed my phone in my purse and hit level 3. As the doors began to slide shut, I merely smirked at the sound of gun shots taking place below me.


	27. Chapter 27

27

As the elevator numbers decreased and finally stopped on level 3, I knew I should be worried that Clay wouldn't be on the other side of these doors, that maybe it would be one of Jason's men standing there ready to kill me. However, the doors slid open and standing there was my knight in shining glasses. He stepped inside the elevator, pressed the level 2 button, and just stared at me. I could feel more blood forming in my mouth. The cut inside burned reminding me of when Jason slammed my face into his bar. I turned to the side and spit a bit of the saliva out. Clay just looked down with his eyes and saw the blood mixed in with the saliva. That was all he needed to see. Slowly he looked back up at me and then removed his glasses and began to turn around as he tucked them into his suit pocket. I just looked at the door's dominant eyes, as he slid his jacket right off, and removed one gun from the back of his pants and cocked it, handing it back to me before removing two silver guns from the holsters at his side, cocking them and holding them up on either side of his head. I kept the gun to my side and waited, heart pounding, and only thoughts of Vincent in my mind.

The silver doors slid open and I only saw a glimpse of the men in front of us with guns, before Clay was running out fast, aim and shoot, aim and shoot. He had to be faster than everyone, each shot could not miss. I took a step out of the elevator and aimed as well, firing and shooting watching as body after body of men in nice suits falling to the ground. He took down most and I just shot anyone who may try and pull a fast one on Clay. I was not trained like Clay. This was his job and the multiple bodies dropping in seconds showed it. When the entire floor was cleared, Clay picked up one of the semi-automatic weapons and turned back to me. He approached swiftly and floor after floor, we moved up through the building end the lives of every man we saw.

Anyone who drew a gun on us we killed. Once we were all the way to the seventh floor and cleared it, we noticed large quantities of drugs and money in brief cases. It was a nice lounge where I was sure drug and sex parties took place. Holding the gun up, Clay searched the area for any people. I just looked around myself, keeping my gun cocked and ready to fire. Clay exited a room and in his hand was a large red container of gasoline. He approached me and held it up to me and I arched a brow before looking at him and together we shared a smile of deviance. I followed him to the room and noticed the numerous cans of gasoline and weapons. Oh this would be fun. Within a hour and a half the entire building was soaked in gasoline and we stood on the first floor staring up at the entire ceiling. The odor was thick around us and Clay pulled out a lighter and looked at me handing it to me. I smiled and took it, watching the evil smirk play on his face. I lit it and just threw it toward the elevator watching it catch fire. Clay moved over to the door and held it open for me and I exited with a smile. We watched as the tower quickly caught fire. We stared up at the black fog that touched the sky.

"Lord I am not looking forward to doing the paper work on this." I said.

"I sent for your laptop to be mailed to our safehouse downtown. Ten business days." Clay said. I merely smiled and we headed back to our car. We parked further away from the building and watched it burn some more, noticing the police cars and fire trucks speeding over to it. I watched from the backseat watching them rush to put the fire out. I noticed also a purple Ford Mustang and a black Escalade on the opposite side of the parade. Tommy and James were stepping out of the vehicles. What were they doing here? I knew they were associates of Jason's. Wonder if I just ruined a business of theirs.

"Back to Bamonete's." I replied. The window began to slide up and the car began to move. But before the black tint could hit the top, Tommy just happened to look my way. I couldn't help but smirk as I looked ahead. The car already smelled like gasoline and I knew we were both in need of a shower. Within a few seconds my phone began to ring and removed it from my purse. I smiled knowing who it was, and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ay! Where you at?" Tommy asked accusingly.

"Just left a bonfire where you at?" I asked.

"What the fuck Yara!" he whispered harshly.

"Keep your voice down especially if you're with James." I replied.

"Man Ghost and I split. I'm in my car. Just what the fuck happened, Yara? Jason was my supplier! You fucking kill him?" he asked.

"Look I was in business with him as well… I was meeting with him. Then he got rough with me." I said.

"What the fuck, whachu mean he got rough withchu!" he snarled.

"Exactly what I said. He…" I paused looking from Clay then down to the seat "he tried to rape me so I had to protect myself."

"That piece of shit!" he boomed. I sighed relieved he wasn't too angry with me.

"Tommy I am sorry if I ruined your dealings with him. It wasn't my intent to cause trouble, but I will let no one take advantage of me." I snapped.

"And you shouldn't! Look you and I can talk about this later. I got business to take care of. But we will be talking later." he said. I only nodded.

"Fine." I replied. I hung up and realized I didn't want to be at Vincent's bar and smell up his place. So, I instructed Clay to take me back to Vincent's mansion and he did just that. Clay wasn't annoyed by his smell. I got out of the car and moved up to the house and knocked. Once I was let in by one of the maids, I made way up the stairs as Amara and Al were coming down together. As I passed them, they both winced.

"Jesus Christ, why do you smell like gasoline?" Al blurted.

"Killed some men and lit a building on fire." I replied not really caring to converse. But as I reached the top of the stairs I was sure I could hear Al say something along the way of liking my style. I just wanted to shower and get to Bamonte's to be in Vincent's arms. Once in his room, I stripped and placed my clothes in a hamper and took a shower. I washed my hair and made sure I was clean from head to toe. Once I was out, I put on some black jeans and a yellow sweater with small black polka dots. I braided my hair back and headed back out. We arrived at Bamonte's within an hour. I told Clay to head back to his place for I wouldn't need him for the rest of the day. I walked inside Bamonte's and smiled at the calmness of the area. There were a few people seated and so I knew no one was a visible gangster at the moment. I saw Vincent coming down the hall with Nichola and when he saw me, his eyes sparkled and he just motioned Nichola away with his head before approaching me.

"Hey." he said resting his hands on my hips and leaning in to peck my lips. He leaned back and looked me over before looking at my face. "You weren't wearing this when you left." I nodded.

"Yeah I had a small run in with gasoline but I'm alright." I quickly assured him as his eyes were darkening with each other spoken. I leaned back in and kissed him dominantly and he gave a gentle moan before leaning in to me.

"Well I'm glad you are okay. I know Clay wouldn't let anything happen to you." he said. Suddenly, he winced. "So I know we had plans tonight, but unfortunately, we got some guys coming over to the house for dinner. I would be honored if you would join me as my guest." I nodded thinking any event with us together would be fine with me.

"Sure no problem. Is this a casual event or formal?" I asked. He grinned.

"Anything you want to wear will be fine. I just want your beautiful self by my side tonight." he said. I smiled and nodded gently.

"I will dress to impress." I promised.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Vincent held the door of his office open for me as I walked through it.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked once we were inside giving me a once over. I smiled back at him and sat down on the top of his desk crossing my legs.

"I'm good. May have some issues with my bosses later but nothing I can't handle." I replied, and he nodded casually approaching me, smiling warmly down at me.

"Well I am glad my gemma nera has returned to me unharmed." he purred leaning in and kissing me passionately. I gave a soft moan wrapping my legs around him and bringing him into me, our crotches rubbing into each other eliciting a growl from deep in his chest. "And in great need of me." I gently hummed.

"You think we can get away with a little fun here?" I teased.

"We can get away with anything in my bar." he replied kissing me some more before a knock made us pause and glance over at the door, Vincent with more of a look of annoyance.

"Boss, it's Sammy. Vito and the guys are here." Sammy replied, and he sounded quite serious. Vincent sighed and slowly pulled back from me.

"Alright I'll be out in a second." he replied lowly. He walked around to the front of his desk, and I watched him pull out a gun and tuck it inside the front his pants and pull his shirt over it. I looked at him worriedly.

"Trouble?" I asked, and he gave his usual polite smile.

"Nothing you have to worry about, my darling. Just a precaution." he said as he stepped back and placed his leather coat over his body. I got off the desk and watched as he came back around his desk. He placed his hand gently on my cheek and I melted into his palm.

"Look if you have business to take care of, then that's fine. I can get a ride home it's no problem at all." I said. He looked to the door and sighed before nodding.

"It's probably for the best. I'll get one of my guys to take you back to my place." he said. I shook my head.

"No. It's alright, I'll get a friend to come get me. He and I have been needing to talk." I replied. He squinted at me some.

"What friend? I know him?" he asked. I refrained from rolling my eyes since he was in a mixture of mob leader/ alpha boyfriend mode.

"No. He's family. I'll give him a call. I'll let you know when I'm headed back to your place." I said. His jaw clenched but he nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you back at home for tonight's dinner. Love you." he said pecking my lips. I smiled against his lips as his lingered against them. I believed him. I believed him every time he says it… I'll believe it when he says it in the future.

"Love you." I replied gently, and smiled as his hands curled into mine for a second before I had to walk around them and part them. I left the bar and walked down the street some before messaging Tommy to see if he could come get me. I made sure I was far away from the bar. Tommy ended up picking me up from a bus station. I wasn't worried about the numerous wandering eyes from young men around me. I had eyes on me. Always. Tommy pulled up and I got in his car.

"Ay you good?" he asked placing his hand on my shoulder and I nodded.

"I will be." I responded. He nodded, his eyes showing relief before glazing over with anger. We didn't say anything to each other until he drove me to an empty docks. He cut his car off and looked at me.

"So what the fuck happened?" he asked. My body tightened and I looked at him.

"Which part?" I asked.

"Uh all of it?" he asked looking at my dumbly. "You had business with Jason?" I nodded keeping my eyes ahead.

"Yes." I replied. He shook his head wildly.

"We had business with him, Yara. Now he's dead and that shit ain't good for business." he said. I nodded slowly frowning.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't let him rape me. If I meet another business partner of yours, and he wants to force himself on me, I'll be thinking of you when he does." I said. He looked at me with his usual crazy stare.

"Yo I didn't say all dat!" he snapped. I felt the heat rise in my chest.

"I am a business woman, Tommy… I will no longer let any man feel that he can force himself inside me when he pleases!" I yelled. His eyes went crazy with anger.

"Woah woah woah who the fuck is putting hands on you!" he asked loudly and I just bucked against his seat and looked away.

"It's not important." I said.

"It's important when motherfuckahs are hurting you!" he yelled. I feel his hand against my chin pulling me to look at his steely hard face. I felt my eyes close slowly as I looked away again. "Is that a part of your job or something?"

"Yes. I get weapons for dangerous people. Sometimes in order to lock them down, they remind me that they're still pigs… my job reimburses me for any damages to my body or sanity. But it's changed Tommy… I'm seeing someone that I am in love with. And he knows what I do yet I cannot bring myself to sleep with anyone else even if it's expected of me." I said, my tone weakening and he nodded slowly, his eyes softening some.

"Yara… you can't work for a job that whores you out like that!" he said. We had to change the subject. I didn't need my eyes thinking I was talking bad about Red Lake if they were listening in. I shook my head.

"That's not a problem for me. We all have to do things in our line of work we don't want to do it. I will be fine. It's just this guy, makes me feel like a different person." I told. Like Angela for James, Vincent makes me want to be a different person.

"Ay ay, I gotchu. I understand. Ever since me and Lakeisha got together, it's an entirely new level of feeling to be in love." he said. So they were serious. I just nodded before turning to face him. I leaned forward and opened my mouth. He leaned to look before wincing.

"What the fuck?" he asked as my tongue ran over the fresh cut in my mouth.

"Yeah. I got that when Jason slammed my face down on his counter top, pulled my dress off and pulled my panties down." I stated looking away trying to block the image from my mind. Tommy's eyes darkened.

"Then I'm glad he's dead… but Yara we gotta tell Ghost." he said. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's gonna have to know what happened too!" he stated.

"You don't have to mention me, Tommy. Did he see me at the building?" I asked. Tommy shook his head running his hand over his head.

"No." he said. I nodded.

"This is good then. As far as you and I both know some rival gang got to him and burned his place to the ground." I explained. He nodded but he didn't look too happy.

"He's been a pain in our asses but he was our connect. Now our business is in danger." he said. I nodded slowly thinking of this.

"And my business will also take a hit from this… what if I get you another connect." I said. He shook his head.

"Nah. We don't need to get our drama crossed. Don't matter no ways since I may have found another connect anyways… he's a guy my father works for." he said. I felt this was a perfect time to transition topics.

"Who is he, your father?" I asked. Now his eyes brightened and he smiled wide.

"His name is Tony Teresi. He worked as a mobster for the mob! He's the coolest ever. We all gotta link up so you can meet him!" he said. I could tell from the brightness in his eyes and the excitement in his tone that he was truly happy about meeting his father. I nodded.

"I'm glad he's on the up and up… and you said he can get you a new connect?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I've already met him so we will be in business soon so no harm no foul." he said. I thought about the situation before nodding.

"If you're set and well then I am happy." I said. He smiled before it faded.

"But hey, we can't keep crossing paths with our business." he said. I nodded.

"I understand. This won't happen again." I assured him and he smiled and nodded and we leaned in and gave a quick hug before pulling back.

"So where am I taking you?" he asked. I thought about it. I couldn't have him drop me off at Vincent's. I didn't need Grandma Amara thinking I was some whore coming home with different men. I just smiled.

"Take me to James'." I said and he nodded and started his car and began to back away from the docks.

"So why you won't tell your own brother about what it is you do?" he asked.

"And risk James trying to get in business with me. No. I am seen as an ambassador for New York. If I do business with James it won't take long for my job to find out he's my brother and think I am giving him special privileges he hasn't earned. That could get me killed, him killed and Tasha and the kids killed." I said. Tommy's eyes popped.

"Yo your job has that kind of power?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Let's be real, Tommy neither of us are good guys. We do bad things to both good and bad people to keep the money going… to keep the power." I said, and he sighed heavily.

"You right. So why are you willingly going to visit him? You don't visit." he said and I nodded.

"I want to see 'Riq. I promised I would come around more. He's going to need guidance to get through Raina's death." I said. Tommy nodded.

"You right." he said. My phone vibrated and I saw it was Clay. He had sent me a few links to some penthouses. I would definitely look at them at James' place. I messaged my thanks and then told him to pick me up from James' in three hours. I needed to get ready for dinner with Vincent and his associates.

Author's Notes

Alright ya'll since Jason is dead, I am thinking of using Benny as a replacement since his (SPOOOILER) death was offensive or I'll use the Jimenez cartel as some drama but we will see since it is still supposed to be in season 5. But I may do a short time jump to pull us into season 6 but we will see. I like the pace im at now because I am building relationships with yara and the characters to weave her into everything. Anyways expect some drama as Vincent and Yara's relationship is mildly tested at this dinner party.


	29. Chapter 29

29

As I sat with Yas in my lap, Tariq just sat across the couch from me.

"Dad's at work… Mom went to go see Grandma." he announced. I nodded as I glanced at the TV that Yas's eyes were glued to. I then glanced back at him placing Yas on the floor. She didn't seem to mind. I turned and faced him now.

"Your mom told me you killed Raina's killer." I replied and he looked down now, his eyes fading some.

"Yeah." he replied lowly and I nodded watching him.

"And how does it make you feel?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Bad at first, but then knowing he couldn't hurt anyone else, made me happy. I'm glad I did it." he replied honestly. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Do you think it makes you a bad person?" I asked. He shrugged which I felt was normal. He looked at me.

"What would you do if someone shot and killed, Dad?" he asked. I looked up in thought before looking back at him with an icy gaze.

"I would have had the killer flayed while still alive." I replied coldly. He didn't look surprised or afraid. He looked like he understood, he was not afraid of death. As we spoke and relaxed, I got emails from Clay on applications for penthouses and had him fill them out and send them to housing offices.

"So what all do you do at your job?" he asked. I grinned as I sensed the interest in his tone.

"Well I am what is known as an ambassador. Each Ambassador is in charge of a major city. I have a secret list of the most dangerous and lethal gangs and I supply them weapons and drugs so they can continue their business." I told. His eyes popped.

"So you run New York then." he said. I shrugged.

"Something like that." I replied gently. I felt my phone buzzing and I looked at it to see Clay was in the lobby. I felt bad for basically recalling him back after telling him I wouldn't need him, but Clay loved his job, even if he didn't always shot it. As I replied to his text, the elevator doors opened and in came James walking in like a man on a mission. When he saw me he shook his head completely taken back.

"Yara, whachu doing here?" he asked. I slid off the couch and walked around the sofa.

"I was here to see my niece and nephew, you know take an actual interest in their lives." I replied and he frowned, and I smirked turning to Tariq. "I'll come by a little later."

"Bye Auntie!" Yas waved.

"Later." Tariq replied smiling genuinely. I then looked at James.

"See that James, I know how to make your kids actually happy." I said before whipping my hair at him and getting on the elevator. But before it closed, he slid right through standing directly in front of me, his eyes deep and serious.

"What the fuck are you really doing here, Yara? You don't come around here." he said. I shrugged.

"Well James your son asked me to come around. He wants me in his life." I replied.

"Bull shit you've never shown interest in my kids." he said.

"Yeah well that makes two of us." I replied. He stepped closer to me.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" he asked.

"Need me to repeat myself, because as Lizzo said truth hurts." I replied just as dangerously. The elevator doors slid open.

"Take the next elevator." James demanded hardly glancing over at who was there. I just stared up at him as the elevator doors started to close, but a familiar hand gripped the left door and made the door open again. James turned and looked to see Clay just standing there with an innocent tilt of his head.

"My man we got a problem?" he asked. Clay looked at James for a moment before looking at me.

"Are you ready to depart Ms. St. Patrick?" he asked. I smiled and just pushed James aside with my shoulder.

"I am. Thank you Clay. See you later, big brother." I replied and walked ahead of Clay of which he followed behind. I found that incredibly amusing. Clay didn't see James as a threat. Once he opened the door to the back of his vehicle, we were back on the road. "I thank you for coming back. If you'd like to just drop me off at Vincent's, you can go straight back to your place and I won't call you for the rest of the night." There was a small moment of silence.

"And miss a chance to have some fun with a Sicilian gang… not a chance." he replied. I smirked.

"Vincent will be thrilled that you're joining us." I teased. As we drove, I checked messages. One of my higher ups sent a chat about the Jimenez ordeal.

 _Ortega_

 _How do you plan to take care of the Jimenez problem?_

 _Y. St. Patrick_

 _Diego Jimenez will be coming to the city to meet and discuss potential clients to add to the company's list._

 _Ortega_

 _Make no final decisions. Send the list of buyers to me and I will look them over. If that does not sit well with Mr. Jimenez, eliminate him. We will only afford to keep Alicia Jimenez contract._

 _Y. St. Patrick_

 _Done_

I forward the discussion to Clay so he would have our orders. Once we were back at Vincent's, we were let in and numerous maids were everywhere cleaning and mopping the floors. Al was just walking by when he saw me. He looked stunned to see me now.

"Yara, my god, what are you doing here?" he asked. I arched a brow.

"I'm staying here, Al." I replied. He shook his hands and waved his hands in front of his body.

"No I mean what are you doing here right now? We got guests coming over." he said. I nodded.

"I know. I was invited." I replied.

"What Vincent invite you?" he asked. Yes, who else? I nodded and he sighed rubbing his forehead.

" _Al, qual è il problema?"_ I asked.

" _Vito, l'orso, Sosa."_ Al replied.

" _E chi è quello?"_ I asked.

"A very powerful Spanish drug dealer who has had history with the Mosconi crime family." Clay replied. Al nodded.

"For the longest time we've been in a blood feud." he replied

"What caused it?" I asked. Al snorted and placed his hands on his hips.

"A young and naïve, Vincent was dating Vito's niece. One day, there was a shoot out between our guys and some… African American boys back in the Bronx. Vito's niece was shot. She lived, but Vito never got over it. He wanted Vincent's head, but as you can imagine, we don't let anyone fuck with our family." he said. "Vito's old fashion. He don't like us no mores and he definitely don't like titsunes-"I didn't react to the slur, but from him looking over my shoulder at Clay obviously, he raised his hands in defense. "African Americans. We're trying to end the bad blood now and form an alliance so we can all do some business. Or else the war continues."

"It probably isn't a good idea for us to be here while business it is taking place, Ms. St. Patrick." Clay advised. I nodded.

"You're right. Al, I won't get in the way. I'm going to freshen up, then I'll be out of the house." I replied and he nodded patting my shoulder.

"It would be an honor to have Vincent's girl over for dinner. But tonight, only family needs to be here. You get it." he said. I nodded politely, although deep inside I scowled some. But I nodded.

"Of course." I replied and walked around him and headed up stairs. Clay followed and I was lost in thought over his words.

"It would be a bad idea to try and recruit Sosa into Red Lake wouldn't it?" I asked.

"Extremely." Clay replied and I nodded and headed up to Vincent's room. Clay remained outside, while I got dressed into something more casual. Why would Vincent invite me to a meeting that was clearly a business meeting between two rival gangs? The day was still young so I felt maybe some apartment shopping was in order just so I could stay out of the way until this dinner was over. I placed on a blue dress with black lines going down the side. It was strapless and pressed my breasts up a bit more than needed. I pulled my hair back and grabbed my purse from the bed and opened the door.

Clay looked at me and stepped aside.

"You can drive me to some of the hotels we found so I can make a final decision on a new hotel." I replied. Clay nodded and followed me down the hall. As we were stepping down the stairs, I found myself caught in the middle of something already. On the left side of the stairs was an older man with salt and pepper hair wearing a white suit. Behind him were men in black sunglasses. On the right side, was Vincent, in a black hoodie and pants. Behind him were his men. He looked up at me and looked almost stunned by my presence. Now all eyes were on me as he smiled.

"Right on time. One of my other guests, and my most favorite." Vincent replied as he raised his hand to me. I smiled warmly and took his hand, although I was mildly on edge as Vincent pulled me in to his side to face the man. He had a long scar across his right eye.

"Yara St. Patrick, Vito Sosa." he replied. "Vito, this here is Yara St. Patrick and her good friend, Clay Richards." I looked at the man and I could tell we were both at a stand still on who would say something first. His entitlement was going head to head with my dominance. I held the top of my palm out to him finally.

"Mr. Sosa." I replied, and he arched a brow as if mildly caught off guard. He stepped forward and took my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Ms. St. Patrick. A beautiful name to match a beautiful face." he purred. His accent was thick and rich. I continued to smile at him.

"A pleasure to meet an associate of Vincent's." I replied. He grinned.

"Not yet. But now we may see. I hope you are planning to join us for dinner." he asked. I could feel Vincent's grip tighten just a bit on my hip. I hummed gently.

"Well now I don't know. I got word that you men were having an important meeting. I would hate to interrupt." I replied. Vincent shot Al a quick glance, his hidden intentioned smile still on his face.

"Nonsense, I would love to have a beautiful woman such as yourself eating a delicious meal with us. Who knows, I may be able to steal you away from Vincent here." he said and began to walk himself toward the dining room. Vincent smile dried up slowly.

"Over my dead body." he replied lowly and began to turn us and lead his family into the dining room.

"Vincent why am I here?" I whispered.

"I want you to see what I am all about." he said lowly, almost seriously.

Author's Notes

Yara: Al what's the problem?

Al: Vito, the bear, Sosa

Yara: and who is that?


	30. Chapter 30

30

The dining was spotless, so much it almost felt uncomfortable being in here. Vincent sat on the right side of the large rectangular table where I sat at his left with Clay on my left and Al and Vino and sat across from each other. The room was dominated however by Vito's men. Vito sat at the other end and his men were sitting in the remaining chairs. Numerous dishes were out in front of us and everyone was eating quietly, cautiously. Clay's plate remained empty as I ate some salad. Vito's men were definitely cautious of him, because he just stared at each of them for five seconds or so before continuing to look at everyone else. This was not the kind of fun he was expecting and he didn't eat in crowds.

I drifted in and out of the conversation between Vincent and Vito. They were reminiscing about the past.

"Vincent, I have got to say, I never expected you to bring home a brunette woman. I'm sure your grandmother gave you an earful for bringing her home. As I recall you and some boys beating down a young… brunette boy a few years back." Vito said with amusement as he cut some parmesan chicken with a knife. Clay and I just glanced from Vito to Vincent as he just smiled dryly.

"Yeah well, I grew up." he said making Vito laugh.

"Nah you just dipped your feet in the chocolate river and let yourself be carried away by the strong, African current." he laughed making his men laugh as well. Al and Vino were glaring now as if heavily offended by the comment. By I wasn't though. I just smiled politely and looked at Vincent patting his leg under the table while placing my other hand on Clay's leg as I could tell by his posture he was going to remove his gun from his holster. Had to keep both my men calm. "So tell me Yara, what is you do? You a nurse or something?" I looked at him and continued to smile as he raised his wine glass to his mouth.

"I'm a weapons dealer." I replied. He immediately choked on his drink and he brought it down quickly looking at me with wide eyes.

"You?" he blurted. I nodded calmly and collectively moving to eat my salad. Now he pointed to me. "You?" I nodded once more swallowing the salad in my hand before raising my hand to Sonny for the plate breadsticks that he handed over.

"Me." I replied. Vito just arched a brow and looked at Vincent as he had cleared his throat.

"So we gonna talk business or we gonna talk about the past?" he asked. Vito chuckled some.

"We are talking business. You bring your business woman to dinner, and she's a weapons dealer? I can't help but be a bit interested." he said before looking at me. "So tell me girl you good at your job?" I took a sip of my wine and nodded.

"Oh yes. Very good." I replied. Vito snorted some.

"How good?" he asked. I glanced at him, and my face stilled as I stared at him for a moment. Clay began to smile sadistically as the tension began to raise in the room.

"So good that it's a shame you haven't heard of me." I finally said and Vito tilted his head amused.

"Hm maybe I should be speaking business with you rather than Vincent." he said finally looking at Vincent before clearing his throat. "So on to business then… our families can never find peace until amends are made for what happened with my niece."

"Ay that was years ago!" Al finally snapped. "My nephew ain't have shit to do with that!" Vincent raised his hand calmly to him.

"Al. It's alright." he said calmly. Vito smirked.

"He had every bit to do with it. Those coons were after you for payback for beating that eggplant down in the street! Those bullets were meant for you." he said pointing at Vincent. I looked down for a moment and glanced at Vincent to see his hands were curled tight on the table.

"I think bitterness is going to come back and hit you in the face if you don't quit liking that." he threatened. Vito laughed out now.

"Oh who is this child? You invite me into this shit house, flaunting your little authority, parading your fancy black bitch around! You don't know nothing about this game!" he snapped. He was definitely an angry guy and I knew from this moment no business would be discussed. This was truly a waste of time and a good dress. "You know what I think, I think you're in over your head. I think the Ragni Family is a disgrace to the Mosconi family the way you bring that monkey into your home. You ain't nothing but a little punk experiencing jungle fever!"

My heart was indeed beating fast at the anger being shouted. But I kept my composure as Clay just looked at me with a glare and I looked at Vincent who's face slowly fell with every insult spoken. After the noise quieted, Vincent smiled politely.

"Well if that's truly how you feel, I guess there's nothing else left to really do… Carmine." he merely replied. Carmine was not in the room that much was for. But before I could really process what was going on doors to the different hallways suddenly swung open before BAM BAM BAM BAM! I screamed as I felt Clay's arm around my chest as he tackled me to the ground, my chair falling back. I heard yelling and grunting as he shielded me. Louds bangs were all around me and just as quick as it came the noises stopped.

I was panting heavily slowly glancing up to see red all over the walls and windows. Clay moved off me and helped me to my feet. However, Vincent was all I could think about. I looked at him to see he was not in his chair, but on the other side where Al and Vino was holding Vito in his chair. I looked around the flood to see dead men on the ground. I then looked up to see Carmine and Marco standing there with two other young men I did not know. But all i knew was Vincent's men were alive and Vito's men were not.

"You fucking cunt!" Vito snapped. Al responded by placing his middle finger deep into Vito's shoulder wound causing him to scream loudly. Vincent removed a switch blade from his pocket, grabbed Vito's ear and slowly he began to slice it off, the dining room filled with Vito's screaming. Vincent then took the ear and stuffed it in Vito's shirt pocket.

"You know, it's very rude to come into a man's home, eat his food and then spit it back in his face." Vincent said calmly. Immediately, men in all black began to enter the room and started to push everything in the table into large black trash bags and began to even take the table and break it down and move it from the room. Another group of six men came in and began to remove the chairs followed by the bodies. Vito roared at Vincent.

"YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING PAY FOR THIS!" he snapped. Vincent shook his head as if not even moved by the threat.

"Nah I don't think I will. See word from some of your family is they are tired of this feud and are tired of your men- your family dying because you can't let shit go." he said replacing Al's finger with the same blade he just used to cut off his ear. Vito screamed louder as he was held down in his chair and Vincent look at me as he began to turn the blade slowly into the wound making Vito bounce with pain. "So. I was called up and was guaranteed peace, as long as you don't come back alive." Vincent just stared at Vito as he dug his blade in deeper. Al and Vino just smiled as Vito screamed. Clay was standing beside me crossing his arms as if somewhat proud of the torture going on before his eyes.

Vincent then removed his blade and leaned back in disgust as he removed his coat. He then walked behind Vito and placed one hand on the older man's forehead and held his face back.

"Look at her face!" he demanded in his one remaining ear. I could see Vito making a strained attempt to look at me. I just stared at him, keeping myself posed as I looked at the older man knowing what was going to happen. "And her beautiful black face is the last thing you're going to see before you die!" In seconds, his blade was in the opposite side of his neck. Slowly Vincent just ripped his flesh open. Vito spluttered, his body convulsing and shaking as his blood poured down his shirt staining everything. Vincent's grip on his forehead tightened as he pulled it back in the process. Once Vito's body stopped shaking, Vincent leaned back, panting some.

"Get that piece of shit out of here." he demanded and I watched as more men in black just came in and began to clean up the room. Vincent walked over to his godson and his friends and Clay looked at me before motioning his head back toward the hallway leading to the front door. I followed so I could stay out of the way. I knew what he was going to say. We moved out into the hall and Clay looked at me blankly.

"Although, I give him an A for effort, this entire scene is a problem." he said. I nodded.

"I know." I replied. It is very bad for business to see your client commit a crime. Usually when that happens, Red Lake is not involved and you're not involved if you didn't see anything. That was just how it is. I sighed and looked down some.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked. Clay raised his head some.

"The people responsible for destroying your home have been dealt with. They are no longer a threat. You need to get another place. Diego Jimenez will be in town in two days. This cannot be on your mind when you meet him." he said. My jaw tightened some at his words, but he was right. This was serious and I should treat it as such.

"Understood… it's late. When the applications are approved you send me whichever you get first." I replied and he nodded and we both turned to see Vincent now coming into the hallway.

"We having a meeting now?" he asked smiling his usual hidden smile. Clay looked at him and then me.

"If that is all, Ms. St. Patrick, I will take my leave and come for you in the morning." he said. I nodded.

"Thank you Clay." I replied and he nodded and turned and moved through the front door. I just watched him for a moment knowing this was not going to be a pleasant conversation when we have it. Vincent moved closer to me looking at me intently.

"Hey… why does it look like something bad happened?" he asked. I looked up at him and shook my head lightly taking his hand for a second.

"I'm going to shower and go to bed." I said and turned and moved toward the stairs.

"Wha?" he asked confused as I just walked up the stairs and headed to his bedroom.

Author's Notes

Hey all. So I paused this story a bit to decide where I want to take it and I think in later chapters, I am going to center the fic around Yara's life only because I hated how Power ended like I felt the entire last couple of episodes were basically trash. This is going to be Yara's world with some chapters of James and his life as well, but it's going to be more around her and Vincent's lives as drama builds. Most of the characters will be involved only when it adds to building Yara's character since she is forming a bond with Yaz and Tariq. Anyways, updates coming soon.


	31. Chapter 31

31

I remained in the room listening to the movement of footsteps and the conversations of men. I was in a sky-blue silk gown with a blue and white kimono robe. I was braiding my hair back thinking about changing my hair style. Who was I kidding, I needed to think of anything at this moment to try and block out what happened just a few minutes ago. The door finally opened and I had no reason to wonder who it was. Vincent came in and closed the door rubbing his face slowly.

"You want to tell me what that was downstairs?" he asked. I looked at him from my spot on the bed.

"I have to find a new place to stay." I stated. His eyes squinted on me before pointing to the door with his thumb.

"Because of what happened? Look there won't be any retaliation." he said and I shook my head.

"The fact that you did it is the reason I have to move back out." I stated. He shook his head, eyes showing even more confusion.

"I had to take care of business, he had to die!" he said loudly and I nodded curling my fingers together and placing them to my lips.

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact, I cannot be here." I said. He shrugged.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I cannot witness you, or any other person I sell weapons to, committing a crime, ever. It's bad for business." I said. His jaw clenched now and he looked away lightly tapping his fist against his thigh.

"You know I'm getting real sick and tired of everything we do together being tied back to work." he said pointing at me. I raised my head some and frowned.

"You? Vincent, we didn't meet under normal circumstances. I wish we had, but we didn't." I said.

"Yeah and so now everything we do is going to be related to business? Yara that's not the kind of relationship I want. You haven't even tried to keep your work life separated from us!" he snapped. The anger boiled over. I got out of bed and walked to the end standing in front of him.

"Vincent… I am not the head of a crime syndicate. I have to play by the rules of my job. _You_ do not! You get to snap your fingers and have things your way. I don't! When things go south for me I have to fix it! When our relationship puts me in danger, I have to fight my way out of it. Not you!" I screamed poking him in the chest before facing away from him covering my face from the stress.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" he screamed. I paused now and looked down for a second catching my breath. I finally looked back at him.

"When I came into Bamonte's in a different outfit… it was because something happened." I said. He raised his arms in stress.

"What happened?" he asked. I bit my lip looking at the door for a second.

"The client who called me in… knew about you and I. He knew that you were a client and that we were together." I said. His eyes slowly darkened as he stepped closer to me.

" _Cosa è successo?"_ he asked. (What happened?). I crossed my arms some.

"He felt I was cheating him out of deals because of you. Long story short he tried to hurt me, but I handled it and he's dead now." I replied quickly his face darkening.

"Clay was there." he assumed. I nodded.

"He killed all of them and we burned their building to the ground." I said walking up to him now, arms crossed my frown lighter. "Vincent, you don't to play by the rules because you make the rules. I don't have that luxury. It's considered bad taste to date your client for obvious reasons in my position. If other clients see us together too much it will all go back to Red Lake and my company would not be happy." He looked away before nodding slowly before moving to take my hands in his own.

"Alright. I'm sorry. You're right, I wasn't thinking about how this could impact your job." he said pulling me into him. I leaned into his embrace.

"The things I do, I do because I don't want you hurt." I said kissing his chin. He placed is forehead to mine and massaged my face some. Immediately, I felt myself melting away.

"All this time I feel I got to protect you when really you've been protecting me and I've been way too proud to see it." he said. I looked at him lovingly now.

"You're the head of all of this, it's in your nature to protect the ones you love." I said.

"You're the one I love." he exclaimed, and I smiled leaning in to hug him.

"So we're cool?" I asked looking up at him and he nodded.

"Yeah we're good on one condition that wherever you move to that I know. Only me. Nobody else has to know." he said. I thought about his words for a moment before nodding leaning up to look at him.

"Okay." I replied, and we smiled warmly at each other before letting our lips meet each other's.

Two days passed and already I was out of Vincent's home and into The Golden Court Suites. I had the penthouse at the top, paid two year's worth of rent and with Clay's help I was moved in.

Now it was on to the hard part. Sitting at The White Lotus with Diego Jiménez. He was in a black suit with a red tie. His hair was combed neat. We were matching too. I wore an off the shoulder red dress with red lipstick and black heels. My hair was pinned up in a neat but, yet all I could think about is my place he had ruined.

"Yara, you are not drinking your wine." he mentioned. I nodded.

"Keen eye." I replied glancing over at the dance floor watching as many white people danced about. They were all rich and oblivious to the world around them. Diego smirked.

"Look, I know you are still upset over what happened-"

"Had I had been there; your men would have killed me." I interrupted looking at him now with a frown. He chuckled.

"Come on, they would not be stupid enough to kill the ambassador of New York." he said. But he knew he was not fooling anyone. We both knew better that any hired person could leave no witness.

"They'd be stupid enough to try." I said venomously and he nodded.

"Yara, it brings me pain to see such beautiful melanin skin frowning so. So you know what I'm going to do, I am going to make you happy, so happy you may just try and fuck me in the bathroom." he said. I arched a brow raising my hand out to him for the file, my red nail polish glistening beneath the ceiling lights.

"Guess we will see." I replied, and he smiled and placed a manila folder in my hand. I took it and leaned back into the chair and pulled the white piece of paper from it. Diego watched, smiling with arousal as I looked at the white piece of paper that contained potential buyers. And already, the first and only name at the top center of the page, made my eyes pop. I looked at Diego now.

"You're lying." I snapped, and he shook his head slowly.

"I do not lie." he said as I looked down at the name. Ujio Takahashi, a very popular and dangerous leader of the Yakuza and someone I have met before in my past. I inhaled some and place the page slowly down on the paper and looked at him.

"I am disappointed to know you kept your dealings with Japan a secret from Red Lake." I replied and Diego smirked.

"I felt it would be a good present for you. The ambassador of New York, gets a claim for introducing the Yakuza to Red Lake." he said before leaning back in his chair with a victorious sigh. "Besides, Takahashi seemed very interested to know you were running things here." I inhaled some before looking at the piece of paper and finally lifting it up and removing my phone from my purse to take a picture to send to my higher ups.

"You really did get around when you were young didn't you?" he asked and I glanced up at him.

"I had fun." I replied and he grinned.

"Yes and that fun played in your favor didn't it?" he purred.

"Did… Takahashi say he wanted to do business with Red Lake?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Yes. And he specifically said he wants to do business with you." he replied. In seconds, my phone was vibrating. Diego looked at it and silently went oooh. "That was fast." I looked at my phone finally picking up my glass of wine and placing it to my lips. I sipped it gently and lifted my phone.

 _Ortega_

 _A contract with Japan would bring large business for Red Lake and guarantee a raise, with numerous benefits if you secure a contract with Ujio Takahashi. Do whatever it takes. You will be reimbursed for any inconveniences._

I couldn't help but stiffen. That meant whatever Ujio demanded I had to do no matter how crazy it was.

"So tell me Yara, are we good?" he asked. I put the phone down and looked at him and nodded once.

"We're good." I replied and he smiled leaning forward.

"A congratulatory kiss is in order I would say." he said. I scoffed.

"I don't think I want to taste a girl's pussy on your lips right now." I said and got up removing my purse and coat and heading out the door moving to meet Clay at my car. He was waiting in the parking lot, when I saw him. I had the file Diego gave me and Clay opened the door for me. Once we were both in, he drove us from the building. It was quiet and I knew Clay was secretly wanting to know what all happened. Even though I could have kept quiet, I couldn't keep in the dark.

"Ujio Takahashi." I merely replied. There was a ten second pause.

"This should be an interesting couple of weeks." he said.


	32. Chapter 32

32

I did my best to keep my mind as blank as possible as I sat on the floor of my bedroom. Clay was behind me sitting on the bed, his fingers in my hair giving me three long French braids.

"Should I reach out to him or wait for him to reach out to me?" I asked lowly, feeling his fingers braiding into my hair.

"We do things by the book. We reach out and wait for an answer. Diego Jimenez would not risk lying to us knowing it would mean his life. If they Yakuza do not respond, then he will answer for it." he explained. I nodded already knowing the answer, but still wanted to hear his opinions.

"Do you think I am making a mistake bringing the Yakuza into the fold?" I asked.

"Would you be asking me this if you weren't dating Vincent Ragni?" he asked his tone still calm and professional. I sighed lightly.

"No." I replied. There were a few seconds of silence between us now.

"I want you to be happy. I can't show it, but it makes me a more positive person t know you are happy. But happiness always comes at a price." he said. I could feel his fingers twirling on the last black rubber band before running his hands over the top of my head to signify that he was finished. I finally turned to face him placing my cheek on the top of his leg.

"Any heartless person would tell me to end things with Vincent, to break things off and continue with work, but I can't." I admitted gently. He sighed some.

"You are only human." he said. I slowly got up from him and we both stood up.

"And you're not?" I asked. We never spoke about Clay's personal life. He never brought it up, and did not seem upset when I chose not to. Clay smiled almost sadistically.

"I gave up my humanity when I chose to work for you… you're my friend." he said. The fact his words could make me feel so touched, showed how strong our bond had grown over the years. He took my hand and brought it to his lips gently kissing the top. His lips were warm and gentle. He and I shared one kiss in captivity and that was when he saved me from being attacked.

"Goodnight, Yara." he replied walking around the room. I looked down.

"Goodnight." I replied.

The next day, Tasha was more than happy to let me take Yasmine and Tariq off her hands while she went to some spa for a much-needed vacation from her family. I was sure she was seeing someone, but I didn't care enough to be curious. I sat on the park bench with Tariq as Yas played on the swings. I had already sent my invitation to one of Ujio's contacts informing him of my interest to see and meet with him. Ujio. I shook my head for a moment.

"Mom and Dad are worried that I'm going to get into trouble." he said staring out at the kids with a dusty look. I looked at him and he looked back at me. "I know Dad's been talking with Kanan again, but he doesn't know he and I hang out. He's been teaching me the game." I nodded slowly looking at Yas.

"So you want to learn the game huh?" I asked. He was quiet and collective before nodding.

"Yes." he said. I nodded slowly crossing my legs.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can be the baddest mother fucker in New York." he said. I chuckled dryly now at his words.

"Tariq I'm the baddest motherfucker in New York." I replied. "What your father does is very small compared to what I do… but it's because he had to do it all by himself. He had to betray the people around him to be where he's at." Tariq looked down for a moment.

"You had it handed to you." he said. I shrugged.

"Your father killed to get to the top, I fucked to get to the top." I responded coldly. Now my nephew winced.

"Ah ew, Auntie, you whored yourself out." he said. I laughed a bit at his words.

"I fucked the right people. Your dad fucked over the wrong people." I said. Tariq smiled at Yas before looking at me.

"Can I come work for you?" he asked. I looked at him slowly.

"And have me constantly worried for you not to mention having your dad bitching some more. Not a chance. Look Tariq, being the baddest of the bad means that one day someone is gunning for you. I know you feel like you'll be bored with just going to school and getting a good job, but is that so bad?" I asked. He looked down in thought of my words.

"But that's how our family is. Mom, Dad, Uncle Tommy, you." he said. I nodded.

"Yes and one day we are going to be killed by either an enemy, a loved one, or the family member of a victim. But I will say this. If you can stay out of trouble for exactly one month, I'll let you work for me." I said. He looked at me skeptical now.

"Like being an errand boy or something?" he asked. I chuckled looking over the top of his head noticing Clay standing by my car at the end of the street. He held up his wrist and pointed to his watch.

"Trust me, being an errand boy could make you rich." I replied before looking at him. "Come on let's go."

I drove the two home and dropped them off in front of the elevator. Tariq looked at me once the doors opened in front of his penthouse.

"Fine. I'll be good for one month." he said getting off the elevator, holding Yas' hand.

"Bye bye, auntie." she said waiving. I smiled at her waving.

"Bye." I said holding the door now and looking at Tariq. "But that means not letting Kanan convince you to get into trouble, because if I find out, the deal is broken, and you don't break deals with me."

My voice was firm showing that I was serious. Tariq nodded, and I smiled.

"Good." I replied and let the door closed. As the door was opening, Clay was standing off to the side. He followed me through the hotel.

"Got word from Japan. They'll be in the city in three days and will make contact when settled." he replied. I inhaled now.

"Alright." I replied. Vincent wanted me to meet some new associates of his before going out for brunch. They were family, he says. I felt today was the day we would need to speak about the meeting that was to come. I hated the knots that formed in my stomach. I was never nervous. I was never afraid. I didn't like that he brought these emotions out in me.

Once we arrived at Bamonte's, Clay parked out in the front and opened the door for me. I led the way inside and saw Vincent smiling with a group of men. Most of them were dressed in black. Sammy, Nicola, Al, Carmine and Marco were standing there along with some older gentleman and… My eyes widened as we made eye contact.

"Tommy?" I blurted. His eyes widened.

"Yara?" he asked moving from the men in an instant and approaching me, his hands finding my hips. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Before I could reply, I was staring at the back of Vincent's head.

"Tommy, I know we just met and all and we're supposed to be family… but if you ever put your hands on my woman like that again I'll put two bullets in your face." he threatened. Immediately I grabbed his hands.

"Vincent, it's okay. I know him." I said walking around him to look at Tommy.

"Hey, son you two know each other?" the older and unfamiliar man asked. Tommy looked at him as Vincent looked at me.

"He is my brother." I said and Vincent winced.

"What this guy? Don't look like no twin to me. I can definitely tell the difference." he said. Clay was smirking at the entire scene.

"No we grew up together." I said. The older man joined Tommy at his side.

"Yara this here is Tony Teresi. My dad." he said. I gave Vincent a quick peck to the lips to ease the tension he was giving off.

"I don't want any man touching you like that." he muttered to me. I nodded.

"Of course, my love." I replied before looking at Tommy and Tony. I smiled at him.

"It's an honor to meet you, Tony." I said and he smiled politely.

"Likewise, Yara." he said. Vincent wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"We were just having a much needed celebration for Tony getting out of prison. He was once doing life and now they let him go." he said. Doing life, and now he's free? Oh I smelled a rat. I joined the men in doing some shots and stood by Clay as I watched Tommy engulfed into these people. It still stunned me that he was involved. Seeing how old Tony looked, I could tell he worked with the Musconi family. I leaned my head in Clay's direction.

"Can you find out why my brother's father suddenly got released from prison?" I asked. Clay nodded.

"I'll be in touch." he said and turned and began to walk from the building. Tommy replaced him smiling happily of which I couldn't help but smile.

"Girl you didn't tell me you're fucking the head of the Ragni/Musconi crime family." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't tell me your father worked with my boyfriend." I said and he shrugged bashfully.

"Hey I'm still learning new things about my family every day." he said. I nodded slowly in curiosity.

"Is Vincent your new connect?" I asked. Tommy looked at me coolly.

"Yeah. You cool with that?" he asked. I scoffed.

"Would it matter if I wasn't?" I asked. He gave me a look.

"He's my connect. And I can only put two and two together and wonder if he's also your client. I mean how else would you two have met? Not on the streets on a warm rainy day." he exclaimed. I looked down ducking my eyes some. No but I wished we had. I looked up at him.

"We keep our business with him separate?" I asked. He nodded.

"Deal." he replied.

"Hey, Yara, come over here and tell us how you handled those dudes who broke into your place, huh!" Al yelled from the other side. Vincent was standing next to him smiling at me. Tommy arched a brow at me.

"Oh you got some stories to tell?" he asked and I laughed and nodded.

"Alright, but it's gruesome." I said, following Tommy back over to the group to tell the story. It was actually very fun just talking and laughing. To feel accepted in a group of people who were not my biological family was something else. This made me feel even worse now, because of my fear of the unknown with the Yakuza. When it was time for his men to get back to work, Vincent led me from the bar, our hands curled into one another.

"So where do you want to go for brunch?" I asked. Vincent shrugged.

"I am happy wherever we go as long as it's just you and me." he said opening his car door. I smiled at him and got in. As we drove from the bar, I let my mind wander a bit. "So Tommy Egan, you vouch for him?" I nodded looking at him.

"I do." I replied. He nodded.

"You two grew up together?" he asked. I nodded.

"We did. He and my brother would beat down any boy trying to make a move on me." I said. He smiled.

"As they should. No one is good enough for their sister." he said. I smiled at him warmly.

"You are." I replied gently and he smiled as our hands connected over the middle console. He is. Which is why I couldn't hide anything from him. As we came to a stop sign, I looked down and then at him.

"In three days, a very important member of the Yakuza will be coming into New York to do business with me." I said and his eyes were growing serious.

"To join Red Lake?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. The cartel member I met mentioned that they were interested in our company. My supervisor wants them bad." I said. He looked down for a moment before nodding.

"Clay will look out for you. If you need anything, you've always got me." he said and I smiled warmly, leaning into him so our lips could connect. Immediately, I deepened the kiss of which he responded to immediately. I pulled back with a deviant smirk.

"Let's go somewhere quiet." I said.


	33. Chapter 33

33

It took us only ten minutes for Vincent to get us to an abandoned parking garage. He drove all the way to the to, parked, and pulled me top of his lap. My panties were down, and his pants were unzipped. I bounced my body on his, his cock spreading my tightened muscles immediately. The car was filled with moans and pants and cussing. His hands held my hips tight as he thrust his hips wildly into me hitting all the right spots over and over again.

"Fuck right there!" I cried out gripping his shoulders hard.

"Those neighborhood boys could never hit that spot inside you huh?" he muttered against my lips as he drilled me into. I smiled, shaking my head making him growl lowly. "Mm good girl."

The car shook with our harsh movements and before I knew it, we both came hard our bodies shaking hard against each other. I feel his seat fall back so that we were lying down now and I was lying on his chest. We panted heavily, his hand running over my back and my face gently nuzzling into his chest.

"You know we should go on vacation." he said. I kept my cheek pressed against him as I stared at the seat cover.

"Vacation?" I asked.

"Yeah you and me. Let's get away from all this for a while. Me from the family, you from your job. I'm sure even ambassadors get to take vacations." he said. Honestly, every day I didn't have to deal with a client was a vacation even with worrying about anyone who may come after me. But now that I was involved with someone, I knew I would have to adapt to different things. I nodded.

"A vacation sounds lovely." I replied kissing his chest, and he hummed in happiness holding me tightly to him. After coming down from our sexual high, we got dressed and left for Camino Real, a Mexican restaurant.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked as we waited for our food. I looked at him curiously.

"Hm?" I asked and he smirked.

"For vacation, we can go anywhere you want as long as it's somewhere you haven't been before." he asked. I laughed some as I placed a chip in some of my salsa. Now I had to think.

"Hm where haven't I been?" I asked in thought. I've been to a few places out of the country. Vincent watched my face waiting before chuckling.

"What don't tell me you've been everywhere." he said and I shook my head.

"Well not everywhere… I've never been to Brazil." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Then Brazil it is." he said.

"Well don't let me take over the trip, where would you want to go?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Never been really interested in traveling as a single handsome bachelor. But I also promised myself that if I meet that one special woman that it wouldn't matter where I went as long as she was with me." he said reaching his arm out across the table toward me. I smiled lovingly and took his hand. "I have." I felt as if I was brought to life by his words.

I truly did love this man.

After we ate, we walked about the town, just the two of us. I kept my phone on silent and we visited museums and parks and once again were woven into deep conversation about our pasts.

"You think if your parents were alive, they would accept me?" I asked as we walked through the parks. Joggers ran past us, dog owners were throwing frisbees at their large animals. Vincent looked up in thought.

"I think they'd disapprove, but brag about you having a good head on your shoulders if they got to know you as a person." he responded. I respected him for his honesty. He looked at me. "What about you?" I smiled.

"I think they wouldn't care as long as you had something going for yourself. They've grown up with deadbeats all around them. They only wanted the best for my brother and I." I replied. He grinned.

"And do you think you have the best?" he asked. I nodded softly gazing up at him.

"I do." I replied. He smiled and pulled me in as we continued our walk. I didn't realize how different of a person I was when around him. I felt like a better person. I can see why James loves Angela. As we began to walk back to his car, Vincent gave me a soft look.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" he asked as we stopped at the passenger's side. I stared up at his deep brown eyes and smiled.

"When I look into your eyes, I see a future I never thought possible. I… feel I can be open with you even if it may lead to an argument. But I know that even if we fight I believe we can work it out always." I replied. It's strange I felt I'd feel stupid ever saying this to a guy, but Vincent didn't laugh or snort in skepticism. Instead, his hand grazed my cheek and he leaned in and kissed me lovingly. I responded feeling completely in sync with him.

"Yara, I would never ever do anything to hurt you." he replied gently taking my hands and holding them between our chests. I smiled sweetly up at him.

"I know." I replied.

"I'd kill for you." he told quite boldly. I nodded.

"Yes Vito Sosa knows this." I teased. We both laughed softly and placed our foreheads together.

"I'd kill anyone who tries to get between us." he added. If we were in a normal world, his words would sound crazy, but here, it was a huge sign of loyalty.

"I would have Clay disembowel hundreds of your enemies if meant you and your family remained safe." I replied truthfully. I knew it was wrong of my to say this to a client. I knew I was compromised, but if I get a contract with the Yakuza then it wouldn't matter. Vincent smirked.

"And I know he'd do it to, to see you happy. I mean when he cut out that dude's heart back in Pennsylvania." he said. I nodded.

"Yes. Clay can be dramatic." I responded.

"Oh very, but I like it. He cares for you, so I know I can trust him." he said. I smiled at his words. Clay was my second in command. I knew he could count on him and to know both men had a small amount of respect for each other made me even happier. In some ways we were a family.

Once we arrived back at the bar, Clay was waiting at our car in the front. Vincent and I approached; our hands intertwined.

"I have the answer you were asking about." he merely replied. I nodded and looked at Vincent smiling.

"I have to go." I told and he nodded.

"I'll call you later." he said and we shared a gentle kiss before departing. Clay held the door open for me in the back seat and I got in. He closed it, walked around the front, and got back in. I smiled at Vincent and gave a gentle wave as the car drove away. I smiled warmly at myself now before looking at Clay.

"He's working for the Feds. It seems he's being released in order to get information on Tommy… in time it could lead back to your brother." he explained. My lovingly smile faded into one of complete fury. So he's a rat. I thought about how me knowing this information could come back on me. Should I tell Tommy? Should I tell Vincent? No. As much as I wanted to, that business was in Tommy's world. I wouldn't interfere unless it threatened my and Vincent's dealings with each other. "Shall I talk to him?"

It would be easy for Clay to kill him and make him disappear, but in some ways, I think Vincent would find out it was Clay. I inhaled calmly and looked out the window.

"No." I replied. I had Clay drop me off at the parking garage before he returned to his own car and drove off. As I made my way up to the highest floor of the suites, I wondered if I was making the right move not telling anyone what I knew. Of course I was, I couldn't be involved unless he became a problem and as far as I knew, my brothers were smart, they wouldn't allow themselves to get caught by the feds. The elevators stopped on the lobby's floor, and as the doors opened, two Asian men in black suits stepped in. They stood on either side of me and I just inhaled quietly noting the numerous tattoos on their wrists and the sides of their necks.

"Going up?" I asked.

"Yes." the one on my right said. He was older, with blank eyes and lines across his face.

"Which floor?" I asked professionally.

"Tenth." he replied. My floor. I just leaned forward and pressed the number ten button, placing my hands tightly around my purse handle. The air was officially tense now. What the hell were they doing here? The elevator doors stopped on my floor and once they opened, I calmly stepped out. The two men did the same but remained by the elevator doors. I saw the back of a man in a white suit and black leather shoes at the doors of my suit. As my heals alerted him, he finally turned to show his clean shaven, face. His dark hair was combed back as I remember, and his warm acidic smile played on his cool features.

"Yara St. Patrick." he replied, cool as ice. I stared at him trying to keep myself professional, but the closer I got to him, I felt that same warm aura dancing around us from when we first met.

"Ujio Takahashi." I replied. He was early. Three days early.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Normal POV

Clay was driving back in silence listening to the familiar opera music of his past remembering the days he had met his boss. He was down the street when his phone began to ring. He reached into his coat pocket, glanced quickly at the collar ID before answering.

"We've got Yakuza movement at The Golden Court suites." Was the only sentence before hearing a dial tone. Clay's eyes sharpened immediately.

"Fuck." he said before suddenly swerving his car on the open road ignoring the wild honking from the cars around him. He removed his glasses immediately before stepping on the gas.

Yara's POV

I stood before Ujio, his eyes looking down at me calmly. Though, I knew I was looking into the eyes of a monster, a killer that will take life no matter the age as long as it benefited himself.

"It's been quite a while, Yara." he said with a lightness to his tone. I just stared up at him for a moment nodding some.

"It has… Mr. Takahashi, I was told you would be here in three days." I said, and he grinned.

"But you should have known I am one for the element of surprise. You've gotten soft." he replied stepping closer to me. I kept a professional smile on my face.

"You have as well if you are truly underestimating me." I replied.

"I never underestimate an ally… or an enemy." he replied. His scent washed over me and I inhaled trying to keep my composure. I didn't want him to know how pissed I was that he was here at my home. Hell I would have been able to handle Kanan being here more than him. Ujio smirked now was standing chest to chest to me. We both glanced down at our bodies so close to each other. "So are we going to discuss business?" I shook my head immediately.

"Not here." I replied and he smirked.

"Then maybe inside then." he said and I shook my head knowing he was trying to goad me.

"Mr. Takahashi, we are both business professionals. I find it very inappropriate that you show up three days early, at my home, where business cannot properly be discussed." I replied and he gave a playful pout.

"My, my your panties must be soaked right now from the power you get talking down to men. But I know Red Lake and I know how desperate they are to have my business. If I wanted you down on your knees before me you'd have to do it." he said lowly. I stiffened at his words.

"If you commanded me on my knees then you'd be the exact person I thought you were all those years ago before I left you." I replied. His smirk fell and now this time he stiffened and leaned back from me. Now we were both standing there looking at each other. Was he thinking of the past as I was?

 _He had his hands locked around my hips as I ground against him, my curls long and wild. He was sitting Indian style on the bed staring up at me with deep lust as we panted against each other. The hotel he bought for us was grand and beautiful just as he was. There was a mirror at the head of the bed, showing his fully painted back. He was pure fire, not afraid of anything. I loved the way he felt inside me. Nothing compared._

 _Jerry and I were in Japan on business trying to get the Yakuza to connect with Red Lake. We had already been here for two weeks and after meeting Ujio, we quickly gave into our lust and couldn't keep our hands off each other. I think Jerry knew we were seeing each other in secret, but I think he felt I was doing what was needed to ensure we got their contract._

 _Ujio pushed me back onto the bed with a growl and quickly sat up flipping me on my hands and knees before reinserting himself inside me. I cried out feeling my tight walls tighten around him and he thrusted wildly inside me, growing deeper and deeper until I was sure he was at my cervix. We moaned hard against each other feeling the intense throbbing grow higher and higher until we were both cumming hard the room filling with our noises. My thighs shook violently as I collapsed on the bed with him on top of me, our sweat combining. To feel him against me was pure bliss. We were now lying on our sides, his hand gently running up the side of my hip._

" _Why don't you stay here." he said lowly. I was looking at the windows of the balcony's doors. All of Tokyo was out there. I gave a gentle smile._

" _And do what?" I asked slowly facing him. He shrugged._

" _Let me take care of you, live a life of luxury." he said. I gave him a soft look._

" _I don't think your company would like someone like me here." I replied. He shook his head._

" _No one would have the balls to show such disrespect. If they did I'd take their balls and their lives." he said with assurance. I raised my hand to caress his face._

" _We're from two different worlds, our values are very different. Soon we would start to question each other." I replied. He scoffed._

" _What's there to question. My work would never touch you and you would never have to work again." he said pecking my lips. I grinned._

" _Are you catching feelings Mr. Takashi?" I asked and he hummed._

" _I can proudly admit that I am. You are unlike any woman I have ever met. I see a strength in you I have never seen before not even in a man." he admitted. Although touched by his words, Jerry's words were strong._

" _Do not ever get too close to the Yakuza. You want to fuck them fine, but if they decide to make you a target, you will need an army to stop them." Ujio brought my attention back to him by licking my lips._

" _Say yes and let me take care of you." He said huskily kissing my lips again. His lips were soft and addictive. He couldn't get enough of mine ever since we shared our first kiss. I thought about his words and even though I had to deny him, I wanted him to at least feel I thought about it._

" _I'll have an answer for you in the morning." I promised and leaned up kissing him passionately. I remember falling asleep in his arms. But the next morning, Ujio was not there._

 _I remember he rented the entire upper level of the hotel. Maybe he was in one of those rooms. I stood up and got dressed in my royal blue dress and heals. I tied my hair back and looked at my phone. Clay was waiting for me down in the lobby. As I grabbed my purse and left the room, I moved down the hall to the elevator. As I passed a door, I heard a muffled noise or more like noises. I paused and looked at the room beside me and winced some at the noise. No one else was up here I was assured. I moved to the door and slowly and quietly opened it._

 _Maybe he was fucking someone else. I opened the door and the sight inside made my eyes widen. A woman with long hair was bloody in the face screaming at the quick sight in front of both of our eyes. A child hung upside down, was just sliced in half by a sword and the woman screamed even louder in pain. Another small body was hanging upside beside the now sliced child. We both screamed now and the door flung open as I looked at one of the henchmen in black. But I looked passed them both only to see Ujio standing there with the sword in his hand, his eyes unlike anything I had ever seen before…_

His head presses into mine now and I closed my eyes trying not to shudder.

"We can have that life we had before." he said lowly, huskily as his lips were trying to find mine but I looked away finally.

"You promised your work would never touch me, and in that moment, you lied… you bisected two young children in front of their mother." I said angrily. The darkness in his eyes clouded over and he nodded.

"You know I am not above killing children." he said. "You knew that much about me." I nodded slowly.

"Yes. I knew that much about you… and if you could do it to them and do it to that mother, then you could do it to me." I said in an icy tone. Ujio's eyes didn't soften to show I was wrong which is why I knew he was still just as dangerous probably even worse now. He just raised his head some and looked me over. The elevator doors opened and I turned to see Clay stepping out only to be stopped by the two Yakuza men at the door.

"Move or die." he threatened venomously making the two men reach for their guns. Ujio now raised his head and laughed.

" _Tachidomaru."_ (Stand down). "I should be surprised Clay is still around, but then again I am not." he replied. The two henchmen stepped aside and Clay approached looking me over and I just nodded at him before looking at Ujio. Even with Clay here there was still tension in the air like a fight could happen at any moment. I looked from my body guard to Ujio.

"Mr. Takahashi, how long have you been in New York?" I replied professionally. He smiled but it was not a warm smile.

"Just got in yesterday." he said. I nodded.

"Well, I am sure you need some time to rest and enjoy the sites of New York. How about you and I converse when the tension is less thick?" I asked. He scratched his neck some and nodded.

"Yes, I am quite interested in the city and what all it has to offer. I've recently just got into clubbing." he said. I smiled collectively at him.

"I see. Well I am sure you and your men would enjoy a nice night out on the town before having to discuss boring old business." I replied. He nodded slowly, smirking wickedly.

"You are right. There is a specific night club I have had my eye on since I arrived. Truth, have you heard of it?" he asked. Clay looked at me with his usual blank stare yet I knew he felt just as threatened as I was. I did my best to remain calm as he mentioned my brother's night club. I nodded.

"Yes. I am familiar with the club." I replied. He nodded.

"Good, then you will be my tour guide from the beginning to the end of my stay. We will discuss our business during our times together and if I am happy then I will happily accept a contract with your company." he explained and began to walk around me. He paused and looked down in my direction. "If I am not happy… Well let's just say I would hate for our neutral status to turn to enemy."

I just kept my firm composure as I nodded.

"Of course." I replied. He nodded.

"I will call you in the morning." he replied moving to the elevator. I turned and watched caught off guard by this. One of his men had already pressed the down button on the elevator.

"I can give you my business card with my number." I called out.

"Trust me Yara I already have your number." he replied getting on the open elevator and turning to me as his men moved inside.

"Until tomorrow." he replied as the elevator doors closed finally. I stared the doors for a long moment before looking at Clay who just looked at me.

"I'm staying the night." he answered.


	35. Chapter 35

35

I didn't sleep all too well, even with the safety of Clay in the guest room I still felt uneasy. My soul was not at rest after seeing Ujio again. It wasn't old feelings, it was just mistrust and paranoia. If he was already here then who knows what he was doing all this time.

The next morning, we both sat at my table and ate a bowl of cereal, well I did. Clay just stood on the other side of the table watching, waiting to be commanded. He doesn't eat in front of anyone if he could help it. I was in one of my kimono robes, my hair in a loose braid.

"This is a regular business deal." I said breaking the silence between us. Clay just stared at me.

"You'd be stupid to think that. We both know it." he said calmly, and I scoffed and looked away knowing he was right. "Ujio Takahashi does not forget nor does he forgive." He wasn't wrong. Maybe I should have let him break up with me. Maybe that way there would have been no hard feelings. But I did not regret what I did. Truth be told, I was afraid of him after seeing what I saw that morning. It haunted my dreams for years, until I began to see more and more death in my life especially from Clay. I shook my head looking down.

"He may forgive me." I said.

"If you do everything he wants then maybe." Clay responded with depth in his tone. I glanced up at him seriously for a moment not wanting to think of the favors I would be asked and would have to see done for my company.

"Get the car ready and check with our clients to make sure everyone is happy. I will be down shortly." I replied, and he nodded submissively and exited the kitchen. My phone began to vibrate.

Vincent:

Good morning, I saw a dead dove today. I felt bad for it for once… felt uneasy. How's your morning going? You doing okay?

I tensed at the text. I knew I had to keep Ujio and Vincent completely separate in order to protect both Vincent and this deal and a small part of me felt that wasn't possible.

Me:

As good as can be. And we're a bird watcher now, seems boring? lol You sleep okay?

Vincent:

Bird watching is a good hobby honestly helps me think. And I would have had I been able to wake up to you. I miss you in my home, my bed, beneath me. Can I see you later?

I smiled at his words.

Me:

I can arrange that… my client for real estate came in earlier than expected. They want me to be a tour guide around New York while they stay here, but that won't take my attention from you.

Vincent:

Typing….

If they don't take the deal and get pissed because they don't like the deal of the house and get aggressive I'll handle it.

I smirked.

Me:

Not if Clay handles it first.

After getting dressed in a black business dress, I received another text message from one of eyes agents. It was a picture of Kanan. They were still keeping tabs on him I see. Good men. But I stiffened at the numerous pictures that were showing up. It was of him doing some business with some men I was not aware of, but Tariq was also there. I saw a brick of cocaine in his hand and I asked my agent when this picture was taken. Yesterday morning.

"How disappointing." I replied. I left my apartment and moved down to the garage where Clay was waiting for me. I texted Tariq.

Me:

Hey where are you?

Tariq:

With some friends. What's up?

Me:

We need to meet.

Tariq:

Dad's out with Uncle Tommy, Mom and Yaz are at grandma's. Meet at the penthouse?

Me:

On my way.

Clay looked at me as he opened the door.

"Everyone has confirmed that they are well." he said. I nodded putting my phone in my purse.

"Take me to my brother's home." I replied and got in. He nodded and got in the front and took off. I wouldn't say I was surprised that Tariq was still hanging around Kanan. He may be a problem again if I actually let Tariq work for me. If Kanan had his hands in Tariq then he could use him to get his way into my business and I would be damned if I would let Kanan be a client or have any place in my work life.

But Tariq couldn't keep his promise.

Once we arrived my brother's home garage, Clay opened the door for me and I stepped out.

"Come with me." I replied calmly, and Clay followed behind me. Once we were on the elevator going up the floors, we stood in silence with Clay behind me. The doors opened and we stepped out into my brother's home. Tariq was turning the corner, headphones around his neck. He looked at me curiously.

"What's up Aunty?" he asked. Upon seeing him I could feel my hard face crumble.

"Tariq, I thought we had a deal, you would not get into trouble for one month, and you could not do that." I replied. Tariq looked at me confused.

"Whatchu talking about? I've been doing good." he said.

"Where were you yesterday and who were you with?" I asked. He paused and looked at the ground for a second before shrugging.

"No one, I just went to school and hung out with some friends." he said.

"Last chance Tariq." I said, my face tightening now as I realized- no we both realized he was lying. He just shrugged once again, casually, innocently. I pulled out my phone and raised it to him showing him the pictures. I didn't say anything as he looked at the pictures. Now he slouched and nodded knowing he was caught.

"Okay, I was with Kanan. But look you don't get it. He gets me like you get me. Dad lies to me, everyone lies to me-"

"And you lied to me." I pointed out, and he sighed and nodded.

"I just… things have been really hard. Mom and Dad are fighting, you'd think they could come together over Raina's death but they couldn't. The life is in our blood, MY blood. And it's time I embrace it." he explained. I stared at him for a moment nodding slowly.

I could understand that, but his parents' lives were not my problem nor were his hardships and willingness to walk into a dangerous life when he really didn't have to.

"Then you have to do what you have to do. But I cannot be a part of it." I said turning from him.

"What so you not gonna hire me?" he asked as Clay, and I moved to the elevator.

"No. You cannot be trusted." I replied. Clay pushed the down button.

"I already told Kanan you would help me move the weight he gave me." he blurted. I wasn't even phased by that.

"So call him and tell him you lied." I replied. The elevator doors opened now.

"I'll tell dad about what you really do if you don't move the weight!" he said. Now I paused and Clay slowly looked at me, his eyes showing he was not impressed and prepared to remove his glasses. I let him and I turned and looked at him.

"What did you just say?" I asked stepping back into the living room. I could tell he was flailing inside, like his dad when he was running out of options.

"You let me work for you and run my drugs to your clients and I won't tell Dad what it is you really do. We can split the money." he said. I stared at him for a long moment, my face scrunching before suddenly calming. So he wanted to be a man.

"Take him." I said calmly. Before he knew what hit him, Clay was right in front of him jumping and kicking him right in the chest. Tariq flew back onto the ground and landed on his side with a thud and groan. Clay grabbed him by the collar and raised him up and shoved him to the wall violently as I moved forward toward them.

"Cut his throat." I demanded. Clay was fast with his scalpel as he had it pulled out already and going toward his throat. "Wait." He stilled just as the blade met his skin. Tariq was still, eyes wide and his body shaking. I just stared at him as I approached Clay to stand behind him. I leaned in to Tariq now frowning as I watched the fear play in his face.

"Don't you ever think you can come for me unless you're ready to pull the trigger again, but you're not suicidal that much is sure. The same way I found out you were with Kanan is the same way I can put two in your brain." I said putting my fingers on his forehead and mushing his head back some. The fear in his eyes was almost delicious. "You're like your father now, Tariq. You've betrayed your family."

I leaned back now and turned away and began to walk to the elevator doors that were still open. Clay released him and Tariq fell to the floor panting as he held his neck. I could imagine Clay would have taken pleasure in what he did as he turned and moved to the elevator a satisfied smile on his face. He got on the elevator and pushed the down button. Once the doors closed we were quiet as he placed his glasses on

"That was fun." he commented. I scoffed.

"Little brat." I merely replied. But this was a sign I would have to step back from the family entirely once again. My phone began to ring. It was an unknown number, but I knew who it was. I answered it.

"This is Yara." I replied only to be met with a laugh.

"I'll be picking you up at ten to go to Truth. I trust you will be wearing something event worthy. And wear some shoes you can dance in. I even got us a reservation, under your name of course." Ujio replied before hanging up. I just placed my phone back in my purse and said nothing else. Luckily, I had some time before I had to be with anyone. I texted Vincent.

Me:

I really need you inside me right now.

Vincent:

Grabbing my coat. Meet you at your place?

Me:

Perfect.


	36. Chapter 36

36

While Clay got lost in the world of Tiger King in my living room, his headphones luckily stopped the moaning that definitely flooded the room.

"Fuck!" I cried out feeling Vincent's cock hitting my gspot over and over again. His face was in my neck kissing and biting hard at the sweet spots. Bruises would definitely be there. He kept my leg over his shoulder as he ground his hips hard into me. I could feel him in my stomach. "Oh just like that!"

"Don't worry baby I'll give it all to you." he panted before kissing me hard. I couldn't stop the moans from biting through our bodies. He was just so good. He quickly rolled us over and I ground my hips into his, our hands curled together as our hips moved in sync with one another. My body was on fire and my hips couldn't stop moving- wouldn't stopping until I felt that delicious wave of popping inside my vagina. I yelled out hard as my orgasm hit me fiercely and seconds later, Vincent grunted hard as he came right behind me. Exhausted, I collapsed on his chest. I immediately felt his arms wrap around me and embrace me. I hummed softly at the tightness feeling protected.

"You must've had a stressful morning to want me over… still in the morning." he teased and I groaned lightly remembering Tariq's attempt to blackmail me.

"It doesn't even matter now, now that you're here." I said hugging him more to me of which he responded in kind. "I hope I wasn't taking you away from any business." I looked up at him with gentle eyes and he shook his head.

" _No la mia gemma nera. Semmai stavo appena iniziando la giornata ed essere qui ha reso ancora meglio."_ he told. (No my black gem. If anything I was just starting the day and being here made it even better.) I nodded not feeling so bad then. "Can I ask you something?" I looked up at him.

"Hm?" I asked. He looked a bit nervous almost.

"Why haven't I met your brother?" he asked. I was half surprised at his question. I was sure we'd have a conversation about it sometime. I shrugged gently.

"Oh, I didn't think you cared about meeting him. He and I are not really as close as we used to be." I replied.

"Yeah, but Yara you watch his kid. You still are a part of their lives… I don't know I guess, seeing as you've met my family I would have thought sometime I'd meet yours." he said. I chuckled gently.

"You've met Tommy." I replied.

"Tommy don't count." he replied looking down at me. I gently raised up and now sat on the bed cross legged beside him and in response he rolled over on his side and faced me.

"If you know Tommy then you probably have deduced that my brother is in the business as well." I replied. Vincent nodded then shrugged casually.

"So what's the problem?" he asked.

"The problem is my brother knows nothing about what I do and I prefer it that way because I don't need our world mixing." I replied. Before he could reply I continued. "And you're Tommy's connect meaning there will always be a possibility that you two will meet. He's being a pain in the ass right now and I just don't want the drama."

"What drama?" Vincent argued. "He doesn't have to know what I do and even if he does, who the fuck cares there's nothing he or anyone else can do to stop me and you from being together and if he's an ass like you said at least I get to look him in the face when I call him an ass for being a jerk to you." I could tell from his tone he was quite adamant about this and in the end I knew it was only fair that he got to meet an actual blood relative of mine since he introduced me to his. Tommy could have sufficed had he not put his hands so tenderly on me at our last meeting. I nodded slowly scooting closer to Vincent so he could rub my knee with one hand and kiss the other.

"Okay. Let me get this client out of the way and then… we can meet sometime." I said with hesitance. Speaking it into existence still made me un easy. First Ujio now Vincent wanting to meet James. God what else could happen? There was a knock on the door and I glanced at it.

"What is it Clay?" I asked as we pulled the blankets over us. The door opened and Clay entered with my cellphone.

"Your brother is on the phone… he does not sound pleased." he said in a professional butler like tone. I groaned and Vincent looked at me confused.

"What's going on?" he asked. I sighed and looked at him.

"The Yakuza leader I am doing business with has made a reservation at my brother's club in my name." I replied. Vincent shrugged once more confused.

"Yeah so?" he asked. I looked at Clay and just stuck my arm out to him and he nodded and moved closer to the bed holding the phone out.

"My brother does not know we are coming tonight." I muttered and placed the phone to my ear. "Yes?"

"Yara, who you got answering your phone? That clown from the elevator?" James asked and I rolled my eyes already not in the mood.

"What is it, James?" I asked instead.

"You're coming to Truth tonight." he stated.

"Yes. And?" I asked shaking my head slowly knowing he couldn't see my annoyance but he could hear it.

"And when were you going to tell me?" he asked.

"What did it matter. My client is very popular and very rich your club gets money and we get to have fun. What's the problem?" I asked.

"What realtor wants to sell a house that bad that she's taking her client to clubs, huh? Whatchu really doing huh, you an escort or something?" he asked. Vincent's eyes face changed quick to a frown at that and I shook my head.

"Oh fuck you." I said acidly. "Has it ever occurred to you, James that I am just going out with friends wanting to have a good time?"

"What friends you ain't got friends." he said. Without any other words, I hung up the phone. I was shaking angrily as I placed my hand on my knee.

"Yo maybe I need to have a little talk with your brother and teach him to respect his family." Vincent threatened and I inhaled and exhaled a few times trying to keep my mind blank for a moment. "Clay why don't you join me?" I shook my head and raised my head.

"No. My brother is the least of my concerns." I said glancing at Clay and then Vincent. I would have to deal with my brother tonight so for now I wanted to not think of him. "I have to have this customer, Vincent. Red Lake wants the Yakuza bad. So I need a dress that will wow them." Vincent's jaw tightened some as he glanced at Clay who just looked at him with a tilt of his head. He then looked at me.

"What's your schedule like for the rest of the day?" he asked. I looked at Clay for the answer and he shook his head.

"Your other clients are fine, no one is stepping out of line." he replied. Vincent nodded.

"Good… let's go shopping then just the three of us." he said. Clay and I were stunned at the suggestion, but oddly enough the thought of us three going out together excited me.

Author's Notes

I have so many fav Asian actors who could portray Ujio but I just can't pick one they're all so handsome XD


End file.
